Konoha Village In My Way
by Lynne-chaan
Summary: Esta é a minha primeira fic'.Vou meter num ficheiro à parte a história dos OC's para não estar a explicar tudo aqui.Aviso que só a Lynne é que é minha OC as outras são feitas por outras pessoas.Para fãns NaruHina e afins.Deixem Reviews para eu continuar
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

Como de costume, a pacata aldeia de Konoha estava quase vazia devido às numerosas missões que Tsunade-sama distribuíra pelos seus habitantes.

Algures, perto da academia, uma rapariga de longos cabelos cor da noite, olhava para uma fotografia que levava nas mãos.

'Hey, Videl-chan!'

'Hey, Lynne-chan!' – Saudou levantando a cabeça.

'Qu'é que 'tás a fazer aqui sosinha?' – Intrigou-se a rapariga.

Videl Mizuki sabia que não podia contar a Lynne o que estava a fazer. A reacção da jovem de caracóis loiros era capaz de não ser muito boa.

'Er... 'Tava a olhar pa' academia.' – Desculpou-se. – 'A recordar velhos tempos...'

'Aiii... Que seca! Bem, eu e a Ino vamos ter c'o Shikamaru e o Chouji, queres vir?'

''Tou à espera da Sakura. Talvez vá ter com vocês mais tarde.' – Sorriu.

'Tu é que sabes...'

Encolheu os ombros ao dizer isto, virou-lhe as costas, acenou-lhe com a mão e partiu. Deixando tempo a Videl para voltar a olhar para a foto uma última vez. _Sasuke..._ Pensou. Mal teve tempo para esconder a foto, Sakura chegara.

'Ohayo, Videl-san.'

'Yo!!' – Respondeu. – 'Querias ver-me?'

'Temos coisas para fazer. Tsunade-sama pediu para que investigássemos umas coisas qu'ela descobriu.' – Sakura parecia em baixo.

'Algumas coisas?'

'Parece que descobriu ond'é qu'o Sasuke está...'

'Mas isso é óptimo!!' – Videl levantara-se subitamente. De repente o dia começara a correr-lhe muito melhor.

'Talvez...'

'Talvez?? Hein?? Sakura, sentes-te bem??'

'Sim, é óptimo... Mas ainda não temos a certeza...' – Sakura ia de mal a pior.

Videl não queria saber das incertezas de Sakura. Era uma optimista, estava sempre à espera que as coisas se resolvessem da melhor maneira. Já não conseguia esperar mais, se havia pistas sobre onde o Sasuke poderia estar, ela queria segui-las.

'Então e vamos investigar o quê?'

'Tsunade-sama disse que temos de ir à Aldeia do Som buscar uns documentos confidenciais que falam sobre o assunto. Partimos amanhã, está bem?...'

'Amanhã??' – Videl estava incrédula. – 'Temos de ir já! Não há tempo a perder!'

'Não. Hokage-sama disse para partirmos amanhã, portanto, partimos amanhã.'

'Nani??' – A rapariga de cabelos pretos não conseguia perceber.

'Vai ser assim e acabou a conversa!'

Dito isto partiu, deixando Videl extremamente enervada.

'Aquela, bakah!!'

Começou a andar pela rua dando pontapés numa pedrinha e murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

[colorcrimson

O sol ia alto e brilhante. Pelas ruas de Konoha, Videl continuava a pontapear uma pedra.

Ia ela preocupada a pensar na sua vida, quando um rapaz de cabelo grisalho lhe pediu que esperasse fazendo-a virar-se para trás.

'Oh, és tu...'

'Ainda bem que ficaste assim tão feliz por me veres.' – Amuou o rapaz.

'Desculpa, Shaken-kun. Não 'tou de humor!'

'Deu pa' perceber, sabes?'

Arrependeu-se rapidamente do que disse ao sentir o olhar fatal de Videl a triturá-lo por dentro.

'Er... E o qu'é que aconteceu?'

'Nada d'especial...' – Mentiu Videl.

''Tás a ir para onde, Videl-chan?'

'Não sei... 'Tou andar por aí.'

'Hum... Parece-me extremamente interessante, mas não te parece mais tentador ir ter c'o Shikamaru e os outros ao bar ali da esquina?'

'Er... Pode ser.'

E assim partiram os dois na direcção do bar onde estavam os amigos.

Do outro lado da aldeia, na biblioteca de Tsunade-sama, Sakura olhava para um monte de livros. _Tenho a certeza que estava num destes!!_ Tentava encontrar algum em especial pondo-se em bicos de pés.

'Procuras alguma coisa?'

A pergunta fez com que Sakura caísse, levando consigo uma tonelada de livros atrás. Uma nuvem de pó encheu a sala. Sakura tossiu.

' cof cof As limpezas de Primavera? cof cof ' – Perguntou a voz.

'Estamos em Novembro... Estava à procura dum livro...' – Disse Sakura livrando-se dos livros e folhas soltas que a enterravam.

'Hum... Que tipo de livro?'

'Er... Um livro sobre flores.' – Desculpou-se.

'Sobre, _flores_?'

'Sim, queria dar como prenda à Hinata, faz anos no dia 27 de Dezembro...'

'Ainda falta um pouco, não?'

'Queria ter já uma ideia do que vou fazer.'

'Os livros sobre flores estão na prateleira dalém. Vai buscá-lo e depois sai, por favor. Tenho coisas para tratar aqui.'

'Hai, Hokage-sama!'

Depois de ter o livro na mão saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Tsunade sentada numa secretária a olhar pensativamente para o lugar onde Sakura estivera à pouco. _Com que então à procura de livros sobre flores, hein?_ Levantou-se e pegou num livro que a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa fizera cair. _Akatsuki Secrets. Mas a rapariga não descansa? _

À porta da grande casa vermelha a rapariga de olhos verdes encostou-se à porta. _Tenho de voltar mais tarde..._

Ao perceber que a rapariga estava envolvida no seu mundo, um rapaz de olhos azuis turquesa riu baixinho. De mansinho, sem dar nas vistas, aproximou-se de Sakura. Devagar aproximou-se do ouvido dela.

'YO, SAKURA-CHAN!!'

'NARUTO!!' – Gritou com os olhos brancos e prestes a explodir e uma cruzinha de irritada na têmpora direita. – 'PA' QU'É QUE FOI ISSO?'

'Calma, Sakura-chan!' – Naruto tentava libertar-se das mãos quentes que o estrangulavam.

'Arrrg!! Seu BAKAH!!'

'Pa' qu'é qu'é esse livro?'

Os olhos de Sakura voltaram ao normal e olhou para o livro.

'O livro? Er... É por causa dos anos da Hinata. Quero dar-lhe um arranjo de flores. 'Tão aqui algumas ideias.' – Sorriu.

'O aniversário da Hinata? Ela faz anos?'

'Toda a gente faz anos, Naruto...' gota

'Quando é qu'ela faz anos?'

'A vinte sete de Dezembro.'

'Nani? Mas falta imenso!' – Chocou-se Naruto.

'Sim, mas eu gosto de planear as coisas com avanço.' – Riu-se disfarçadamente.

'Hum... Se quiseres. O qu'é que lhe ofereço?' – Naruto começou a entrar em pânico.

'Sei lá... Tens de ser tu a escolher.' gota

'Oh! O Lee sobrancelhudo também 'tá quase a fazer anos! Qu'é que lhe vais dar, Sakura?'

'Ainda não sei...'

Ainda não tinha pensado nisso, nem nisso, nem, de facto, na prenda da Hinata. Mas as flores eram, realmente, uma boa ideia. Lado a lado caminharam até ao bar onde estavam os amigos.

Lá fora estava nevoeiro. Dificilmente se via o que quer que fosse através da janela. A sala estava fria e ouviam-se zumbidos vindos pelas frestas das portas e janelas.

'Tobi, deixa de ficar aí sem fazer nada e vê se fazes alguma coisa útil!' – Refilou um homem com voz grossa.

'Hai.'

O covil dos Akatsuki estava sombrio. Ninguém dizia nada nem fazia alusão a qualquer coisa que se passasse à sua volta.

'Que é que faço com a tralha do Sasori?' – Perguntou Kisame.

'Zetsu, tratas disso?' – Pediu a mesma voz grossa.

'Hai, Pein-senpai.'

Dito isto, o homem azul despejou as duas caixas, com os pertences de Sasori, que levava nos braços, para o interior da casca que envolvia a cabeça de Zetsu.

'Já está.'

'Quanto a 'ele' já tens novidades, Hidan?'

'Aparentemente à aldeia da Garra descobriu alguma coisa. O Deidara fui incumbido de fazer desaparecer qualquer suspeita.'

'Óptimo. Melhor assim... Konan.'

'Pein-senpai.'

'Não devias estar em Konoha, à procura do Nine Tails?'

'Atrasei-me um pouco a tratar duns assuntos.'

'Que espécie de assuntos, Konan-chan?'

'Não tem importância... Parto amanhã para Konoha.'

'Assim seja.'

O ambiente voltou a ficar pesado. Voltou a ouvir-se apenas o ruido da corrente d'ar. Até que os pensamentos de cada um foram cortados pela entrada de uma cabeça loira.

Deidara acabara de entrar, pegou numa garrafa de sake e serviu-se.

'Então, como correu?' – Questionou o líder.

'Eliminei todas as provas e documentos que haviam na aldeia da Garra. Não sobrou nem um.' – Sorriu orgulhoso.

'Bom trabalho, Deidara.'

Hidan saiu da sala e entrou num quarto escuro para rezar.

**Capitulo II**

O sol resplandecente que reinava sobre a aldeia, começava agora a ficar tapado por imprevisíveis nuvens acinzentadas.

A temperatura começava a baixar. Na rua, as pessoas puxavam os seus casacos para cima, de maneira a cobrir-lhes o pescoço.

Num bar de uma das ruas principais de Konoha, um rapaz dava graças a Deus por estar ao abrigo do frio que gelava tudo na rua. Era Shippou, um membro da equipa de Lynne.

- Já me viram este tempo? É em alturas como estas que gostava de estar na Aldeia da Areia...

- Eu gosto do tempo assim... –.–'

Indignou-se outro rapaz que escondia a cara por detrás do seu casaco cinzento.

- Shino-kun, gosta de coisas demasiado frias e sinistras. '

Murmurou uma rapariga que se sentava à frente de Shino. Não parava de vigiar a janela, parecia estar à espera de alguém.

- Hinata, 'tás à espera de quem?

A rapariga corou e manteve-se calada. Em vez de responder, começou a brincar com os dedos, como faz habitualmente.

A campainha, da porta do bar, tocou quando alguém a abriu.

Eram duas pessoas. A primeira tinha o cabelo escuro, atado no alto da cabeça e tinha vestido um colete verde caqui, como era costume pela parte de muitos ninjas da aldeia.

Seguindo-o, vinha um rapaz forte de cabelos compridos.

- Shikamaru! Chouji! Hey!

Saudou Shippou, que se sentava ao lado de Shino.

- Ohayo, mina-san!

- Estão atrasados.

Reparou Shino consultando o relógio.

- Gomen, gomen! '

- Mas também não fomos os últimos.

Disse Shikamaru ouvindo a campainha soar uma segunda vez. Os jovens olharam para a entrada.

Duas raparigas de cabelos loiros e compridos vinham entretidas a falar baixinho, dando pequenas gargalhadinhas. Quando chegaram ao pé dos amigos, puxaram duas cadeiras e sentaram-se à mesa com estes.

Ao ver o bar a encher, o proprietário sorriu e esfregou as mãos de contentamento. _Hoje é o meu dia de sorte!_ Pensou.

Uma das raparigas, a de cabelos encaracolados, pôs a sua cadeira ao lado da de Hinata e saltou-lhe para cima dando-lhe um grande abraço.

- Konnishiwa, Lynne-chan.

Sorriu a rapariga de cabelos azuis.

- Mau! Já começa? –.–'

- Não sejas ciumenta, Ino! '

Ino virou a cara para o lado, ofendida. Não gostava de quando a melhor amiga começava a abraçar o mundo. No entanto, sabia como Lynne era, portanto, acabou por esquecer o assunto.

Entraram então numa longa conversa sobre um novo ninjutsu que aparecera na aldeia, pela primeira vez, na noite anterior.

No meio de algures, o céu continuava escuro e nublado.

Uma rapariga de cabelo vermelho entrançado, divertia-se a jogar às damas com o Tobi.

- Voila! Ganhei outra vez!

Disse sorrindo, deixando Tobi frustrado. Desde que chegara da Aldeia da Cachoeira, que tinha estado a jogar. Já faziam, pelo menos, umas quatro horas que estava ali a ganhar.

- Chega! Não jogo mais contigo, Ayumi-san! '[

- Oh! Vá lá! Não amues, Tobi!

Mas era tarde de mais, Tobi já se recostara no sofá.

Do outro lado da peça, um homem de cabelo avermelhado, levantou o nariz de um comunicado, que estivera a ler à já algum tempo, que chegara por um pássaro de origami.

- Ayumi. Prepara as bagagens, vais viajar.

A rapariga levantou a cabeça para encarar Pein-senpei. Olhava-o surpreendida. Acabara de chegar e não lhe estava a apetecer levantar o seu real traseiro da confortável almofada em que se encontrava, pelo menos, naquele momento.

- Que tipo de viagem?

Adiantou-se Kakuzu que estivera a observar o líder a ler a carta durante longos momentos. Ignorou a cara repreensiva de Ayumi.

- Aldeia da Folha. Parece que a Konan quer companhia. Ia de bom grado ter com ela, mas preciso de resolver umas coisas a respeito do país do Arroz. Despacha-te, Ayumi!

- Também posso ir? Posso? Posso?

- Sim, Tobi, vai. Diverte-te e vê se não fazes asneira!

Pein estava cansado das diversas interrupções que Tobi tinha vindo a fazer ao longo do dia. Não conseguia ouvir os seus próprios pensamentos quando este estava por perto. Quanto mais depressa partisse, melhor.

- Konan-senpei,... quer alguém... para lhe fazer companhia??

Deidara ficou traumatizado, na sua opinião, era uma péssima ideia mandar tantos membros do Akatsuki para Konoha, especialmente, sendo esta a razão.

Pein afirmou com a cabeça, no entanto, Ayumi percebeu que ele escondia algo. De qualquer forma, não estava interessada em saber o quê. Ia para Konoha. Que mais poderia desejar?

Ao ser puxada por alguém, libertou-se dos seus pensamentos.

- Ayumi-san! Vamos! Temos de ir preparar as nossas coisas!

Guinchava Tobi. A rapariga era simples, logo, não tinha muitas coisas para levar. Pegou num pequeno saco de pano preto, colocou nele as coisas essenciais e seguida por Tobi, partiu.

Ao contrário de muitas pessoas, um rapaz de sobrancelhas espessas e um pouco fora de moda, continuava a treinar arduamente mesmo durante a hora de almoço.

De longe, uma rapariga de cabelo azul-arrochado observava-o atentamente. Admirava-o pela sua capacidade de luta e amabilidade. O rapaz lutava pelos seus sonhos, por um lugar na sociedade, e isso impressionava-a.

- Não achas que já treinaste o suficiente esta manhã?

Disse aproximando-se. Recebeu um sorriso energético da parte do rapaz.

- Tenho que aproveitar enquanto tenho o poder da juventude, Ichigo-san!

- Também não é como se fosses envelhecer assim tanto daqui até depois de almoço... –.–'

- Tenho que treinar, só assim poderei derrotar os meus oponentes e mostrar que sou um grande ninja! Fez a pose

Os olhos da rapariga brilharam. _Já és um grande ninja... Lee-kun... _Os seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma estrela metálica que não lhe tocou por um triz, pois esta a agarrou a tempo.

- Tenten! [

- Gomen, gomen! ' Era pa' acertar no Lee. '

Os olhos de Lee ficaram muito abertos e brancos. Deixou descair o queixo. _A pontaria da Tenten 'tá assim tãããããoooo má?? _Recompôs-se.

- Vês, Ichigo? Isto é o que acontece quando não se treina à hora de almoço.

Disse cheio de razão terminando com a sua, tão conhecida, pose. A rapariga riu-se baixinho. Mal teve tempo para dar um passo para trás, Tenten acabara de saltar sobre Lee a tentar sufoca-lo.

_Esta gente está muito agressiva hoje... _O////o

- Retira o que disseste, Lee!!

- Arrrsss Errsss...

Lee tentava, mas as mãos cerravam-lhe a garganta com demasiada força.

- Vês, Ichigo? Isto é o que acontece quando não prestamos atenção às regras básicas ninja como 'Estar sempre atento ao que nos rodeia!'!

Ichigo começava a inquietar-se por Lee que passara a roxo.

- Er... Percebo isso perfeitamente, Tenten... Mas... Er... É suposto o Lee estar a ficar da mesma cor que uma ameixa?? O.o

A rapariga de totós olhou para a cara do jovem. _Oops!_ Disse a si mesma que a culpa não era dela, Lee é que era demasiado sensível. Mas não foi o suficiente, ficou com remorsos e largou-o.

Ao ver-se livre, inspirou muito ar com força e pediu desculpa a Tenten. Ichigo precipitou-se sobre ele.

Um rapaz de cabelos longos e negros entrou na área de treino onde estes se encontravam. Aproximou-se.

- Vamos almoçar fora, venham.

Disse sorrindo o que fez Ichigo e Tenten ficar a olhar, para este, completamente chocadas.

- Er... Neji? Neji? 'Tá tudo bem contigo?

Perguntou Tenten torcendo o sobrolho.

- Óptimo! Não podia estar melhor! Ou talvez pudesse... Mas estou muito bem.

Voltou a sorrir. Lee, que já se recompusera, também o mirava espantado. Os jovens entreolharam-se ao estranhar o facto de Neji estar de tão bom humor.

- Não percebo porquê que estão para mim com essa cara...

- Não percebo o que é que aconteceu ao Neji que conhecemos...

Ichigo estava baralhada. Que poderia ter acontecido assim de tão bom a Neji para este estar naquele estado.

- OH NÃO!! DROGASTE-TE, NEJI?? Òó

Gotas apareceram na cabeça de todos ao ouvir a espalhafatosa sugestão de Lee.

- O quê que foi?? Podia ser!!

- Er... Não, Lee, não podia. –.–'

Disse Tenten sinceramente.

- Então, afinal o qu'é que te aconteceu?

Perguntaram os amigos. Fosse o que fosse, deveria ser uma coisa exorbitantemente fantástica. Caso contrário, Neji nunca ficaria assim. Ver o rapaz daquela maneira era quase impossível. Aliás, todos pensaram ser impossível até o verem assim.

- Não têm nada a haver com isso. –////–'

- Ah! Ao menos nisso não decidiste mudar subitamente!! Continuas a ser do género 'Isso é da minha conta.' , 'Isso são assuntos meus.' e 'Isso só a mim me diz respeito.'. Ao menos assim não tenho a impressão de 'tar a falar com um completo desconhecido.

Brincou Ichigo. Ao ver a cara com que Neji ficara arrependeu-se. Desculpou-se rapidamente para que o rapaz não perdesse a felicidade com que tinha começado o dia.

- Er... E esse almoço?

Perguntou Lee ao ouvir o seu estômago a roncar. Tenten olhou para a sua barriga, também se começava a queixar.

- Vamos almoçar com o resto das pessoas que não foram em missão.

- Os senseis também?

- Não, Ichigo-san. Com os do nosso escalão juvenil.

- Escalão juvenil? Esse nome foi inspirado no Lee-kun?

Troçou Tenten a olhar para Lee pelo canto do olho. Que lhe retribuiu um sorriso amarelo.

- Kind of. x')

E assim partiram em direcção ao bar, rindo e brincando uns com os outros.

Perto do grande portão de Konoha uma rapariga de cabelos brancos e ondulados tentava aperfeiçoar o seu genjitsu.

- Vá lá, Shoo! Esforça-te mais!

- Grrrr! ISTO É COMPLICADO, KIBA!

- Hey! Pediste-me ajuda, agora, arcas com as consequências.

A rapariga virou-lhe as costas. Ao aperceber-se de que chateara a rapariga, Kiba chegou-se perto dela e pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Gomen, Shoo. Mas tens mesmo de trabalhar no teu genjutsu...

Tentou ser o mais sincero possível, pondo um timbre na sua voz que revelava pena de ter de lhe dizer uma coisa daquelas.

A rapariga baixou a cabeça e virou-se para Kiba. Baixinho, quase inaudível, disse:

- Eu sei... Mas é tão difícil melhorar...

- Tive uma ideia! Achas que depois de comer, ficas com mais energia?

- COMER? SE ACHO? TENHO A CERTEZA! Vamos aonde? ÔÔ

Os olhos da rapariga brilhavam. Comida, era decididamente, o que ela mais gostava de fazer.

Limpou o seu vestido cor-de-rosa, todo empoeirado, do treino, e seguiu ao lado de Kiba.

- A Hinata disse-me, hoje de manhã, que hoje iam todos almoçar ao bar da rua principal. Vamos ter com eles.

- A um bar? Nani? Eu quero ir a um restaurante!! T.T

- Hein? Porquê?

- Posso comer maaaais!

Uma grande gota surgiu na testa de Kiba. A amiga tinha, decididamente, um grande buraco no estômago, onde cabia tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Ao mesmo tempo que iam andando, Shoo ia brincando com Akamaru atirando-lhe pequenas flechas de madeira que ele lhe trazia sem se cansar.

De repente, quando Akamaru aterrava de costas para apanhar uma flecha em pleno voo, um rapaz fez um gemido doloroso.

- Hiro-kun! 'Tás bem?

Perguntou Shoo preocupada. Kiba apressou-se a ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

- Er... Gomenasai. Ás vezes o Akamaru perde noção do tamanho que tem. '

Como que a pedir desculpas, Akamaru inclinou a cabeça a Hiro.

- Não tem importância.

Sorriu.

- Er... Vamos almoçar com o resto do pessoal. Queres vir?

Kiba tentava desculpar-se pelo Akamaru, da maneira que conseguia. Não tinha a certeza, mas achava que Hinata não lhe dissera que Hiro ia ao almoço, seria assim o primeiro a convidá-lo.

- Gomenasai. Amanhã parto em missão. Provavelmente não tenho tempo para ir almoçar fora...

- Oh, que pena... A Hinata ia gostar de te ver por lá. /

O rapaz com triângulos nas bochechas torceu o sobrolho. _Ai ia? Pensava qu'o tipo de rapaz da Hinata não era deste género... Solitário..._ Assustou-se ao olhar para a cara do rapaz.

Hiro tinha os olhos a brilhar.

- A sério? Quer dizer... Ia? D

- Claro que sim. '

Disse Shoo percebendo que o seu palpite estava correcto. _Assim, desta vez, ele vai ter de vir connosco em vez de s'encostar a uma árvore sozinho. _Sorriu diabolicamente na sua imaginação. Na realidade, limitou-se simplesmente a fazer um sorriso travesso.

**Capitulo III**

**Parte A**

Numa zona escura e sombria, um homem já de idade, discutia com um rapaz de cabelos escuros e íris negra.

- És um mole. Nunca matas ninguém.

Disse a voz fria que provinha de um homem sentado numa cadeira de madeira. Entretinha-se balançando entre os dedos um kunari.

- MENTIRA! EU MATO SE FOR PRECISO!

- Então porque é que nunca mataste ninguém?

O rapaz activou os seus poderes especiais. Os olhos tornaram-se encarnados com três gotas negras.

- PORQUE NUNCA FOI NECESSARIO! E ASSIM OS MEUS OPONENTES VIVEM COM O LEMBRAÇA DE TEREM SIDO DERROTADOS POR MIM!

- Ai, sim? E achas qu'isso é importante?

- VIVEM COM A HUMILHAÇÃO!

- Se entendes isso dessa maneira...

O rapaz deu um passo em frente, seco e ríspido. O homem levantou a cabeça.

- Pensas que é dessa maneira que vais acabar com o teu irmão? Deixando os outros viver, Sasuke?

Gotas de suor escorriam pela face gelada do jovem. Rangia os dentes com toda a sua força. Sem aguentar mais disse:

- ARRRG! NÃO PERCEBES NADA! JÁ NÃO PRECISO DE TI! JÁ M'ENSINASTE TUDO O QUE TINHAS A ENSINAR!

Orishimaru olhou-o firmemente. Levantou-se então da cadeira.

- Vais fugir, é isso? – Perguntou.

- FUGIR? VOU MATAR-TE!

Dito isto, Sasuke pôs-se em posição de ataque. Utilizou repetidas vezes Goukakyuu no Jutsu, que melhorara significativamente nos últimos anos e Housenka no Jutsu, que por sua vez também estava mais forte. Ryuuka no Jutsu que nunca estivera tão potente e preciso.

Orochimaru riposto rindo-se do adversário e contemplando o resultado do seu árduo trabalho investido em Sasuke. Usou Nan no Kaizou, permitindo-lhe assim chegar até Sasuke. Usou Senei Jashu assim que viu Sasuke a escapar.

Assim que se viu fora do alcance de qualquer um dos ataques do homem de cabelos compridos, Sasuke utilizou a sua técnica Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi. Instantaneamente, o treinador caiu de barriga no chão contorcendo-se com dores.

Ao ver Oroshimaru estendido no chão, deu-se como vencedor.

- Eu disse,... que me tinhas ensinado tudo.

Sorriu arrogantemente. A expressão mudou. Sons e uma espécie de risos começaram a vir do espaço ocupado pelo homem.

- Não aprendeste nada desde que estás aqui?

Sasuke recuou, ouviu-o proferir algumas palavras que não entendeu.

Do nada, o corpo de Oroshimaru começava a ganhar outra forma, arrebentou os fios de kunais que o envolviam.

Acabara de se transformar numa enorme cobra.

- Então é este o teu verdadeiro corpo?

Sasuke não parecia surpreendido.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!

Uma cobra branca surgiu por baixo do jovem rapaz, explodindo e destruindo a peça onde se encontravam.

As duas cobras começaram assim uma luta eminente. Por fim, Sasuke utilizou a técnica Daijigoku no Jutsu.

Ao ver-se sugado pela areia, o homem invocou a sua técnica para se apoderar de outros corpos, mais precisamente, o de Sasuke.

O rapaz apercebeu-se do que Oroshimaru estava a tentar fazer. Rapidamente embalou-o numa das suas ilusões, utilizando o seu Sharingan. A meio do combate precisou de mudar a sua força para nível dois, usando a marca negra, começava a sentir-se pesado por estar a usá-la.

Na sala meia destruída, ficou apenas um Sasuke.

De trás da porta, um homem de óculos e cabelos brancos mostrava uma cara assombrada.

- Oroshimaru? Ou Sasuke?

Sasuke virou-se para Kabuto e mostrou-lhe através do seu Sharingan o que se tinha passado e como derrotara o seu oponente. Quando a ilusão terminou os óculos de Kabuto fizeram reflexo nos olhos de Sasuke. [i_Então Sasuke, hein?[/i _Pensou.

- És livre de partir, Kabuto, agora quem manda, sou eu. Tenho coisas para fazer.

Kabuto acenou afirmativamente e viu o rapaz partir.

O ar estava abafado, dificilmente se conseguia passar entre as mesas. As vitrinas e janelas do bar estavam embaciadas devido ao calor que as pessoas libertavam.

- Sushi (( Aquele enroladinho com alga e arroz )), sashimi (( Peixe cru )) e tempura (( Legumes ou camarões fritos com massa )), é para quem?

- Pra' mim!

- Aqui.

- He he ////

Responderam Lynne, Shippou e Ino, respectivamente. Ino e Lynne deitaram lágrimas de felicidade ao ver a comida, finalmente, à frente das suas caras. Levantaram os pauzinhos e preparam-se para atacar.

- Nãããããoooooo!!

Impediu Shippou arrancando-lhes os pauzinhos das mãos. Fechou os olhos e sorrindo filosofou:

- É feio começar a comer à frente doutras pessoas quando estas não estão também a comer. Esperem até que os outros tenham os seus pratos.

- Nani??

Lynne estava contra a filosofia do amigo. Queria comer, tinha um buraco no estômago que ia dali até à Aldeia da Garra.

- Assim vai ficar frio! T-T

Reclamou Ino que ainda tinha mais fome que a amiga.

- Elas podem comer, Shippou-kun.

Disse Hinata baixinho. Subitamente sentiu o seu estômago a contrair-se. Ouviu-se um leve 'Rom-rom'. Toda a rapariga de cabelo azul ficou vermelha.

- Er... Ok... Se calhar é melhor esperar-mos. '

Sorriu Ino dando uma pancada na mão de Lynne que se preparava para mergulhar no prato de sushi.

- Baaah!! T-T

Shoo, Kiba e Hiro chegavam agora do frio da rua. Shoo já tinha o cabelo branco, então com a sua pele branca do frio, parecia um fantasma.

- OMG!! Shoo, estás bem? Oo

Intrigou-se Chouji que estava agarrado a um pacote de batatas fritas. Os olhos da rapariga abriram-se muito, e fazendo voar tudo à sua volta, correu para o lado do rapaz arrancando-lhe o pacote de batatas fritas da mão.

Levou uma mão cheia à boca. Fazendo 'Croque croque' a cada dentada.

- Agowwa... touê... muite... benhe!! 'D

Tentou articular enquanto mastigava. Grandes gotas apareceram na cabeça de todos à sua volta. A cara de Shoo voltou a ganhar a sua cor habitual.

- O que é que andaram a fazer até agora?

Perguntou Shino a olhar atentamente para o relógio. Marcava duas da tarde.

- A treinar a Shoo. .'

Disse Kiba com uma expressão de quem diz 'A coisa está negra'. Shoo fitou-o seriamente e pegou num punhado de batatas fritas e com destreza enfiou-o na boca e engoliu-o de uma só vez, com a intenção de perturbar Kiba. Resultou. O rapaz dos triângulos na cara engoliu em seco.

- Tu hoje és o senhor do relógio, Shino? x')

- Não gosto que as pessoas cheguem tarde.

Disse friamente. Ino arrependeu-se da pergunta ao sentir um arrepio na espinha só de imaginar o olhar que Shino lhe deveria estar a lançar. Não o conseguia distinguir por causa dos óculos de sol.

- Não tinhas frio na rua, Shoo, só com esse vestidinho?

Perguntou Tenten que, tal como Lee, Neji e Ichigo, já se tinha juntado aos amigos.

- Tenhe,... mas,... na faje male,... axim treine,... a minhe,... capaxidade de rejistenxia.

Sorriu Shoo ainda com a boca cheia. A última batata aproximava-se.

- Acabou, acabou! Dá-me o pacote!

- Não, Chouji! 'Tou a tentar comer!

- A última é minha!

- Desculpa? É minha!

Faíscas saltaram ao cruzarem o olhar.

- Grrrrrsss!

Do nada, Chouji arrancou o pacote das mãos de Shoo e despejou-o na sua grande boca. A rapariga olhou traumatizada.

- Como foste capaz? [

- Gomen, gomen. Mas a ultima era minha.

- Arrrrg!

A rapariga saltou para o pescoço de Chouji e tentou sufoca-lo.

- Decididamente, esta gente hoje,... está determinada em matar alguém.

Riu-se Ichigo. O empregado trouxe dois pratos exactamente iguais que colocou na frente de Chouji e Shoo. Ao olhar para o mangar, a rapariga de cabelos brancos soltou o rapaz e concentrou-se no prato.

- Que bom aspecto!!! A comer!!! 'D

- Não! Shoo-san! Tens de esperar pelos outros.

Sorriu Shippou novamente. Os olhos de Shoo encontraram os do rapaz educado. Estavam em chama, e a cara ficara subitamente vermelha. Soletrou alta e claramente:

- EU... QUERO... COMER!!! [

- Er... Gomen, gomen... Faz o favor... '

Lynne e Ino olharam para Shippou reprovadoramente.

- Seu Bakah! E a nós não nos deixas comer!

- A Shoo estava num caso que requeria cuidado.

- Em manter os teus ossos inteiros?

Riu-se um rapaz loiro que acabara de entrar, seguido de uma rapariga de cabelos rosa.

- Ah, Naruto! Isso não seria um problema, o olhar da Shoo magoa mais que os punhos dela.

Disse Kiba bebendo um trago de sumo de laranja. Cuspiu tudo em cima de Ino que estava à sua frente. Shoo acabara de lhe dar uma cacetada na cabeça.

- KIBAAAAAAA!!

- Foi... Er... Foi a Shoo!! Não,... não. Ino, cuidado, esse prato tem ar de estar quente e... e de ser muito pesado. Er... Ino, Ino??

Ino levara muito tempo, Lynne acabara de jogar um copo de água à cara de Kiba.

- Hey! Não ia deixar a Ino desperdiçar aquele prato de comida. –.–'

Gotas apareceram na testa dos restantes.

Naruto abriu a boca de repente, ao ver o empregado servir a Hinata um rammen com um aspecto delicioso.

- Hey, Hinata! Tive imensas saudades tuas.

Sentou-se ao lado da mesma e abraçou-a. [i_Aqueles dois são demasiado parecidos..._ [/iIno torcia o nariz ao compara-lo com Lynne. Ao sentir os braços de Naruto a cerrá-la, Hinata desmaiou.

- Hinata? Hinata?

- E lá vamos nós outra vez... –.–'

Kiba já estava a estender a mão para dar palmadinhas na cara da companheira de equipa.

- Hey! Não lhe vais bater, seu bakah!

Contrapôs-se Naruto indignado.

- Ela tem que acordar, não?

A rapariga abriu os olhos devagar e o loiro desatou a gritar.

- Vês? Ela acordou! Não precisaste de lhe bater!

Ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz e ao aperceber-se de que o peito do rapaz continuava colado ao dela, a rapariga voltou a desmaiar.

- Hein? Hinata? Hinata?

- Er... Queres um conselho, Naruto? Primeiro afasta-te dela, depois tenta acordá-la. –/////–'

Sakura não estava nos seus dias.

- Nani? Assim com'é que a acordo? Se m'afasto dela? Achas q'ela precisa d'ar, é isso?

Todas as raparigas baixaram a cabeça com uma gota na testa. Chouji, Shikamaru e Shino imitaram-nas.

- Qu'é que foi?

- Nada, Naruto, nada, é isso mesmo.

Hinata voltou a abrir os olhos, desta vez, Naruto já não estava a abraça-la. Levantou-se.

- Gomenasai. –////–'

- Não faz mal, Hinata-chan! Posso provar o teu rammen?

A rapariga acenou que sim e começou a brincar com os dedos. Sakura e Lynne apressaram-se a dar um carolo ao rapaz.

- Pede o teu, Naruto!

Chateou-se a rapariga de cabelos compridos com caracóis. Antes que Naruto pudesse ter aceite a proposta, já o empregado lhe trazia uma enorme taça de rammen.

- Huuuum. Não tão bom como o de Ichiraku, mas muito bom.

O empregado ficou com uma cruzinha na testa e um sorriso amarelo.

- Arigato.

Disse e voltou à cozinha para ir buscar mais pratos.

- Onde andarão, Videl-chan e Shaken-kun?

Perguntou-se Shino olhando novamente para o relógio.

- Eles 'tavam lá fora à bocadinho.

Informou Sakura notando que realmente estes ainda não tinham chegado. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que, talvez Videl não quisesse partilhar o mesmo espaço com ela, depois desta lhe ter recusado a partida nesse mesmo dia.

- Se voltas a olhar para esse relógio, tiro-to e parto-o em mil bocadinhos.

Lynne olhava seriamente para Shino, como de costume, este não mostrou qualquer expressão. Lynne torceu o sobrolho, queria uma resposta.

- 'Tás à espera de algo?

- Sim, Shino! Que me digas 'Não vais conseguir tirar-mo.' ou 'Está bem eu paro de olhar po' relógio e começo a falar como uma pessoa civilizada.'

- 'Tás a insinuar que não sou civilizado? [

- Bom, esquece. Shippoooou!! Deixa-me comer!! O Naruto também 'tá a comer!

- Mas não devia. E deixa de te armar em criancinha.

- Mas,... mas...

- Não há mas nem meio mas, esperas pelos outros.

- Aaaaah! Estava mesmo bom!

Naruto acabara o prato e esfregava a barriga. A rapariga olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, saltando por cima de Hinata para chegar ao rapaz, Lynne derrubou o copo de sumo de maçã de Hinata em cima de Ino que acabara de se levantar para pegar no sal.

- Ôh ouh!! Ôô

Exclamou Kiba ao ver a cena anterior repetir-se com Lynne.

- Gomen, gomen, Ino! Não me vais fazer mal,... pois não?? '

- Lynneeee!! [

Ino respirou fundo e Lynne correu para o balcão do bar, agarrou nuns objectos e deixou umas moedas em cima da mesa.

- Toma, Ino,... três chupas. 'Tás melhor? '

Ino enxugou-se com um pano que o empregado deixara em cima da mesa. Ao ver os chupas, os olhos começaram a brilhar e atirou-se para cima deles.

_[iUfa... Já s'esqueceu do sumo. ' [/i_Pensou a rapariga. O coração batia celeradamente.

Iam todos começar a comer quando a porta da entrada voltou a abrir-se.

_[iMau, 'tá difícil de começar a comer, hoje. Já 'tou arrependido de ter impedido a Lynne e Ino de começar a comer.[/i _Olhou para a barriga.[i _Até o meu estômago me diz que tomei uma péssima decisão... [/i_

- Gomenasai! Tivemos a fazer um recado de Shizune-senpei.

Desculpou-se um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos que caminhava à frente de uma rapariga e de um rapaz.

- Que recado?

Perguntou Lee com os pauzinhos na mão.

- Mais exactamente... O recado era para o Ren...

Explicou a rapariga que vinha atrás dele.

- Mas a Videl e eu vimos o quele 'tava a fazer e tivemos pena dele, decidimos ajudá-lo. Por isso atrasamo-nos um bocadinho... '

- Um bocadinho?

Lynne virou a sua cabeça, na direcção da voz, muito lentamente, com a testa de tonalidade lilás e olhos de meter medo.

- Eu... Avisei-te.

E saltou para cima de Shino arrancando-lhe o relógio. Tocou numa tatuagem com o símbolo de Vénus desenhado (( Uma letra chinesa que significa Vénus. )) a cor-de-rosa que tinha acima do peito. Uma espécie de fumo da mesma cor saia da mão dela. Com um golpe seco e rápido bateu no relógio partindo-o em mil bocadinhos, tal como prometera.

- Hey! Não podes usar o chacra da Vénus pa' essas coisas!

Repreendeu outro companheiro da equipa da rapariga, Ren.

- Hein? Porque é que não haveria de poder usar? –.–'

- Porque, olha porque não precisas de o gastar assim. Além disso, Hikaru-sensei disse para não passares a vida a usá-lo!

- Ren, Hikaru-sensei, disse isso à três anos. Agora eu sei usar o chacra de Vénus e o chacra da Pinku Kyuubi.

Sorriu a rapariga orgulhosa. Ren não parecia convencido.

- Wuauh, Lynne-chan! Isso é excelente!

Naruto estava impressionado.

- Toda agente melhorou nestes anos em que não vos vi. D

- É normal, Naruto. –.–'

Sakura ainda não melhorara o seu humor. Do outro lado da mesa Neji, Lee e Tenten tinham uma conversa interessante sobre a falta de gosto de Lee para se vestir.

- Gomenasai, Lee, mas a tua roupa é de, no mínimo dos mínimos, dos tempos em que a minha avó ainda realizava missões.

Brincava Tenten. Ichigo torceu o nariz.

- Coitadinho do Lee. A roupa que tem vestida também não interessa. O resto é que é importante.

Sorriu. Lee fez-lhe um aceno de agradecimento.

- O problema é que nisso ele também é chato.

Riram-se Tenten e Neji.

- Aaaaaah!! ELE RIU-SE!! ÒÓ

Naruto ia tendo um ataque cardíaco. Apontou com o dedo e caiu da cadeira fazendo um galo nascer atrás da cabeça.

Akamaru que esperava lá fora, por ser muito grande para passar pela porta, olhava para o galo na cabeça de Naruto e ladrou pela janela a Kiba, dizendo que aquilo estava com um aspecto horrível. (( Oiéé!! Os Cães falam:D ))

Kiba concordou.

**Parte B**

- O Naruto tem razão o Neji 'tá a rir-se! Òó

Espantou-se Shikamaru. Ao ouvir a palavra 'Neji' todos olharam para este e lá estava ele a rir-se. Todos afastaram as suas cadeiras para longe menos, Tenten, Ichigo e Lee.

- Er... Têm a certeza de que é o Neji?

- O que queres dizer com isso Shaken?

- Er... Confirmaram se era mesmo o Neji?

- Claro que é o Neji, quem querias que fosse?

Os jovens entreolharam-se. [i_Deve ser um espião._ [/iPensaram Naruto, Lynne e Shippou.[i _Será um extraterrestre?_ [/iInquiriu-se Shoo. [i _Que ao menos alguém esteja a ter um dia feliz._ [/iAmuou Sakura. [i_Ao menos ele, não está todo sujo! S'eu estivesse na posição dele também estaria assim!_ [/iRefilou Ino.

[i_Normalmente,... ele não é assim. _[/iReflectiram Hinata, Shikamaru e Chouji. [i_Até ele está a seguir uma nova vida, e eu continuo a fechar-me na minha concha. _[/iApercebeu-se Hiro. [i _Cheira a Neji. _[/iFungou Kiba. [i _Fizeram-lhe uma lavagem cerebral?_ [/iTentava Naruto desvendar. [i _O qu'é que lhe aconteceu?_ [/iPerguntavam-se Shino e Ren. [i _Muito estranho da parte do Neji... Sorrir nunca foi o seu forte, então RIR..._ [/iSuponha Videl.

- Oh! O qu'é que vocês têm? –.–'

- 'Tão todos a olhar com cara de mau. – Assustou-se Ichigo.

- Já não se pode estar bem disposto? Oo

Preocupou-se Neji.

- Bom, nós admitimos qu'ele 'tá estranho, mas é o nosso Neji!

Disse Lee fazendo a sua tão adorada pose. Neji olhou de lado para ele e fechou os olhos a tentar conter-se.

- Ah! Também não suporta o Lee! D

- É, de facto, o Neji.

Brincaram Lynne e Naruto. Que rapidamente levaram com carolos de Tenten e Ichigo.

- É que nem pensem que, por uma vez qu'o Neji está de bom humor, vocês vão estragar isso. –.–'

- Não te preocupes, Ichigo-san! Eu hoje não fico de mau humor. ( x

- Ai, não? ( Muahahah ' ) Então podemos fazer e ter as brincadeiras que quisermos que tu te vais rir?

Perguntou Naruto a achar a situação interessante.

- De certa forma, sim.

- Harem no Jutsu!!

O bar encheu-se de mulheres nuas que rodopiavam à volta de Neji.

- NARUTO!!!

Gritaram quase todos os seus amigos e o empregado. Lynne, Ino e Shaken partiram-se a rir e Hinata tapou os olhos.

- Naruto, quando eu disse 'ter as brincadeiras que quiseres', também não era preciso passar dos limites! Hakke Hasangeki!

As diversas mulheres desapareceram e Naruto voltou a transformar-se nele mesmo.

- Pois, é mesmo o chato do Neji.

Confirmou Naruto.

- Não é excelente, 'tarmos aqui todos juntos?! D

Ino olhou para a cara de algumas pessoas que a rodeavam e chegou à conclusão que não deviam partilhar todos a mesma felicidade que ela.

- Pronto, também não é preciso ficar assim. –.–'

- Ino-chan, acho qu'é por causa do Sasuke-kun.

Sussurrou Hinata. A rapariga loira de cabelo atado olhou em volta. Lynne escondendo a cabeça, Videl a disfarçar as lágrimas olhando para a janela, Naruto concentrando-se em algo que tinha no bolso, Sakura a contemplar os pés... [i_Sim... O problema é, definitivamente, o Sasuke... _[/iAdmitiu.

- Ah, pois, não está cá o Sai!

Reparou Hiro. Até agora, nenhum deles se tinha apercebido de que este não estava presente.

- Ah! Sim... O Sai foi com Yamato-senpei fazer não percebi muito bem o quê...

Lembrou-se Sakura.

- Isso é tudo extremamente emocionante, mas,... podemos ir almoçar?

O estômago de Shoo já se estava a queixar novamente, ou talvez fosse a sua gula. A rapariga nunca conseguia distinguir bem à primeira.

- Sim, são três da tarde.

Lynne olhou lentamente para Shino, depois para o relógio esmagado em cima da mesa. Novamente para Shino. Este, tinha um novo relógio na mão.

'O QUÊ!!!???'

Saltou por cima das mesas, tocou na tatuagem em pleno voo e aterrou em cima de Shino com uma mão cheia de chacra cor-de-rosa.

Sakura virou-se preocupada para Naruto que estava maravilhado.

- Faz qualquer coisa, Naruto! Ela não pode estar sempre a usar o chacra de Vénus para estas ninharias!

- E o qu'é que queres q'eu faça?

- Tu é qu'és o melhor amigo dela! Oó

- Mas o qu'ela 'tá a fazer é fantástico.

Sakura enervou-se, os seus olhos ficaram novamente brancos e a sua testa lilás com uma cruzinha ao lado. Fechou os punhos e mostrou-os a Naruto.

- SE NÃO FIZERES NADA LEVAS COM ESTES DOIS EM CIMA!!

- Er... Calma, Sakura-chan!

Aproximou-se de Lynne e pediu-lhe que parasse de usar o chacra cor-de-rosa. A rapariga olhou incrédula para ele.

- Hein? Nem penses!

Naruto encolheu os ombros e voltou-se para Sakura que voltou a mostrar-lhe os punhos. Deu meia volta e aproximou-se de Lynne. Desta vez a rapariga empurrou-o com uma mão e este voo até aos pés de Hinata. A jovem agachou-se para o ajudar a levantar.

- Arigato, Hinata-chan.

Lamentou-se o rapaz indignado por estar no meio de duas ursas enervadas. [i_S'eu partir o relógio do Shino, a Lynne vai parar..._ [/iPensou. Atirou-se também a Shino.

- Aaaah! Naruto! Qu'é que 'tás a fazer?

Videl tentava separar Naruto de perto de Shino com ajuda de Shippou, enquanto que Shikamaru tentava arrastar Lynne com a ajuda de Shaken.

- NÃO FOI ISSO QUE TE PEDI, SEU BAKAH!

Chateou-se Sakura dando um murro na barriga do loiro. O proprietário do bar deixou descair o maxilar inferior quando se aproximou do balcão. _E eu a pensar quera o meu dia de sorte. _[i_Ainda não comeram nada, não pagaram nada e ainda me transformaram isto num ringue de boxe._ [/iT.T Pensou.

- Decididamente,... Hoje 'tá toda a gente disposta a matar alguém.

Sorriu Ichigo a apreciar a cena junto de Tenten. Neji e Lee tinham acabado de se deslocar para ir tentar separar aquela gente.

- Não vais ajudar o teu camarada, Kiba?

Perguntou Hiro achando que estava toda a gente a ficar maluca ali.

- Ná. Ele desenrasca-se sozinho.

Gotas surgiram na cabeça de Hiro e de Hinata que ouvira a resposta.

Finalmente tinham chegado. Após um longo caminho percorrido, Tobi acompanhado de uma jovem rapariga tinham chegado. As ruas estavam vazias. _Por causa do frio._ Calculava a rapariga.

- Vamos aonde, vamos aonde?

- Tobi, a criança aqui, sou eu!

- Hein?

- Bom, esquece. Temos de ir ter com a Konan ao sítio onde ela está.

- E ond'é que ela está?

- Aonde é que haveria de estar? Na única estalagem da aldeia. –.–'

Tiraram as capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas e puseram-nas dentro dos seus sacos. Começaram então a andar na direcção da estalagem.

A estalagem ficava um pouco longe dali, teriam de seguir a avenida principal, o que era um pouco perigoso para eles. Se alguém os reconhecesse, estavam feitos.

Ao descer a avenida principal, a rapariga viu um cão de proporcionalidades aterradoras que se deitava em frente a um bar. Assomou-se à janela e espreitou lá para dentro.

Um grande grupo de pessoas, acumulavam-se no centro do bar, tornando aquilo numa arena de batalha. Riu-se baixinho e seguiu as caras. Chegou a uma pessoa com os olhos azuis céu, parecia estar a sofrer, de joelhos no chão a agarrar a barriga, levantou-se e endireitou a cabeça. _Naruto._

- Hey! Ayumi! Despacha-te.

- Er... Deu-me uma súbita vontade de comer comida de,... daqui!

Apontou para dentro do bar, sorrindo desajeitadamente. Não sabia como lidar com os seus sentimentos. O seu coração palpitava cada vez com mais força. Os seus pensamentos, eram um completo remoinho, as ideias não conseguiam assentar. O lábio tremia e ela combatia com ele tentando mantendo-o direito.

- Está bem.

Acenou Tobi. A rapariga parou por momentos. [i_Tão fácil... Não se vai queixar? Fazer uma birra? Chatear?_ [/i

- Também estava a ficar com fome, por isso...

Ayumi ficou roxa, uma gota enorme apareceu na sua testa. Deixou descair a cabeça. [i_Seria fácil de mais._ [/i

- Não, Tobi. Quero comer sosinha. Além disso a Konan precisa de ti, vai andando.

- Mas eu tenho fome!

- Isso não interessa! Comes depois! Vá lá, despacha-te!

Tobi foi caminhando em frente olhando para trás de vez em quando. Ayumi certificou-se de que não era seguida e depois entrou.

**Parte C**

A discussão já tinha acalmado.

- Agora, vê se não arranjas mais relógios!

Aconselhou Lynne com olhos em chamas. Ao seu lado estava um monte de relógios triturados.

- Partiste-me cento e oitenta e dois relógios.

Shino estava chocado, mas como de costume, não se conseguia distinguir qualquer expressão que este estivesse a fazer. Agora a rapariga de cabelos loiros arruivados sorria de contentamento.

Naruto sentava-se com dificuldade numa cadeira. Agarrava-se com força à barriga queixoso.

- Sakura-chan! Ela só queria partir relógios, que mal tem partir relógios?

- Porque é muito ético, andar por aí a partir relógios...

Constatou Shaken.

- Então não sabiam que é uma das práticas mais conhecidas no País do Tempo? Partir relógios?

Shippou tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Shippou, no País do Tempo, os relógios são sagrados.

Explicou-lhe Hiro.

- Como seria de esperar...

Aprovou Ichigo.

Naruto levantou a cabeça em direcção à entrada.

- Ayu... Ayu... Ayumi-san?!

A dor passou-lhe num abrir e piscar de olhos. Ao ver a amiga, saltou da cadeira e correu para junto desta.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun.

- Qu'é que 'tás aqui a fazer?

- Er... Vinha comer. [i_Que raio de desculpa, Ayumi!! -.-'_ [/i

- Oh! Mas... E aqui? O qu'é que 'tás a fazer em Konoha? Não devias estar noutro sítio?

A rapariga bloqueou. Que poderia dizer?

- Er... 'Tou a fazer uma viagem à volta do mundo e Konoha é uma das minhas paragens. '

- Fantástico! Vamos poder divertir-nos: D

- Hai. – Sorriu.

- Vais ficar ca' para os Chuunin Shiken?

- Hai. 'Tou ansiosa para ver os combates!! D

- Excelente! Então ainda temos muito tempo!! D

À mesa os amigos olhavam uns para os outros à procura de respostas. Sakura levantou-se e estendeu-lhe os braços.

- Bem-vinda, Ayumi!!

- Arigato, Skura-chan.

- Então vais ficar cá? D

- Hai. Já tinha saudades vossas.

Afirmou com os olhos a brilhar.

- E nós tuas!

Disse Naruto esfregando a cabeça com embaraço. Sakura virou-se para os amigos e apresentou a rapariga, todos a saudaram com um aceno de mão ou de cabeça.

- Prazer em conhecer-vos.

- Senta-te ao meu lado, Ayumi!

Pediu Sakura radiante. Acompanhada por Sakura dirigiu-se à mesa. Encomendaram mais uns pratos e sentaram-se à mesa, pela primeira vez, civilizadamente.

**Parte D**

Na casa mais conhecida de Konoha, uma casa encarnada próxima da montanha esculpida com a cara dos cinco Hokages e dos cinco Conselheiros-Mestre, decorria uma reunião.

- Eles não podem ir.

- Tsunade-sama, sabes perfeitamente que eles são dois dos melhores no escalão deles.

- Nunca o neguei. Mas não os quero mandar numa missão destas, seria demasiado riscado.

- Eles já passaram por coisas bem piores.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos acabara de entrar. Asuma, como sempre, tinha um cigarro na boca, com um único gesto Shizune destrui-o fazendo cara de má.

- Sou alérgica a tabaco.

O homem deixou descair a cabeça, sentia um vazio nos lábios.

- É verdade, mas também não precisamos de estar sempre a sujeitá-los a perigos.

Sugeriu outro homem que se encostava à janela.

- Tecnicamente, ser ninja é isso mesmo, Jiraiya.

Relembrou-o uma mulher de cabelos pretos sentada em cima de uma secretária.

- Sim, mas no caso deles, não seria o apropriado, Kurenai. Se eles forem apanhados, é tanto a desgraça deles, como a nossa.

- Justice, precisamos de mais ninjas, é uma guerra!

- Compreendo o que estás a dizer, Kurenai, mas perde-los dessa maneira seria altamente desnecessário.

Repreendeu-a Kakashi que lia um livro enquanto discutia o assunto juntamente dos outros Jounins.

- Nota-se que estás muito interessado, até lês um livro ao mesmo tempo que discutes uma coisa desta importância.

Kakashi guardou o livro e olhou para Kurenai pedindo perdão.

- De qualquer das maneiras, o Naruto e a Lynne poderiam tornar-se perigosos para todos.

Ponderou o sensei de Shippou, Ren e Lynne. Olhando para o bar, onde os jovens se encontravam, através da janela do gabinete do Hokage.

- Hikaru tem razão. Teríamos de estar todos com um olho nos nossos oponentes e outro naqueles dois. Durante estes três anos que treinei a Lynne, cada vez quela se enervava de mais perdia o controle de si mesma.

- O mesmo aconteceu comigo e com o Naruto quando eu o estava a treinar.

- Como assim, Jiraiya? Mizunih?

- Quando algo não corria como ele desejava ou quando se enervava, ou mesmo quando ele perdia a noção do chacra da Kyuubi, que estava a usar. Começava a criar um género de um casaco de chacra cor-de-laranja. Apareceram até quatro caudas, e fiquei com uma cicatriz gigante no peito. Ele perdeu completamente o controlo de si mesmo.

- Aconteceu o mesmo com a Lynne, se bem que a vez em que a quarta cauda apareceu, ela não estava comigo, estava com a Shizuka.

- Sim, é verdade. A excepção que o casaco de chacra da Lynne é cor-de-rosa. Como seria de esperar... Além disso, a rapariga perde o controle mais facilmente de que o Naruto, pelo menos, aquilo foi num instante.

Shizuka era a ''irmã mais velha'' de Lynne. Por outras palavras, era irmã mais nova de Shizune. Tinha agora dezoito anos e Shizune trinta, tal como Mizunih.

Ao passo que esta fora educada e treinada por Tsunade e se tornara numa ninja médica, Shizuka tornou-se numa das melhores Jounins de Konoha, tendo como habilidades as mesmas que a irmã, entre outras.

Shizuka e Mizunih foram ambas propostas como possíveis Hokages, mas Tsunade, por ser mais velha e mais experiência, acabou por ser a eleita.

- E não se esqueçam de que a Lynne ainda tem a dádiva de Vénus.

Relembrou Hikaru virando as costas à janela.

- Chamas-lhe dádiva? Seria, realmente, uma dádiva se ela não fosse uma jinchuurik, mas sendo assim... Só aumenta o chacra dela tornando-a ainda mais exposta aos poderes da Pinku Kyuubi.

Lamentou-se Mizunih.

- Mas afinal o que é que vocês os dois andaram a fazer com eles durante estes anos, para que agora eles cheguem aqui e tenham todos esses problemas? Mais valia terem estado quietos!

Queixou-se Maito Gai. Jiraiya agarrou em Mizunih para que esta não lhe limpasse o cebo. [i _Calma, Mizunih... –.–'_ [/iPediu mentalmente. Para além de Mizunih partilhar com Lynne a sua beleza e o seu talento, também partilhava o seu mau feitio, no que tocava a não suportar comentários desnecessários.

- SE QUERIAS MELHOR, FAZIAS TU! [

- Só perguntei o que andaram a fazer com eles.

- A TREINA-LOS!

- Dantes estavam bem e não libertavam casacos estranhos.

- MAS AGORA SÃO MAIS PODEROSOS!

Gai rendeu-se às evidências. Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira, cercada pelos olhares das pessoas que a rodeavam, e pôs-se à frente da secretária.

- Eles não vão. Por diversas razões.

- Como por exemplo?

Perguntou Asuma. _Não é evidente? –.–' _ Questionava-se Tsunade.

- Para começar, isso distrair-vos-ia, porque estariam sempre concentrados nele em vez de estarem concentrados nos inimigos. Depois, ainda teriam o problema de que, se a pessoa que tivesse o selo de velamento estivesse longe deles, seria ''Adeus mundo.''. Ainda temos o facto de que eles, tanto se poderiam virar contra os oponentes como contra um aliado. Também não podemos correr o risco que os Akatsuki se aproveitem da situação para os levarem sem ninguém reparar e lhes extraírem os Kyuubis. Seria o desastre total. E muito menos perde-los definitivamente, jamais me perdoaria.

- Tsunade-sama, estás a meter os teus sentimentos na mesa, isso não deveria contar!

Kurenai ainda não estava disposta a partir sem os Jinchuuriks. Podiam ser-lhes necessários.

- Claro que estou a meter os meus sentimentos em jogo! Eles são importantes para mim, tal como cada pessoa desta aldeia. O meu dever de Hokage é precisamente esse! Proteger todas as pessoas desta aldeia com todas as minhas forças!

- Creio que temos de lembrar a Kurenai de dar uma vista de olhos pelo livro das regras e atitudes a tomar por um Hokage.

Sugeriu Hikaru. Kurenai olhou para Asuma à procura de apoio, mas este estava demasiado concentrado em tentar preencher o vazio que sentia na boca com um rolo de papel. Baixou a cabeça.

- Então estamos decididos. Eles ficam.

Sorriu Kakashi triunfantemente. (Enfim... Se se pudesse ver. ) Shizuka olhou para Mizunih com ar apelativo e esta acenou-lhe afirmativamente para que ela falasse.

- Na verdade... Eu não acho que a Lynne vá achar muita piada a ficar aqui...

- Achas? Eu tenho mais que a certeza... E não faço a mínima ideia como é que ela ainda não descobriu que amanhã vão todos em missão menos ela e o Naruto. Se não já estavam aqui plantados a queixar-se. Mas eles hão de vir, e nesse momento não gostava de estar no lugar de Tsunade.

Disse Hikaru pondo a mão no ombro de Tsunade como que a dizer que tinha pena dela.

- Não precisas de ter pena de mim, Hikaru, também hás de ter que levar com a indignação da miúda. Caso não te lembres, és o sensei dela...

A testa de Hikaru ficou lilás e Tsunade fez um sorriso maléfico.

- Então temos de lhes arranjar um trabalho ou qualquer coisa para fazer, caso contrário, não é o Hikaru-senpei que a vai aturar, é mesmo o Kakashi, porque é o único de nós que vai ficar cá.

Os olhos de Hikaru brilharam ao ouvir Justice dizer aquilo. De facto, detestava ouvir as birras de Lynne, conseguia ficar com fortes dores de cabeça depois de a ouvir. Segundo ele, esta era demasiado... Compulsiva.

- E não queremos que o Kakashi os tenha que ouvir, porque caso não se lembrem, a razão dele...

- ... não ir nesta missão, é o facto de estar demasiado fragilizado para tal, e não nos dava muito jeito que na próxima missão ele ainda esteja neste estado, sim, sim, sim, eu sei isso tudo. Não se preocupem que hei de arranjar uma coisa qualquer para eles se entreterem.

Dito isto, a reunião encerrou. Começaram todos a sair da sala ficando apenas, Tsunade, Shizune, Shizuka, Mizunih, Jiraiya e Kakashi para trás.

- Vocês ficam cá, certo?

- Hai. Tenho umas coisas para tratar por cá...

- Nos últimos tempos toda a gente diz que tem coisas a tratar. –.–'

Reparou Shizuka que se entretinha a brincar com um pincel chocho.

- E é verdade, convidaram-me para assistir às audições para os novos membros da ANBU.

Revelou Jiraiya. Os olhos da jovem abriram-se muito. [i_Este, este vai assistir às audições?_ [/i

- A Shizuka vai participar nas audições. Está praticamente garantida. Já recebeu várias vezes o convite, portanto não vai ter problemas.

- Não és um bocadinho velha de mais para fazer as audições?

- TENHO DEZOITO ANOS! Além disso recebo convites dês dos dez anos. Só que como, Mizunih-sensei, nunca queria ficar em Konoha, nunca pude aceitar, também, nunca tive muita necessidade de tal. Mas visto que agora, Mizunih-sensei, decidiu criar raizes em Konoha definitivamente, achei que podia fazer qualquer coisa.

- Hum... Realmente já era tempo de te investires em qualquer coisa. Oó

Shizuka ficou branca. Mizunih agarrou nela e arrastou-a dali para fora. [i_Antes questa também tenha um ataque qualquer..._ [/iPensou.

**Capitulo IV**

Ainda no bar, Ayumi conversava com Naruto e Sakura.

- Nani, Ayumi-san?? Diz lá o qu'é que tens andado a fazer, não te vemos à que séculos!!

- Mas eu já disse, Naruto! Tenho andado a viajar.

O rapaz não ficou convencido. Ayumi tentou disfarçar.

- Afinal porque é que partiste? Nunca chegamos a saber porquê...

Sakura lembrou-se da última vez que vira a amiga. Na altura Ayumi estava incomodada com alguma coisa que não conseguira descobrir o que fora. Tentou recordar em que altura havia partido. _[iJá me lembro! Foi depois do Itachi e do Kizame aparecerem em Konoha!![/i _Teria tido medo deles? Ou será que não tinha nada a haver com o sucedido? Era altura de perguntar.

- Er... Queria descobrir coisas novas.

- Mas partiste sem avisar, sem dizer nada... /

- Eu sei Naruto, mas é que,... eu não gosto de despedidas. '

_[iBoa Ayumi! Foi uma boa desculpa!_ [/iPensou a rapariga para si mesma. Sakura continuava a achar estranho. Perguntou-lhe.

- Ayumi? Er... Tu partiste no dia depois dos Akatsuki aparecerem aí, não terão nada haver com isso?

Como sabia Sakura? Será que sabia quais as suas verdadeiras origens? Será que descobrira quem ela era?

- Que queres dizer com isso?

- Não sei, se calhar, tinhas medo deles, de certa forma?

Afinal não suspeitava de nada. [i_Medo... Poderia dizer que sim._ [/iMas por alguma razão, negou. Sakura abandonou a ideia inicial.[i _Apenas uma coincidência... [/i_Acabou por supor.

A verdade é que Ayumi abandonara a aldeia para cobrir a sua identidade, e também, porque não queria que Pein descobrisse o laço que a unia a estes. Assim que ouviu a noticia de que Itachi e Kizame estavam na região, despachou-se a voltar para os companheiros.

Contudo, não havia muito, vira os amigos em Suna. Mas não ousara aproximar-se. Desta vez, sentira necessidade de falar com eles, dos ouvir falar e rir uma vez mais. Tudo isto lhe era nostálgico. Mesmo sabendo que Konan e Tobi estavam por perto, desta vez, tinha que estar com eles. Tomaria cuidado.

- Então e o qu'é que vamos fazer amanhã?

Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- O habitual... Andar por aí...

As pessoas que estavam perto dele olharam uns para os outros com ar culpado. Sakura pediu a Videl que se mantivesse calada, pondo um dedo na boca.

- 'Tou com saudades de ir à colina durante a noite e ficar lá estendida na pedra fria a olhar para as estrelas.

Recordou Ayumi melancolicamente fazendo com que os restantes tivessem tempo para mudar de expressões.

- Bem, meninos! Amanhã não sei o que cada um vai fazer, mas hoje... Todos para minha casa!!

Ordenou Ino invocando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Tua casa? Hoje? Hein?

- És mesmo lenta, Lynne. –.–' Vou fazer uma festa: D

- Yey!! Uma festa!!

Festejaram Ichigo e Tenten. Diga-se de passagem, Tenten e Ichigo eram consideradas as Soberanas da Festas. Com elas, nenhuma festa se tornava secante.

- Isso é excelente, Ino!! Porque é que só dizes agora?? –.–'

- Porque me esqueci de falar convosco. '

- Como assim? Connosco?

- É que já falei c'os senseis e tudo.

- Vais fazer uma festa pa' toda a gente?

Shikamaru já estava achar aquilo demasiado confuso.[i _Com tanta gente ainda vai arranjar problemas... Não 'tou a gostar disto._ [/iPensou.

Ino tirou um bloco de folhas da mala que pendurara na cadeira. Deu metade a Lynne que os começou a folhar.

- Convites??

- Sim, é para me ajudares a distribuir pela aldeia.

- Porquê eu?? .

- Porque és a única pessoa a quem eu tenho a lata de pedir uma coisa destas, Lynne!! –.–'

- Ai precisas de muito esforço pa' pedir a alguém pa' te ajudar? x')

- Não, preciso de muito esforço pa' pedir a alguém que gaste uma tarde a distribuir papeis.

- Hum... Não tinha pensado nisso por esse prisma.

Gotas apareceram na cabeça de Shikamaru que ouvia uma autentica conversa de loiras.

- Eu não m'importo de te ajudar, Ino.

Ofereceu-se Shaken. Rapidamente mais pessoas se ofereceram para ajudar. Ino agradeceu.

- Já agora, Ino, porque é que vais fazer uma festa?

- Para festejar o facto de que amanhã vamos todos em missão, e Konoha vai ficar despovoado em matéria de ninjas da nossa idade.

Ino respondia de olhos fechados, logo não via os olhares das pessoas que a rodeavam. À volta dela toda a gente estava numa missa colectivamente mental a pedir que a Deus que ela perdesse a fala. Shippou deu um pontapé a Shino em sinal de que estavam perdidos. Shino respondeu pondo os óculos para cima.

Quando a rapariga voltou a abrir os olhos, pestanejou para ter a certeza se via bem. À sua volta, todos olhavam para ela com cara de quem a ia matar. Shikamaru e Chouji olharam-na fixamente e depois deixaram escapar:

- Loira! –.–'

A rapariga ficou constrangida [i_O qu'é que foi?[/_i Olhou em volta à procura de uma explicação. Hiro apontou com o dedo para Naruto e Lynne e Ino seguiu-o. Os jovens estavam com a cara vermelha de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa.

- Porque é que não me disseram que amanhã vamos em missão?

- Deixa lá que não és o único! A mim também não me disseram nada!

Ino olhou para os amigos a pedir ajuda. A única que se prestou foi Videl, visto que os outros pareciam estar a pensar 'Fizeste asneira? Agora desenmerda-te.'. Videl começou a explicar.

- Er... Na verdade, vocês não foram avisados porque... Er...

- O que a Videl 'tá a tentar dizer é que vocês não vão.

Disse Kiba levando à boca um bocado do seu Yakimeshi (( Risoto à base de arroz japonês, contem carne e legumes )). Shippou deu-lhe uma cacetada na cabeça fazendo-o engasgar.

- E dizes isso assim?

Rugiu cerrando os dentes. Kiba apenas deu de ombros em sinal que tanto lhe fazia. Lee abriu a boca. _Preparemo-nos para a explosão._ Pensou ao olhar para a cara de Naruto.

O rapaz de cabelo no ar desatinou.

- Mas que raio de missão é essa?

- Er...

Antes de responder, Ino certificou-se do que o que ia dizer não fazia mal. Shikamaru abanou-lhe a cabeça dizendo que a asneira já estava feita, que agora ela tinha que acabar o que começara.

- Bem, parece que à uma grande guerra entre a Aldeia Escondida do Mel e a Aldeia Escondida da Onda. Como somos aliados da Aldeia do Mel, eles pediram aos ninjas de Konoha que os ajudássemos, aparentemente aquilo está negro para o lado deles...

- E porque é qu'eu e o Naruto não fomos chamados?

- Se calhar ainda não tiveram tempo de vos informar...

Sugeriu Ichigo deixando os amigos a olhar para ela com uma gota na cabeça.

- Pronto! Só queria ajudar!

- Ichigo-san... Sabes perfeitamente que eles não foram informados porque não vão.

Disse Tenten cabisbaixa.

- Eu sei! Mas não os queria ver assim...

- Só se for porque tens medo da reacção deles porque de resto... Até é bom eles ficarem cá... Ficam bastante bem, sem fazer nada.

Voltou Kiba a intervir levando novamente uma cotovelada de Shippou.

- Mas vais deixar-me comer descansado, tu?!

- MAS ALGUÉM NOS VAI RESPONDER?

Lynne detestava sentir-se ignorada, especialmente quando se tratava de um assunto desta importância.

- Na verdade vocês não vão porque... Bem, foram considerados perigosos.

Revelou Shaken a medo. Não queria ferir os sentimentos de ninguém, mas não arranjara outra maneira de o dizer.

- PERIGOSOS? NÓS?

Os olhos do rapaz começavam a ficar encarnados. [i_Mau momento para fazeres essa pergunta, Naruto.[/i _Reparou Shino.

- Naruto? Olhos.

Tentou Hinata informá-lo por palavras chave. O rapaz percebeu e os seus olhos azuis voltaram.

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS PERIGOSOS! QUEM É QUE DIZ ISSO?

- And here we go again...

Murmurou Videl de uma maneira que só Shaken conseguira ouvir. Começaram todos a tentar acalmar os jinchuuriks para que estes não se exaltassem ao ponto de magoar alguém.

Um rapaz que costumava normalmente apresentar a sua expressão de ''Todos me devem e ninguém me paga.'' Saltava de árvore em árvore no meio da floresta. Ao chegar a uma clareira parou.

A alguns metros de distância encontrava-se uma gruta encravada num rochedo. Sabia o que tinha a fazer. Continuou sem hesitar.

À entrada da gruta desenhou um símbolo com o seu próprio sangue. Uma marca. Olhou para a intensa escuridão e activando o seu Sharingan, entrou.

Nas paredes assombrosas da gruta, Sasuke sentiu uma presença. Parou.

- Vais decidir-te a aparecer?

Uma figura roliça e cadavérica aproximou-se dele com uma espada na mão. Não o distinguia bem devido à falta de luz.

- Quem és tu?

- Isso devia eu perguntar, afinal de contas, estás no meio território.

A voz que lhe respondera era fria e magoava a cada palavra lançada.

- O teu território, hein? Então, foi a ti qu'o Orochimaru pediu para guardar este laboratório?

- Estamos em desvantagem, tu sabes o que isto é e o que faço aqui, no entanto eu não faço ideia de quem possas ser.

De alguma maneira, Sasuke não gostou da forma como o rapaz lhe falou. No entanto, algo lhe dizia que não seria necessário lutar.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke. Fui treinado pelo Orochimaru durante três anos. Matei-o hoje de manhã. E agora quero encontrar todas as poções que ele fez para me tornar mais forte. Existem três laboratórios com as poções concluídas, este e mais dois. Quero-os a todos.

- E o que te leva a ti a pensar que vou acreditar em ti?

Sasuke sorriu misteriosamente. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um bocado de pele de cobra que tirara ao corpo de Orochimaru antes de sair. O rapaz dilatou as pupilas de incredibilidade. [i_Não pode ser..._[/i Aproximou-se de Sasuke e estendeu a mão para pegar na pele. O rapaz cedeu-a, colocando-lha nas suas mãos brancas e gastas.

- Estou a ver. O meu nome é Suigetsu, fui treinado por Zabuza. Até que este me entregasse a Orochimaru, que me deu este posto.

- Por Zabuza, hein?

- Hai.

- Que seja.

Arrastou os pés até à fonte de poção que procurava. Encheu dois barris com o liquido que havia e pondo-os às costas deixou a caverna.

- Hey! Onde vais?

- Já te disse, vou buscar todas as poções terminadas.

- Posso ir, também?

- Porque é que haverias de ir?

- Libertaste-me do Orochimaru, acho que te devo algo. Detesto ficar a dever favores. Além disso não fui feito para ter uma vida simples.

- Aviso-te já que o meu objectivo principal é matar um dos membros do Akatsuki.

- Gosto de desafios.

Dizendo isto pegou num dos barris que Sasuke transportava e partiram.

**Capitulo V**

No bar, os dois rapazes ainda estavam no meio de uma crise após terem descoberto que não iriam na missão Nami (( Onda )) vs Hachi-mitsu (( Mel )).

- CHEGA! Vou falar com a avozinha!

Naruto apressa-se a sair do recinto.

- ESPERA, NARUTO! Vou contigo!

Lynne libertou-se das cadeiras que a entalavam e seguiu Naruto.

- E a minha festa??

Já a fechar a porta a rapariga arruivada gritou:

- É A QUE HORAS??

- ÁS NOVE!! MAS PARA TI É ÀS SETE!! TENS QUE ME AJUDAR!!

- RI DESU!

- E O NARUTO?

- EU TRATO DELE!

Depois desta pequena gritaria que quase ensurdeceu Shikamaru e Shaken, Lynne correu na tentativa de apanhar o paço de Naruto que já ia longe.

Kiba olhou em volta. [i_Com tanta coisa acho que perdi a vontade de comer._[/i Ao vê-lo afastar-se do prato, Shoo rastejou-se, sorrateiramente até aos pés da sua cadeira. Quando este se preparava para começar a falar, Shoo surgiu por detrás dele com uma aura negra à sua volta acompanhada de um sorriso maléfico.

- Dás-me o que não vais comer? – Sibilou numa voz sombria.

O rapaz deu um salto caindo da cadeira, fazendo os amigos rirem-se. Ao olhar para Shoo, uma enorme gota apareceu na sua testa.

- Podes comer o que quiseres ... – Atirou-lhe o prato para as mãos.

- Minhamiiii!!

Voltou para o seu lugar devorar o resto da comida que acabara de ganhar.

Perto dali, numa estalagem com poucas condições, uma mulher de cabelo azul e uma flor de origami na cabeça dava um sermão a Tobi.

- MAS PORQUE É QUE A DEIXASTE SOSINHA?

- Ela disse que queria comer sosinha.

- E ISSO É RAZÃO?

- É a privacidade dela...

- TOBI!! Pareces uma criança!

- Konan-senpei, é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje...

- E COM RAZÃO!

- Konan? Porque é que pediu para virmos?

- Er... O Pein não vos disse?

- Ele disse que Konan-senpei precisava de companhia.

- De companhia? – Murmurou. – Er... Sim! Companhia! Isso mesmo! Então sele vos disse porque é que perguntaste?

- Pa' ter a certeza... Ninguém achou muito normal.

- Eu sou humana! É normal que precise de companhia! – [i_De companhia? Ele não arranjou nada melhor?_[/i Pensava.

- Faz sentido...

- Agora, preciso que faças uma coisa.

- Hai.

- Procura a Anko e tenta arrancar-lhe o plano para este Chuunin Shiken.

- Para quê?

- Para que será?

- Não sei, se não, não perguntava : D

- Arrrrrg !! Para vigiarmos os novos chuunins!! Temos de estar sempre alerta! Não vá um deles, ser uma ameaça –.–'

- Aaaah!! Já percebi!! E assim recrutamos os melhores: D

Konan rendeu-se. Aturá-lo nunca fora o forte dela. De todos os membros do Akatsuki, ela era provavelmente aquela que menos o suportava. Virou-lhe as costas e saindo pela porta apenas o ouviu dizer:

- Vou fazer o meu trabalho muito bem feito: D

[i_Isso dizes tu... Vamos a ver o que sai daí._[/i E sem proferir uma única palavra, abandonou o local.

Na academia, ouviam-se todos os tipos de sons, gritos, choros, risos, segredinhos, conversinhas, de tudo um pouco. Numa das salas da grande escola, um professor entretinha-se a dar boas novas aos alunos.

- Espero que estejam todos empenhados em passar o vosso Chuunin Shiken. Os alunos do ano passado, foram fantásticos, esperam que seguiam o exemplo deles.

- Vá, lá! Iruka-sensei! Avance! – Um rapaz de cabelo escuro com uns óculos estranhos na testa estava impaciente.

- Calma, Konohamaru!

- Diga as equipas, Iruka-sensei! – Refilou uma rapariga que, tal como o anterior, tinha uns óculos estranhos na testa.

- Sim, Moegi, é o que estou a tentar fazer.

O professor suspirou, gostava que esta turma fosse como a do ano anterior. Em que ele fizera a sua introdução e todos aplaudiram. Não houve nenhuma altura em que lhe pedissem para se despachar. Não valia a pena continuar a rondar o assunto. Afinal de contas o que eles queriam era exactamente a razão daquela conversa.

- Pois então... Team 1! Moegi, Konohamaru e Udon.

Os rapazes saltaram de alegria. Seria estranho ficarem separados depois de tanto tempo que haviam passado juntos.

- YES!! – Festejou Moegi.

- Eu disse que íamos ficar juntos! – Gabou-se Konohamaru.

- Porreiro. – Fungou Udon.

O sensei sorriu. [i_De esperar, que ficassem assim. Nem quero imaginar a berraria que não seria, seles tivessem ficado contrariados._[/i Deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio.

- Passando à Team 2! Winry, Ted e Rei.

Uma rapariga de cabelos azuis sorriu de forma superior, um rapaz de cabelo castanho escuro e de pele mulata balançou o cabelo para trás satisfeito com a escolha e por último, um rapaz de cabelo verde escuro mostrou a sua felicidade reivindicando o seu posto de Chuunin.

- Team 3! Shoogatsu, Najimi e Tsuyuri.

Três raparigas no fundo da sala levantaram as cabeças.

- Com a Shugatsu-san?! Mas, mas...

- Não há ''mas'' nem meio ''mas'', Najimi. – Repreendeu Iruka.

- Oh, estamos perdidas... –.–' – Queixou-se Tsuyuri.

A rapariga loira de totó ao lado e franjinha deixou descair a cabeça. _Hei de ser sempre um fardo para todos._ Ao ver a rapariga cabisbaixa Najimi exaltou-se.

- Não, não, Shoogatsu! Não é nada do que 'tás a pensar! É só, só...

- Eu sei... Não sou tão boa ninja como vocês. – Disse sem rodeios.

Tsuyuri olhou para a colega com pena. Era muito querido e boa pessoa, mas em termos de matéria ninja, deixava realmente muito a desejar. Deu-lhe umas palmadinhas no ombro para que esta visse quela não estava chateada com ela.

- Coitadas, tenho pena de vocês. Ficaram logo com a pior de todos x'D

Riu-se Tsubassa Winry. Desde sempre que gozava com a rapariga. Winry tinha uns cabelos azuis luminosos, um sorriso invejável, descendia uma nobre linhagem do clã Tsubassa (( Parece que 'tou a falar de pedigri x'D )) e ainda, como se tudo isto não chegasse, era uma excelente ninja.

- Pára, Winry! – Levantou-se um rapaz do outro lado da sala, Tomasso.

- E pronto, juntaram-se dois falhados! – Disse um rapaz de cabelo preto fazendo o resto da turma rir.

- Já chega! Winry! Yoko!

Tomasso sentou-se e cerrou o punho por de baixo da mesa. [i_Um dia..._[/i Ameaçou mentalmente. O rapaz, tal como Shoogatsu, ainda não tinha dado provas das suas capacidades. Vivia na sombra da sua irmã mais velha que era uma das melhores ninjas que haviam passado pela academia.

- Mas Iruka-sensei, tem que admitir que teve piada. – Lisonjeou-se Yoko.

- Não teve, e proíbo-te de voltar a insultar qualquer um dos teus colegas. O mesmo se aplica a ti, Winry.

A rapariga virou a cara com desdém.

- Continuando. Team 4. Tomasso, Karui e Remon.

- Xiii... Com o Tomasso?

- Karui! O que é que eu disse em relação a esse tipo de comentários?

- Gomenasai, Iruka-sensei.

Remon beliscou Karui em sinal de que teriam de fazer alguma coisa. [i_Não preciso da pena deles!_[/i Queixava-se Tomasso.

Iruka continuou a proferir as restantes equipas.

**Capitulo VI**

**Parte A**

Nas geladas ruas de Konoha, dois rapazes caminhavam lado a lado seguidos por uma rapariga, que vinha a cerca de três passos de distância.

- Não acho que seja boa ideia deixar a aldeia sem ninguém.

- Shaken, nunca é muito bom deixar a aldeia sem ninguém, mas quando tem que ser, tem que ser.

- Olha que adiantaste muito com isso, Kiba, até porque 'tás a dizer uma grande novidade.

- Se queres melhor, arranja tu, olha...

O rapaz de colete branco olhou para os pés enquanto caminhava.

Um rapaz e uma rapariga aloirados entram para dentro de um gabinete arrebentando com a porta de entrada. Uma mulher loira, que estava à secretária levantou a cabeça com calma.

- Quem diria? Por aqui, vocês os dois?

- Mas Tsunade-sama ainda a pouco disse que eles viriam.

- Cala-te, Shizune! 'Tou a tentar fazer suspense!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da jovem mulher. [iNão sei onde é que ela está a ver o suspense... Para todo o caso mais vale não a chatear.[/i Pensou olhando para Tonton.

- PORQUÊ QUE NÃO NOS DEIXAM IR NA MISSÃO? – Perguntou a rapariga com os olhos em chamas.

- Como já vos devem ter dito,... Pela simples razão de que não é uma missão para vocês.

- EU QUERO IR!

- E vais fazer beicinho, Naruto?

O rapaz cerrou os punhos e deu dois paços adiante. Tentou conter-se pois também não queria levar com a força bruta da Hokage em cima.

- Vão ficar cá. E isso, está mais que decidido.

- COM'É QUE É POSSIVEL FICAR TÃO CALMA NUMA SITUAÇÃO DESTAS?

A rapariga ainda estava determinada a partir com os amigos. Naruto avançou e bateu com força com as mãos no tampo da mesa.

- NÃO É JUSTO QUE VÁ TODA A GENTE E NÓS FIQUEMOS AQUI!

A mulher loira levantou-se batendo por sua vez no tampo da mesa. Shizune saltou deixando Tonton escorregar das mãos e saltar disparado pela janela.

- Tonton! – Gritou.

Os dois jovens e Tsunade olharam para o pequeno porquinho a fazer pára-quedismo. Apareceram gotas na testa de todos. Shizune inclinou-se a pedir perdão e correu para junto de Tonton para lhe prestar os primeiros socorros.

- Continuando. – Começou Tsunade ainda com as mãos em cima da mesa. – VOCÊS OS DOIS NÃO TÊM O DIREITO DE DESEMBARCAR NO MEIO DO MEU GABINETE E DE COMEÇAR PARA AÍ AOS BERROS!

Naruto e Lynne engoliram em seco. Pondo o medo que tinha, de Tsunade, de lado, a rapariga recomeçou a gritar.

- MAS 'TÁ FORA DE QUESTÃO FICAR AQUI SEM FAZER NADA!

A Hokage sorriu tapando os olhos com a sua franja e voltou a sentar-se.

- Pois isso não será um problema. Já tenho outra missão para vocês.

- Uma missão? – De repente Naruto acalmara.

- Que tipo de missão? – Lynne ainda estava desconfiada.

- Uma boa missão. Uma missão que não daria a qualquer pessoa. Digamos que, muita gente vai depender disto.

Os olhos dos jovens começaram a brilhar com estrelinhas. Ficaram empolgados com a ideia do 'não daria a qualquer pessoa', despacharam-se a perguntar o que seria.

- Pois bem,... Isso, só vos digo amanhã.

- Nani? – Perguntaram os dois.

- Porque me apetece. Gosto de vos fazer sofrer. Muahahah '

Gotas surgiram na cabeça dos rapazes. Contentes por não ficarem de fora, despediram-se e abandonaram a sala ao mesmo tempo que Shizune regressava com Tonton nos braços com os olhinhos em cruz.

- Hein? Já se foram? A sorrir?

- Tenho um grande poder de persuasão. – Gabou-se Tsunade esfregando a ponta dos dedos no colarinho da camisola. – Muahahah '

Shizune deu um saltinho assustada, mas desta vez apertou Tonton com força. _[iExtraordinário o quanto ela me mete medo._[/i

- Qu'é que ainda 'tás aí a fazer? Ao trabalho!

- Hai! Hai! – Saltou para fora do gabinete.

[iNão percebo porque é que esta rapariga só sabe andar aos saltos.[/i Pensou torcendo o lábio.

Duas raparigas passeavam alegremente perto do hospital de Konoha. Uma de cabelo vermelho ia ouvindo a amiga que contava o que se havia passado nos últimos anos em Konoha.

- Mas ele foi mesmo embora?

- Hai, de livre e espontânea vontade. – Respondeu a rapariga de cabelos rosa.

- E ninguém foi atrás dele? Oo

- Quase todos... Mas não o conseguimos recuperar.

- JEEZ! Oo

Para quem sabia a história mais que muito bem, Ayumi parecia disfarçar muito bem.

- Pois... Mas nós ainda não desistimos do reaver! – Um tremulo sorriso parecia aparecer nas faces rosadas de Sakura.

- Achas que vão conseguir?

- Claro! Que pergunta!

A rapariga bem que tentava, mas ao dizer aquilo, os seus olhos mostravam duvida e medo.

- Espero que sim.

- E onde tens andado, não encontraste nada de especial? Paixonetas?

- Hein? Eu? Achas? Claro que não –.–'

- Kanjoo: D

- Mas não há nada para contar, Sakura-chan! –.–'

Um homem com uma mascara na cara materializou-se em frente das raparigas.

- Hurano Sakura? – Inquiriu a voz abafada pela mascara.

- Hai! – Afirmou acenando com a cabeça.

- Hokage-sama deseja falar contigo.

Através dos pequenos orifícios na cara que lhe davam vista para o exterior, observou a rapariga de cabelos vermelhos.

Ayumi encolheu-se, tentando esconder a cara. Teria ele desconfiado de alguma coisa? Rezou para que este não lhe dirigisse a palavra. E assim o foi, o homem desaparecera numa nuvem de fumo.

- Parece que vou ter que te deixar, ficas bem?

- Claro! Já sobrevivi a coisas piores '

Sorrindo a rapariga partiu.

No seu quarto uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros arrumava os seus objectos pessoais e algumas armas dentro de um pequeno saco. Quando acabou deitou-se na cama de braços abertos e suspirou.

[i_Amanhã, amanhã vou poder fazer alguma coisa pelo Sasuke._[/i Pensava.

Alguém bateu à porta, lentamente a rapariga arrastou-se até esta para a abrir. Deparou-se com um rapaz também ele de cabelos negros, mas curtos. A rapariga recuou surpreendida.

- Qu'é,... qu'é que 'tás aqui a fazer?

- Tinha saudades, 'tou farto de 'tar sozinho naquela casa!

- Mas já te tinha dito que não podias vir para aqui!

- Mas porquêêê, Videl?

- Por favor tens de ir embora! – Suplicou.

- Mas,...

- Por favor. – A voz da rapariga era mais inaudível a cada palavra que dizia.

- Oh! Ri desu. Depois vens ver-me?

- Vou estar fora durante uns tempos. Tenho duas missões para fazer.

- Quais?

- Primeira tenho que ir buscar uns documentos e assim que os tiver tenho que ir para Hachi-mitsu, aparentemente está a ver uma guerra com Nami.

O rapaz que parecia ter dez anos, acenou em sinal de concordância e partiu por debaixo de uma capa castanha escura. Videl ficou a olhar para a porta fechada com o coração nas mãos. Fechou os olhos com força e foi-se vestir para a festa de Ino.

Numa sala de um prédio de Konoha, uma mulher de cabelos escuros e curtos empenhava-se em assinar um monte de papeis importantes.

- E um, e mais outro, e outro, e isto nunca mais acaba!! E outro... – Dizia enquanto assinava os papeis sem mesmo os ler.

- Nota-se que prestas muita atenção ao trabalho que fazes, Anko.

A mulher arrumou a uma velocidade estonteante a papelada que a rodeava para parecer mais responsável. Olhou para o homem que se encostava à porta.

- Er... Por aqui?... Kakashi? ''''

- Não precisas de te mostrar tão apreensiva.

- Eu.. Eu? Apreensiva? Claro que não, porque haveria de ficar apreensiva?? X'D

A testa de Kakashi ganhou tons liláses. Depositou mais alguns papeis na secretária e por momentos foi capaz de imaginar que Anko o planeava esganar, mas depressa lhe passou essa impressão. Despedindo-se saiu.

[i_Tenho de prestar mais atenção a não revelar factos em voz alta..._[/i Ralhou-se. Continuou a assinar papeis sem os ler e a achar uma seca, mas desta vez, muda.

No corredor, uma figura com uma mascara laranja ouvira a conversa.

- Kiu nyuu ki no jutsu. – Murmurou.

Um novo Kakashi surgiu no meio do corredor. [i_Eu sou uma boa pessoa, eu não quero fazer mal a ninguém. He he! _[/i Dizia para si mesmo. Entrou na sala onde Anko se encontrava. [i_Mas o que é qu'eu fiz agora?_[/i Perguntava-se Anko com uma gota na testa.

- Vieste fazer outro comentário, Kakashi?

- Er... Esqueci-me que Hokage-sama pediu o plano para o Chuunin Shiken.

- Ah, 'tão ali naquele lado. – Indicou Anko aliviada.

- Arigato.

Agarrou nos planos e saiu. [i_Demasiado simples. Eu disse a Konan-senpei que ia fazer tudo bem. _[/i Sorrindo, Tobi voltou a transformar-se e saiu dali.

**Parte B**

Na casa de Ino estava toda a gente muito ocupada. A rapariga loira de rabo de cavalo, corria de um lado para o outro deslocando móveis de um lado para o outro em busca da decoração perfeita. Na cozinha, Chouji e Shoo cozinhavam com muito atenção para fazer um bom trabalho. Na sala Shikamaru e Hiro esforçavam-se para ganhar um jogo de xadrez.

- Já te disse que é escusado, Hiro. Ele vai ganhar. Ele nunca perde em jogos de raciocínio, nem em jogos de estratégia. – Gritava Chouji da cozinha.

- Cala-te, seu baka! Concentra-te no que estás a fazer! Se alguém se queixar, é bom que te declares culpado!

- Calma, Shoo.

No que se tratava de comida, havia de ser rigoroso, pelo menos no que tocava a Shoo.

- Onde é que isto fica melhor, Shikamaru? – Ino continuava a voar de uma ponta à outra da sala.

- Sei lá! Os últimos dez lugares anteriores onde o puseste, estavam bem.

- E agora é que me dizes?? Já mudei mais uma vez desde aí! '[

Gostas apareceram na cabeça de Shikamaru e Hiro.

- Check mate: D – Gritou Hiro deixando todos a olhar pasmados.

- Não pode ser! – Exclamaram Ino e Chouji em simultâneo.

- É normal que ele tenha ganho. – Admitiu Shikamaru pondo as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu 'tava a falar c'a Ino e distrai-me, fiz uma má jogada. Podia ter voltado atrás, mas para isso teria de voltar a tirar a mão do bolso e não me apetecia.

Foi a vez de Ino ficar com uma gota na cabeça. [i_E ainda diz que eu é que sou burra. _[/i–.–' Suspirou a rapariga.

A porta de madeira abriu-se.

- Cu cu, mina-san: D

- Konnichiwa! – Sorriu um rapaz loiro.

- FINALMENTE, CHEGARAM! '[ - Refilou Ino.

- Hey, Shika, parecem mais calmos. – Sussurrou Hiro rindo-se baixinho.

- Hai, fez-lhes bem o ar fresco.

- Não porquê que 'tás a chatear-te, Ino, eles chegaram a horas. – Apelou Shoo olhando para o relógio da cozinha.

- E EU É QUE ME DESTRAIA, HEIN? [ - Ralhou Chouji.

- EU 'TAVA A OLHAR PO' RELOGIO PA' NÃO DEIXAR QUEIMAR ISTO!

Olhares com faíscas cruzaram-se entre os dois. Ino olhou para o relógio e olhou para os amigos embaraçada.

- Gomen, 'tou um bocadinho nervosa...

- Daijoubu, Ino-san. – Sorriu o rapaz.

- Alguma coisa pa' fazer, tonta? – Brincou Lynne.

Os olhos da rapariga brilharam, sacou do bolso um papel cheio de coisas escritas e pô-lo na mão de Naruto.

- Qu'é isto?

- A lista de compras, tens exactamente, uma hora para voltares com tudo o que está aí: D

A rapariga arruivada olhou para a lista e abriu muito os olhos.

- DESDE QUANDO É QUE COMPRAS SAKE?? ÔÔ

- Desde que me apetece!

- E os teus pais não dizem nada?

- Os meus pais foram em missão.

- E com que dinheiro é que pago isto? – Voltou Naruto a concentrar-se na enorme lista.

Ino passou-lhe uma carteira vermelha para as mãos e dando-lhe uma palmada no derrière, atirou-o pela janela.

- Por acaso... Chegaste a dizer aos teus pais que ias dar uma festa? ' – Perguntou Lynne já a pensar no Sake. [i_Sake! Sake! Sake! Yupiiii! _[/i

- Cheguei.

- Bom, 'tá bem. Qual foi a desculpa que lhes deste, mesmo? x'D

- Disse que ia fazer um jantar com alguns amigos. – Ino estava muito séria. – Não é uma desculpa, é verdade.

Instantaneamente toda a gente à sua volta se começou a rir.

- Típico da minha Ino (':

- Pára, Lynne! x'P

Continuaram a arrumar as coisas até que chegaram à decoração perfeita. Esfregaram as mãos, orgulhosas do trabalho que fizeram. Shikamaru continuava estancado no sofá numa conversa filosófica com Hiro. Na cozinha Shoo corria atrás de Chouji com uma frigideira na mão.

Ao levar com a frigideira de Shoo na cabeça, Chouji caiu no chão, ficando a olhar para o relógio. [i_São oito e meia... Melhor avisar a Ino._[/i Mas antes de a informar já esta estava a olhar para o seu relógio de pulso com ar aterrorizado.

- AAAAAH!! SÃO QUASE HORAS!! TENHO QUE ME IR VESTIR!!

Agarrou em Lynne e Shoo, uma em cada mão, e fê-las voar pelas escadas a cima.

- Ai! Au! Ui! INO! – Gemiam as raparigas ao levar com os degraus nas pernas.

- Temos que nos despachar! Temos que nos fazer belas!

- WTF? Não podemos ficar assim?? T.T

- CLARO QUE NÃO, LYNNE!!

- Ok. Ok. T.T

Em baixo os rapazes ficaram a olhar para o chão com uma aura negra à volta acompanhada de umas quantas gotas. Bateram à porta.

Um vendaval passou em frente de Hiro e Shika. Ino corria a cento e oitenta a hora à frente deles em direcção à porta. Vestia um vestido longo e roxo com uma racha enorme, deixando Shikamaru embasbacado.

- Konbanwa mina-san! – Cumprimentou Shaken.

- Ara! – Ino abraçou-o e estendeu-lhe a mão para que entrasse. [i_Onde está aquele baka do Naruto?_[/i

- Hey, Ino! Onde queres que meta isto?

Naruto acabara de chegar a fazer equilibrismo com sacos de compras. [i_S'ela não se despacha isto cai tudo. _[/i T-T Pensava.

- Doko? – Voltou a perguntar.

- NARUTO! CHEGASTE! FINALMENTE! COZINHA!

- Cozinha? Nani? Não pode ser já aqui?

- NÃO!!

- Ri desu... –.–'

E tomando cuidado para não deixar cair nada encaminhou-se para a cozinha com a ajuda de Chouji. Quando ia a andar, Shaken tirou-lhe uma garrafa de um dos sacos.

- YEY!! Temos Sake: D

- Não para acabar já com tudo, Shaken. – Implorou Ino.

No entanto a ideia do Sake não estava a cheirar muito bem a Shikamaru. [i_Não estou a gostar muito disto... Isto é muito problemático. _[/i

- Common! Shikamaru! Descontrai... – Pediu a rapariga loira já a abocanhar uma garrafa.

- E ainda agora estavas a dizer para não acabar já com a garrafa. – Uma gota apareceu na cabeça do rapaz.

A porta voltou a abanar com alguém a bater-lhe. Mais uma vez, Ino correu para a porta.

- Tem calma, filha, agente não foge x'D

Eram Neji, Tenten, Lee e Ichigo.

- Hum... O Neji ainda não está bem. – Reparou.

Ao ver a garrafa de Sake na mão de Ino, Lee afastou-se lentamente com os olhos a tremer. Tenten e Ichigo começaram a rir-se.

- Sabes, se não lhe tocares não ficas bêbado. - Sugeriu Ichigo.

- E também não mandas a casa da Ino abaixo. - Lembrou-o Tenten.

Lee acenou afirmativamente e foi se sentar ao lado de Shikamaru.

- ELLAH!! Ele não pode, mas eu posso: D

Neji arrancou a garrafa da mão de Ino e engoliu tudo de um só trago. À volta dele todos ficaram de boca aberta com cara de espantalho.

- Nã, nã, nã. Ninguém pode dar ao Neji mais Sake enquanto não descobrirmos se a doença dele é grave. – Ordenou Ino fechando o frigorifico à chave.

- Decididamente vocês não gostam de me ver feliz! – Neji tinha os olhos a brilhar e estava a fazer beicinho.

Kiba, Hinata e Shino tinham acabado de chegar e assistiram à cena. Encostando-se ao ouvido de Hinata, o rapaz de triângulos na cara perguntou-lhe:

- Todos os membros da vossa família têm este problema de auto-afirmação a meio da adolescência, ou é só mesmo o Neji?

- Er... Creio que é só mesmo o Neji. – A rapariga não reconhecia o próprio primo.

- Pronto Neji, calma. Deixamos-te beber um golinho de três em três horas, ri desu? Assim temos a certeza que não te faz mal. – Sugeriu Ichigo que levava um lindo vestido vermelho que acabava um pouco a cima dos joelhos.

- Isso não é justo! – Amuou.

- JEEZ! Qu'é que se passa c'o Neji hoje? – Perguntou Naruto que estava encostado a uma cómoda. – Começas a meter-me medo, meu...

- Pronto, vou voltar a ficar o Neji com Complexo de Seriedade que vocês gostam tanto.

- Na minha festa? Ai isso é que não! Estamos aqui para curtir, hai?

- Para curtir? x'D

- Tenten, pára de te rir de tudo o que as pessoas dizem, ainda não bebeste nada –.–'

A rapariga que levava um vestido bordeou tipicamente japonês. Deixou descair a cabeça. [i_Não tenho culpa que tudo o que eles digam tenha piada._[/i –.–' Pensou.

Voltaram a bater à porta. Desta vez, entraram sem ajuda. De repente a sala encheu. Vinha um grupo bastante grande. Kakashi vinha agarrado a um livro que rapidamente mergulhou numa taça de ponche.

- LYNNE! O MEU LIVRO!

- Gomen, gomen, Kakashi-sensei. Mas ou era eu ou era a Ino. Uma festa não é pa' ser passada a ler.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei consegue fazer a festa toda sozinho só a ler um livro. – Riu-se Kiba fazendo Kakashi rir.

- Yooi ga dekimashita, yooi ga dekimashita! ' Vou fazer um esforço para me concentrar na festa. – Olhou para a rapariga. – A proposito muito bonita.

- Kakashi-sensei passa tanto tempo a ler livros que depois se abstrai do mundo da realidade, e depois dá nisto 'A proposito muito bonita.' Isso não é frase Kakashi-sensei! – Ria-se Neji que nem um perdido.

- QUEM É QUE ABRIU O FRIGORIFICO? QUEM? – Ino tinha os olhos grandes a meter medo. – NEJI! FOSTE TU?

- Usar o Byakugan para estas coisas dá sempre o seu lucro. – Sorriu Neji orgulhoso.

- Baaah!! Seu baka!!

- Voltando ao que estava a dizer, Lynne. Estás muito bonita.

Lynne tinha um vestido igual ao de Ino em preto, mas em vez de alças à volta dos braços, as alças eram à volta do pescoço.

- Arigatoo O///O'

**Parte C**

Do outro lado da sala, Lee convencia Ichigo a ir dançar com ele.

- Vamos lá, Ichigo:///D

- 'Tás bêbado.

- Não 'toou nadaaa, Ichigo-san!

- Ele apoderou-se da garrafa do Neji. – Constatou a rapariga.

- Só bebi uma gotinha de nada!

- Acredito, a casa ainda não foi a baixo.

- VAMOS DANÇAR, ICHIGO! – Gritou Tenten no meio da pista. – ANDA!

- Bom, 'tá bem, porque não?

Puxou Lee pelo braço e foi dançar. A dançar a quatro, Tenten, Ichigo, Lee e Neji, deixaram toda a gente a olhar para eles a aplaudir.

- BREAKDANCE!! YEAH!! – Riam-se Lee e Ichigo.

- Estes não batem bem. – Disse Shikamaru coçando a cabeça, Shino, Kiba e Ren concordaram.

- Desculpa! Assim é que são as festas!

Naruto acabara de se lançar para o meio da pista.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Criou mais cinco clones e começou também a dançar breakdance. Ino puxou Shikamaru pelo braço para a pista de dança. Este atirou-se para o chão agarrado aos pés de Chouji e a gritar:

- NÃO DEIXES QU'ELA ME LEVE!! NÃO QUERO PASSAR FIGURAS!!

Too late. Lynne aliara-se a Ino e começara a fazer cocegas a Shika, fazendo-o soltar Chouji. Foi rebocado até à pista de dança onde teve que começar a dançar com Ino que já estava 'alegre'. [i_Isto é demasiado problemático para mim._[/i Pensou batendo com a mão na testa.

Perto da porta do jardim, Shizune dançava com Tonton.

- És ridícula. –.–' – Disse-lhe a irmã.

- Shizuka! Não sejas assim pa' tua irmã!

- Mas Mizunih-sama. É um facto. – Disse Annoyed. Voltou-se novamente para Shizune. – É assim que se faz!

Chegou-se ao pé de um Jounin e puxou para a pista de dança, começando a dançar. Shizune tinha uma gota na cabeça. Enquanto dançava, a irmã mais nova piscou-lhe o olho e incentivou-a a fazer o mesmo. Esta olhou para Tonton.

- Não te posso deixar sozinho.

- Shizune, isso são só desculpas. – Riu-se Tsunade.

- Pois, é capaz. Pronto, têm razão. – Atirou Tonton pelos ares e pegou na mão de um membro da ANBU. – Vamos dançar. – Disse sorrindo, o homem murmurou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido que a fez rir e partiram dançar.

- Esta Shizune. –.–'

- Ensinaste-a bem, não haja duvida, Tsunade. x'D

- Porquê que dizes isso, Jiraiya? – Perguntou olhando pelo canto do olho.

- Difícil como tu! Já a Shizuka...

- Toma atenção ao que vais dizer, Jiraiya!

Ameaçou Mizunih aproximando um punho das 'partes sensíveis' do homem de cabelos brancos. A força de Mizunih era idêntica à de Tsunade. Jiraiya sorriu e completou a frase.

- Já a Shizuka herdou a beleza e personalidade de Mizunih.

- EU AVISEI-TEEE...

- PÁRA! O que tu disseste foi para eu ter cuidado com o que ia dizer, qu'eu saiba o que disse não tem nada de mal.

[i_Pois... Ele tem razão._[/i Abandonou a ideia do castrar e amaciou os seus cabelos soltos. Ela e a irmã tinham exactamente as mesmas expressões e feições, no entanto, no que tocava a cores. Os olhos de Mizunih eram quase cinzentos, os seus cabelos azuis escuros e ondulados, no meio da testa, um selo velador de força tal como a irmã, mas em azul claro. De resto, sempre era mais nova e usava roupas a realçar a sua silhueta, ao passo que a irmã a tentava disfarçar.

Os três adultos brindaram à festa, não tardou muito, já tinham liquidado dez garrafas e já estavam todos podres de bêbados. Jiraiya tinha um braço em cima de cada uma e todos se riam de tudo e nada. Kakashi e Gai também se juntaram a estes.

A porta voltou a abrir-se mais uma vez, desta vez eram Sakura e Ayumi que ficaram escandalizadas com o que viram.

- À muito tempo que não ia uma festa, ou melhor, já não devo ir à uma eternidade.

- Porquê que dizes isso, Ayumi?

- Na altura em que eu ia a festas... Er... Elas eram parreirinhas, mas não eram bacanais, nem bordeis! Oó Mas 'tou a gostar. '

Sakura olhou em volta e concordou plenamente com a amiga, tudo de pernas para o ar. [i_Digno da tonta Ino. _[/iPensou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Bem, já que estamos aqui, mais vale divertirmo-nos, nê, Sakura?

- Suponho que sim '

Tentaram passar através da multidão, sentindo-se como velhinhas no meio dos saldos. Após muita pesquisa lá chegaram a uns sofás onde estavam Hinata, Shippou, Shino, Kiba, Hiro e Ren.

- Pessoas normais? – Perguntou Sakura a medo.

- O Shippou já passou para o lado de lá. É o que dá ter a mania que aguenta a bebida. x'D

- Não precisas de ser assim com ele, Kiba. Tu nem sequer bebeste um bocadinho para saber se aguentas ou não. – Desaprovou Ren.

- Que tipo de bebidas? – Sakura começava a assustar-se.

- 'Tão? Sake. Não sabias?

Sakura recuou assombrada. [iQuem é que compra Sake para pessoas de quinze e dezasseis anos?[/i Interrogava-se.

- HELLO? SAKURA? QUÉ PASSA?

- Er... Bebem Sake? Com a vossa idade?

As pessoas à volta da rapariga de cabelos rosa tentaram conter o riso, mas em vão, libertaram uma grande gargalhada.

- Tipo, Sakura? Em que século é que vives? – Ria-se Ren.

- Também não é preciso ser assim com ela, pessoal. – Defendeu-a Ayumi.

Naruto apareceu do nada e puxou Hinata para dançar com ele. Desta vez, a rapariga não desmaiou. Mas continuava muito envergonhada.

- Er... Foi impressão minha, ou a Hinata não caiu pró lado?

- Eu também 'tou com a mesma impressão, Kiba.

- Já somos três, Ren.

Juntou-se Shino. As duas recém-chegadas sentaram-se num dos sofás onde eles se encontravam.

Na pista de dança, Ino e Lynne estavam podres de bêbedas. Entretinham-se a brincar com a paciência de Shikamaru.

- Vocês vão parar, hai? –.–'

- Não me parece, pois não, Ino?

- Não.

- Então deixem-me sair daqui!

- Fora de questão! Se não perde a piada!

Riu-se Lynne. As raparigas enrolavam-se à volta de Shikamaru.

Perto deles o vestido azul claro de Hinata baloiçava-se à medida que Naruto a fazia rodopiar de um lado para o outro nos seus braços. Também Naruto já estava 'alegre'. [i_Nunca pensei que duas gotinhas de Sake pudessem fazer com que eu conseguisse 'tar aqui! S'isto for sempre assim, passo a andar com uma garrafinha de Sake no bolso!_ [/i Pensava Hinata satisfeita da vida.

- Porquê que nunca disseste que dançavas tão bem, Hinata:///S

- Porque... Er... Nunca veio à baila? Normalmente nas missões não é preciso dançar. – Corou.

- Hinata, porquê que desmaias tanto?

- Er...

A rapariga ficou branca, roxa, vermelha, incandescente, de todas as cores. Ao aperceberem-se da situação, Lynne e Videl, que entretanto chegara no seu fantástico vestido cinzento brilhante, agarraram Hinata pelas costas.

Enquanto Videl agarrava nos braços de Hinata, Lynne despejou três garrafas de Sake pelas goelas da rapariga de olhos brancos azulados.

- JEEZ!! O que é que aquelas duas 'tão a fazer à Hinata? ÔÔ – Chocou-se Ayumi.

- OH GOSH! – Exclamou Sakura com uma cruzinha na testa e a tremer o olho.

- LYNNE!! LARGA JÁ A HINATA!! – Gritou Ren, que parecia ser o único que bebia com responsabilidade.

- OK! SE QUISERES!

Gritou a rapariga do meio da pista. Quando Videl soltou Hinata esta baloiçou-se até aos braços de Naruto, que ainda não tinha percebido o que se passara.

- 'Tavas a dizer porquê que desmaias sempre. :///)

- Porque... Er... Porque...

Atrás deles Videl, Lynne, Ino e Shaken esperavam quela se despacha-se.

- Aquelas doses todas que vocês lhe deram deviam dar mais que bem para a fazer admitir o que quer que fosse.

Mas nesse preciso momento Naruto levou Hinata para o jardim, cerrando a porta atrás de si.

- WTF?? Óó – Exclamou Lynne.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntou Shaken a Videl.

- Pode ser.

Também estes já não estavam no seu prefeito juízo.

**Parte D**

A porta voltou a abrir, desta vez as pessoas pararam para olhar.

Uma rapariga loira com o cabelo aos bicos e um rapaz com a cara sem pintura, o que era raro, vinham em frente. Atrás deles vinha um rapaz de cabelo vermelho.

Sem se aguentar direita, Ino aproximou-se deles e virando-se para o público, anunciou a sua chegada.

- Os nossos amigos de Suna! x')

- HEY! Eu não tive direito a apresentação! – Ria-se Neji.

- Isto está kawaii! – Riu-se Temari ao ver Ino e Lynne a deixarem Shikamaru pouco à vontade.

- Ok! Ok, meninas, eu gosto muito de vocês, mas... JÁ CHEGA! – Começou Shikamaru. [iQue mal fiz eu ao Buda?[/i Questionava-se.

- Oh se está kawaii. – Riu-se Kankurou.

**Uma rapariga de uma extrema beleza , surgia por detrás de Gaara dando-lhe a mão . Sorria a quem nela poisava os seus olhos maravilhados . **

**- Então arranjaste namorada nova? – Perguntou-lhe Hiro ao vê-lo aproximar da mesa deles. **

**- Er...**

**- Konbanwa! – Sorriu a rapariga. – Sou a Monmon. **

**- A namorada do Gaara, nê? – Hiro também começava a ficar bêbado. **

**- Er... Hai... **

**Disse olhando para Gaara pelo canto do olho. Este retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e levou-a para a pista de dança, mas antes, Monmon também agarrou numa garrafa de Sake e acabou com ela.**

**Ren acabara a oitava garrafa de Sake e começava a ficar 'alegre'. **

**- Hum... Vamos dançar, Sakura?**

**- Nai. **

**- Nani?**

**- Não m'apetece. **

**- Baka! Vamos dançar, Ayumi?**

**- Pode ser. – Disse sorrindo.**

**- Yey! Alguém que seja mais divertido! **

**Pegando na rapariga de trança vermelha ao colo, levou-a para a pista. Onde se juntou a Neji e a Tenten que agora estavam a dançar à anos setenta. Lynne e Kankurou estavam a dançar Tectonic. Juntos todos se riam.**

**Ichigo e Lee também tinham desaparecido.**

**- Ond'é que estão o Lee e a Ichigo? – Perguntou Tenten preocupada. **

**- Não te preocupes, tenho a certeza que estão bem. **

**Assegurou-a Lynne que acabara de cair em cima de Kankurou.**

**- Gomen O///O'**

**- Daijoubu! **

**Sorriu o rapaz. Perto deles, Gaara e Monmon beijavam-se intensamente. **

**- Olha, aqueles 'tão a fazer uma transferência de baba. ' **

**Riu-se Kiba que acabara por se render ao charme da bebida. Estava agora a dançar com Shoo que vestia um vestido cor-de-rosa que descaia até um pouco a cima dos joelhos.**

**Também já bêbada, a rapariga começou a rir-se. E disse:**

**- 'Tás é com ciúmes. Porque viste que a namorada do Gaara é mesmo gira. **

**- E se estiver? **

**Perguntou com desprezo de olhos cerrados. Antes que este abrisse os olhos, Shoo pregou-lhe um beijo. Deixando os restantes a entreolharem-se.**

**- Não há crise! Nós participamos, nê Tenten? **

**- Hein?**

**Mas antes que a pudessem clarificar, já Neji a tinha pegado nos braços inclinado para trás e dado um grande beijo cinematográfico. Entretanto os lábios de Shoo e Kiba descolaram-se.**

**- Ainda com ciúmes?**

- Nem por isso... Tens jeito para fazer as pessoas sentirem-se melhor.

- Wee! Tu não! ( :

- ((DÓING!!)) –////–'

Na mesa Sakura olhava interessada para os dançarinos. Acompanhada por Shippou caído na mesa a babar-se e por Shino que ainda estava enrolado no seu casaco.

- JEEZ!! 'TÃO-SE TODOS A BEIJAR!! – Gritou.

- Nem todos.

Disse Shino levemente. Sakura virou lentamente a cabeça na sua direcção, ao imaginar que poderia estar a beijar Shino afastou-se para um sofá mais longe.

- He, he, he, he. '' – Riu-se falsamente. [iOH JEEZ! Que horror !![/i Pensou.

No meio da pista, Shizune fazia a Chicken-dance acompanhada pelo seu parceiro, com quem, descobrira, se identificava bastante. Shizuka estava mais entretida no primeiro andar com o seu Jounin alto, bonito e bem parecido.

Tsunade e Jiraiya faziam brindes por tudo e por nada e jogavam às cartas, no meio do chão.

- GANHEI! Tens que tirar a camisola!

- Nem penses, Jiraiya!

- Mas, Tsunade! É o jogo!

- GRRRR!! – E tirou a primeira camisola, ficando com um tope branco.

- Porquê que tenho tanto azar??

Perguntou desanimado ao ver que após ter tirado dez camisolas, Tsunade continuava a tirar camisolas. Ela respondeu-lhe com um sorriso de menina.

Mizunih e Kakashi tinham conversado durante imenso tempo, ainda sóbrios, agora também tinham passado ao primeiro andar. [ Digo isto duma forma tão subtil (':

Shikamaru também já se tinha entregue aos prazeres do Sake e estava animadamente a dançar com Temari e Ino.

- Um beijinho a uma Smack , um beijinho à outra Smack . Não somos todos tão feliiiiizeeees?

- HAAAIIII!! – Respondiam as raparigas.

Neji e Tenten retiraram-se da pista e estavam agora no telhado da casa a contar piadas completamente sem piada e a rir-se delas como se fossem dignas de um prémio nobel.

Gaara e Monmon estavam entretidos lá à sua maneira fechados na cozinha. Sakura não fazia ideia do que poderia ser, mas não parava de ouvir panelas, pratos e copos a caírem no chão. [iSuponho que estejam a fazer omeletas e sushi. Sim é isso![/i Tentava mentalizar-se.

Videl e Shaken divertiam-se a pôr toda a gente a dançar o Congo. Por de baixo do pau de uma vassoura. No entanto Gai-sensei estava a ganhar mais concorrentes do lado de fazer o Apita o Comboio.

Shippou acordara e estava agora a dançar com Ayumi o macarena. [iEste é que seria o habitat natural do Tobi.[/i Pensava Ayumi. A dança não tinha nada a haver com a musica que estavam a ouvir.

Shino tirara o casaco e os óculos de sol. [iEle bebeu Sake sem eu dar por isso![/i Desconfiava Sakura. O rapaz estava agora a dançar em cima de uma mesa a dança do ventre. [iFoi definitivamente isso.[/i Sakura baixou a cabeça.

Kiba e Shoo tinham batido em retirada para a despensa. [iForam comer, foram comer. [/i Assegurava-se Sakura. [iShoo devia estar com uma fome daquelas... Pois foi isso, foram assaltar os mantimentos da Ino.[/i

Chouji dava cursos de cozinha a dois membros da ANBU e a Iruka-sensei.

- Têm que tentar enrolar bem, se não fica tudo estragado.

- Mas tens a certeza que não dá para fazer da maneira que eu disse?

- Aiii! Quem é que é o Chefe de Cozinha, aqui?

- Hai, Chouji-sensei.

- Uuuh! Gosto disso! S'a Shoo estivesse aqui! Ia roer-se de inveja!

Kurenai e Asuma entretinham-se a jogar à sardinha, ora um punha a mão em baixo, ora o outro. Justice-sensei era o árbitro.

- Seu baka! Era a minha vez!

- Justice! Justice! Diz-lhe que era a minha vez!

- Ele tem razão Kurenai era a vez dele.

- Opaaa! Não é justo, nunca sou eu!

- E a seguir também quero jogar! – Pediu Justice.

Na salinha do chá, mesmo ao lado da sala onde estiveram o tempo todo, Lynne, Ren e Kankurou entretinham-se a brincar.

- Não, Kankurou! Assim, não! Vais magoar-me!

- Mas com'é que queres que faça, então?

- Tens de ser mais criativo, como eu. – Explicou Ren que estava atrás de Lynne.

- Mas é complicado! – Queixou-se Kankurou.

- Vá, vamos tentar outra vez.

- SIM! ISSO! ASSIM NÃO MAGOAS!

- ALLELLUIA!! – Festejou Kankurou.

- Opa, mas eu não gosto assim. – Amuou Ren.

- Porquê? – Amuou Kankurou. – Fui original.

- Sim, mas assim faz-me lembrar demasiado a minha mãe!

- Oh, Ren! Mas esta marioneta é perfeita! É a única que cabe nesta sala! As outras esmagavam-me todas contra a parede. – Lynne fez beicinho.

- Porquê que não fazes marionetas de água como eu? São originais, bonitas e não magoam ninguém!

- Mas Ren, a minha especialidade não é água! – Foi a vez de Kankurou fazer beicinho.

[ 'Tavam a pensar no quê, meninos? x'D

**Parte E**

No jardim Naruto abraçava Hinata deitado na relva húmida com orvalho. Olhavam as estrelas no céu.

- Porquê que nunca me disseste? Oo

- Acho que foi porque não tinha coragem...

- Então porquê que agora tiveste? Oo

- Suponho que tenha sido o efeito do álcool. O////O'

- Então não sentes por mim o que disseste que sentias? Oo

- Er... Sinto... Mas não o teria dito se não estivesse neste estado. O///O'

- Porquê/

- Já te respondi a essa pergunta. O///O''

- Sim, mas deve haver mais razões. /

- Er... Gostas da Sakura-chan. –////–

Naruto entreabriu a boca, mas voltou a fecha-la. Não foi capaz de proferir uma única palavra. Deixou-se simplesmente ficar ali deitado na relva com o braço em volta de Hinata. [iNão vou fazê-la fazer o que quer que seja ou dizer-lhe o que quer que seja, com ela neste estado.[/i Embora tivesse estado bêbado, já não estava, e começava aos poucos a raciocinar.

Na varanda do primeiro andar um rapariga de vestido vermelho, olhava para o céu com os braços apoiados no parapeito.

- Ichigo-san.

- Hai. – Virou-se a sorrir.

- Há, há algo que, que eu...

Ichigo olhou para ele compreensiva.

- Há algo?

- ICHIGO-SAN EU GOSTO DE TI! – Respirou fundo. – Pronto está dito.

A rapariga abriu os olhos surpreendida. Mordeu os lábios delicadamente, observou todos os factos térmicos, naturais, físicos e químicos da situação. Não estava bêbado. Os olhos da rapariga começaram a brilhar.

- Lee... Lee-kun. – Murmurou.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça, que baixara, para encarar a rapariga. Tinha as faces rosadas. Os seus olhos cintilavam quando um raio de luar atingia os seus olhos grandes.

- Hai?

- Er... Aishiteru, Lee. [ Acho qu'é assim '

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam como nunca o fizeram antes. Aproximou-se da rapariga, afastou-lhe os cabelos roxos que lhe cobriam as faces e beijou-a com carinho.

Muita gente acabou por passar a noite em casa de Ino. Sakura começou então a por em ordem a peça. Acabara por ser a única a não tocar no Sake e a única a não fazer quase nada, mas não conseguia estar nem mais um segundo naquela pocilga. Pôs-se ao trabalho.

**Capitulo VII**

A manhã mostrava-se fria e com nevoeiro, ninguém estava com muita vontade de sair do seu ninho depois da noite anterior.

- ACORDAR! ACORDAR! ACORDAR!

Sakura batia com as tampas das panelas aos ouvidos de toda a gente. Detestava chegar atrasada aos seus compromissos, neste caso, chegar a Oto no Kuni ainda nesse mesmo dia para conseguir chegar a Hachi-mitsu dali a dois dias.

- Deixa-me... dormir,... Sakura-chan! – Resmungava Naruto atirando-lhe com uma almofada à cara.

- ACORDA SEU BAKA!! ÒÓ

A rapariga jugou-lhe um copo de água à cara e ele subsultou-se. A comando de Sakura começou a acordar os que o rodeavam.

A sala encheu-se de gemidos de pessoas que acabavam de acordar. Estavam todos a cair para o lado com dores de cabeça. A rapariga de cabelos rosa e Hinata, que também acordara, levaram cerca de uma hora a acordar toda a gente. Depois de Hinata ter descoberto na casa-de-banho uns comprimidos para as dores de cabeça, distribuiu por todos e começaram a partir.

Com umas olheiras fantasmagóricas, Ino fechou a porta da casa já vazia.

- E parece que temos que nos pôr a caminho. – Resmungou Kiba coçando os olhos.

- Eu disse que isto ia dar problemas. – Lembrou Shikamaru levando as mãos à cara.

Ino murmurou qualquer coisa, mas caiu nos braços de Shikamaru e começou a dormir. [iTípico...[/i Shika fez uma careta e meteu-a às costas.

- Sayoonara.

Despediram-se dos amigos e partiram para Hachi-mitsu.

- E pronto, ficamos sozinhos, Lynne.

Disse Naruto virando as costas ao portão de Konoha. A rapariga estava mais interessada em conseguir lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior. Só se lembrava até ao momento em que caíra em cima de Kankurou, ou pouco mais. Achara estranho ter acordado com uma mão na boca de Ren, um pé em cima da barriga de Ino e com a cabeça no peito de Kankurou. [iCom'é qu'o Ren respirava com uma mão na boca?? –.–'[/i Pensava.

Tsunade guiou-os até ao sítio onde lhes daria a nova missão.

Em Hachi-mitsu os habitantes faziam uma muralha à volta da aldeia, na tentativa de a proteger dos inimigos.

- Podemos ser invadidos a qualquer altura, Zulu-sama.

Disse um Jounin a um homem mais velho que aparentava ser o Senhor da aldeia. O homem era velho e cansado.

- Esperemos que os reforços de Konoha cheguem depressa.

O homem estava preocupado. Do outro lado da muralha de habitantes estava uma fila de adversários de Nami.

Por detrás de umas árvores, uns homens com capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas esperavam por algo.

- Tens a certeza que eles vêem, Deidara?

- Hai! Konan-senpei mandou uma carta pelo pombo de origami a dizer que tinha descoberto que estavam todos a vir para cá.

- S'isso for assim, desta vez apanhamo-los. – Sorriu um homem de cabelo encarnado.

- Pein, pára de ser tão optimista, isso faz mal à minha razão de viver.

- Gomen, Hidan, mas tens de deixar de ser assim.

- Deixem-se de discussões! Não vos vão levar a lugar algum.

A rapariga que falara tinha longos cabelos azuis claros e um kimono sem mangas, também azul claro. O seu medalhão em forma de estrela, preso no seu cinto brilhava à luz dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Hidan ficou a olha-la afectivamente. A rapariga apercebeu-se pelo canto do olho e voltou a cara para ele:

- Qu'é que foi? Alguma coisa na cara?

- Nã, não nada. – Sorriu Hidan.

- Eu vi-te a olhar para mim!

- Então também estavas a olhar para mim!

Ambos ficaram sem palavras para continuar. Sentados nos ramos das árvores voltaram a concentrar-se nos portões de Hachi-mitsu. Deidara sorriu um pouco e olhou para Pein que mostrava um ar zangado devido aquele pequeno incidente dos olhares entre a rapariga e o companheiro.

Chegando à academia, Tsunade apontou para umas mesas e cadeiras que estavam no meio do pátio.

- Afinal que missão é esta? Certificar-nos que os miúdos não fazem muitos dó dóis a correr por aí? –.–'

- Não, Lynne não é essa a missão que vos preparei.

- É O QUÊ, ENTÃO?? – Perguntou Naruto que acabara por acordar.

- De todos estes alunos... – Fez um movimento com a mão a mostrar as crianças que os rodeavam. – Vocês vão ter que escolher um cada.

- Hein? – Exclamaram os dois jovens.

- Vão ser os primeiros ninjas de quinze anos a treinar um Gennin.

A rapariga aloirada abriu os olhos de espanto. O rapaz entreabriu a boca.

- A vossa missão vai ser, treinar o vosso discípulo e fazer com que ele passe o Chuunin Shiken. Podem escolher o melhor aluno, ou o pior aluno, façam como quiserem. – Sorriu.

- Mas eles são tantos... – Reparou Lynne ao olhar em volta.

- Como é que os escolhemos se nem sabemos quem são ou o que sabem fazer. – Perguntou Naruto entusiasmado com a ideia.

- PARA QUÉ QUE ACHAM QUE SERVEM AS MESAS!?

- Sei lá! –.–'

- Grrrrr! – [iRespira Tsunade, respira.[/i Pensava. – São precisamente, porque vocês vão fazer castings.

- A TODOS!?

- Sem excepção. – A ideia agradava à mulher. Riu-se interiormente. – É melhor começarem já.

Naruto engoliu em seco. E caminhou com Lynne atrás de Tsunade em direcção às mesas onde estavam Iruka-sensei e outros.

- Ohayoo, Tsunade-sama, Lynne, Naruto! – Cumprimentou-os. – Podemos começar? – Perguntou à mulher.

- Hai.

O sensei levantou-se da mesa e chamando a atenção dos jovens alunos começou a dialogar:

- Meninos e meninas! Quero que se ponham por ordem, em vinte filas indianas. Vou pedir aos respectivos capitães de equipa, ou senseis, que se afastem para fora do recinto de alunos, para as bordas.

Rapidamente os alunos se puseram por ordem. Vinte cinco por cada linha. [iOH GOSH! Estes putos são mais qu'as mães!![/i ÔÔ Pensou Lynne já a ver a sua vida a andar para trás. [iOh não,... Quanto tempo é que vou ter que ficar aqui?[/i Perguntava-se Naruto.

Ao ver toda a gente correctamente alinhado, Iruka-sensei começou a falar.

- Primeiro quero que se sentem no lugar onde estão. – As ordens foram rapidamente executadas. – Como sabem, quase de certeza, estes são Uzumaki Naruto e Minamoto no Yoshitsune Lynne. – As cabecinhas acenaram afirmativamente. – Bom, então como sabem eles são Jounins experientes...

Naruto olhou para o umbigo. [iEu sou Chuunin... Será que ele se esqueceu?[/i Mas Tsunade murmurou-lhe que ignorasse.

- Como estava a dizer, são Jounins experientes. Calculo que muitos de vocês estejam nervosos para os Chuunin Shiken e que queiram melhorar as vossas técnicas rapidamente... Pois dois de vocês terão a oportunidade de ter um treinador pessoal. – Ouviram-se sussurros do publico. – Os treinadores serão o Naruto e a Lynne. – Ouviram-se novamente segredinhos.

- Mas o Naruto é quase tão bom como nós! –.–'

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos. Yoko. Naruto levantou-se e bateu com as mãos no topo da mesa. [iComeça a ter hábitos, o rapaz. [/iReparou Tsunade.

- Não tens o direito de me julgar dessa maneira! '[

- Porque não? É verdade! Já o meu pai diz o mesmo!

- Seu baka! – Saltou para cima da mesa.

- Naruto! Senta-te, ele é só um miúdo... – Pediu Lynne.

- Não preciso que o amanses! E eu não sou um miúdo, sua Beoitch!

- WHAT?? '[

Foi a vez de Lynne saltar por cima da mesa directamente para a frente da mesa, agarrou numa shuriken e lançou-lha à cara. A shuriken voltou-lhe à mão. Tsunade abriu os olhos e ficou sem saber como reagir.

- LYNNE! – Ordenou que se sentasse.

- VÊ SE LAVAS ESSA BOCA! '[

O sangue escorregava pela cara do rapaz, este apenas o limpou e sorriu tapando os olhos. [iBem, mas este 'tá a pedi-las, não?[/i –.–' Pensava Iruka. Lynne virou-lhe as costas e voltou ao seu lugar.

- Com que então só um miúdo, hein? – Riu-se Naruto.

- Tu viste o que ele me chamou! [

- Calma, calma! x')

- Lynne, não podes sair pa'í disparada a magoar miúdos de treze anos! –.–'

Tsunade via-se na obrigação de dizer aquilo, mas não era o que realmente pensava. Voltando a acalmar as coisas, Iruka recomeçou a falar.

- À excepção do Yoko, que já percebemos a opinião dele, creio que todos gostariam de ter um treinador pessoal. Para isto, todos vocês vão fazer uma audição. O Naruto e a Lynne vão-vos chamar um a um. Quando as audições começarem, quero que deixem o seguinte espaço livre. – Pôs as mãos no chão e rapidamente apareceram linhas escarlate à volta das crianças, a desenhar um quadrado. – Este mesmo. Podem encostar-se aos lados e ficar sentados a assistir, atenção não quero ver ninguém de pé, ou podem ir treinar para o dojo enquanto não são chamados. Estamos entendidos?

- Hai, Iruka-sensei.

- Muito bem. Vão passar todos os quatrocentos, ainda hoje se tudo correr bem.

[i QUATROCENTOS [/i ÓÓ'' – Naruto e Lynne voltaram a cabeça muito lentamente para Tsunade, que se ria das caras deles. [iAgora é que eles vão perceber o que é trabalhar! Muahahah[/i 

- Como é que vamos passar essa gente toda hoje? Não temos tempo! – Perguntou Lynne.

- Ora! São nove da manhã. Se fizerem dois minutos cada apresentação é capaz de dar.

- Somos obrigados a passar todos? – Naruto tentava encontrar escapatória.

- CLARO! [ Têm que vê-los todos hoje, de preferência! Têm a noite para pensar e amanhã de manhã têm de anunciar quem escolheram.

Iruka passou a palavra a Lynne e sentou-se na cadeira.

- Er... E como é que sabemos se já fizemos todos ou não? – Perguntou a Iruka antes de começar a falar.

- Hum... Têm de arranjar um esquema.

Após pensar muito Lynne estalou os dedos. [iJá sei![/i

- Naruto preciso de ti!

- Hai.

- Quero quatrocentos Narutos. – Agarrou num papel e num pincel já molhado com tinta e passou-lhos para a mão. – Faz a cópia deles contigo. Preciso que cada um desenhe na folha um número de um a quatrocentos.

- É fácil. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! – Gritou, fazendo quatrocentos Narutos aparecerem à volta do pátio. – Assim 'tá bom, Lynne-chan?

- Perfeito, desenha os números, por favor. – Os quatrocentos Narutos desenharam ao mesmo tempo quatrocentos números diferentes. – Óptimo, quando eu disser atira-me vinte de cada vez.

- Hai.

A rapariga puxou, com a mão direita, o lenço branco e comprido com sakuras cor de rosa nas pontas, que tinha atado à cintura.

- Agora! – Naruto lançou vinte papeis. – TSUKA NO KAZE NO JUTSU!

Fez um movimento rápido e forte com a mão que segurava o lenço e assim que o rapaz lhe lançou os papeis estes bateram exactamente na ponta do lenço. Com a força a que Lynne atirou o lenço os papeis voaram como lanças afiadas e poisavam à frente de cada uma das crianças como se soubessem quem lhes fora destinado.

Repetiram mais dezanove vezes o mesmo procedimento. Não tardou muito já todos os alunos tinham o seu número de passagem. [iEficaz...[/i Sorriu Iruka orgulhoso.

- Vão passar conforme os números que têm nas vossas mãos. – Sorriu Lynne. – O número um que se levante, diga o nome e mostre os jutsus que sabe fazer.

O rapaz de cabelo preto levantou-se. [iNÃO ACREDITO!! COM QUATROCENTOS MIUDOS TINHA LOGO QUE CALHAR NESTE![/i Pensou a rapariga e virou a cabeça para Naruto.

- DEVIAS TER-ME DADO OS PAPEIS NOUTRA ORDEM! [

- OLHA! TU É QUE LHES DEVIAS TER DADO OS PAPEIS NOUTRA ORDEM! [

Olharam-se com faíscas. [iSinceramente... Estes dois...[/i –.–' Lamentou-se Tsunade. [iHá coisas que nunca mudam...[/i

- Não se querem concentrar um bocadinho? Ou não vão almoçar.

Os olhos dos jovens estacaram na cara da Hokage. Ficar sem almoço é que não. Tossiram ironicamente, sentaram-se direitos nas cadeiras e começaram a ouvir.

**Capitulo VIII**

Na academia:

- Nome, idade e jutsus. – Pediu Naruto.

- Shiguwa Yoko. Treze anos. Todos.

- Todos? – Lynne torceu o nariz. – Ri desu. Demonstração.

O rapaz sorriu maleficamente. Começou a demonstração.

- Bunshin no Jutsu!

Três copias perfeitas do rapaz apareceram. Em folhas dadas por Iruka-sensei, Lynne e Naruto iam rabiscando qualquer coisa. [iEstão a empenhar-se? Hum... Quem diria.[/i Sorriu Iruka. [iPorque é que hei de 'tar a gastar o meu tempo com este puto se já sei que não o vou escolher?[/i –.–' Pensava Naruto. [iHum... Algo estranho aqui...[/i Pensou Tsunade ao inclinar-se para ver o que os rapazes haviam escrito.

- NARUTO! LYNNE! [

- Nani?

- NÃO É SUPOSTO 'TAREM A DESENHAR! '[

Naruto entretinha-se a desenhar Yoko com cara de porco e Lynne a desenhar o rapaz decapitado. [iEra bom de mais para ser verdade... [/i T.T Iruka deixou descair a cabeça.

- EU NÃO 'TOU PAQUI A GASTAR CHACRA PA' NADA! [

- E TU CALA-TE! – Gritou Tsunade fazendo o rapaz recuar. – ENTÃO NÃO QUEREM ALMOÇAR, NÃO É? Assim seja.

Os loiros viram a sua vida a passar à frente, rapidamente se concentraram em Yoko.

- E que mais é que podes fazer? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Henge no Jutsu!

E transformou-se em Naruto, mas gordo. Os olhos do loiro ficaram enormes e brancos. A cara ficou vermelha de raiva. Olhou para Lynne.

- Ai eu não te vou impedir desta vez, 'tás à vontade.

Mas Iruka impediu-o. E disse:

- Aparentemente, Yoko não sabe fazer o Henge no Jutsu.

O rapaz ficou com uma cruzinha na testa e rapidamente se transformou num perfeito Naruto. O Jinchuurik fungou zangado.

- Próximo Jutsu. – Pediu Lynne.

- Kakuremino no Jutsu!

E o rapaz ficou invisível. [iMas será qu'este puto faz tudo?[/i [ Pensava a rapariga. Pediu outro Jutsu. O rapaz enrolou-se numa corda com força.

- Nawanuke no Jutsu!

Rapidamente se libertou das cordas que o apertavam. [i'Tou a ficar farto deste miúdo![/i [ Pensava Naruto. De certa forma começava a sentir ciúmes.

- Shunshin no Jutsu! – Desapareceu e reapareceu perto dali. – Chega?

- Não tens nada,... Pessoal, para mostrar? – Perguntou Naruto brincando com a ponta do lenço de Lynne.

- Er... Uma coisa. Sim, tenho. KARIRU KARADA NO JUTSU!

[iAluguer de corpo?[/i Lynne começava agora a interessar-se no rapaz. Passar de cinco segundos o corpo do rapaz caiu no chão. Iruka-sensei levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse começar a andar na sua direcção, um dos senseis entrou na área restrita.

- Então, isto chega? – O corpo era de um sensei, mas a voz era a do rapaz. – Ainda tem que ser mais aperfeiçoado em termos de voz, mas de resto acho que está bem.

- O qu'é que aconteceu ao espirito do sensei?

- 'Tá aqui comigo, mas adormecido. – Gloriou-se.

Iruka e Tsunade entreolharam-se. O rapaz voltou ao seu corpo e o sensei inspirou fundo como se não tocasse no ar à anos.

- Hum... Já vimos o suficiente. Próximo número.

Yoko saiu da arena e uma rapariga loira de franjinha deu dois passos à frente timidamente.

- Não precisas de ter medo, nós não mordemos. – Sorriu Naruto.

- Pelo menos de manhã. – Sorriu Lynne com ar travesso.

A rapariga centrou-se à frente dos examinadores.

- Boo Tsuikiame, Shoogatsu. Treze anos.

- Jutsus?

Ouviram-se risos de fundo. Lynne olhou em volta descoordenada.

- Posso saber porquê que se 'tão a rir?

- Porque, Lynne-sensei perguntou à Shoogatsu quais eram os jutsus quela sabe fazer. – Riu-se uma rapariga de cabelos azuis brilhantes.

- E o qué que isso tem de engraçado? – Naruto também estava baralhado.

- É quela não sabe fazer nada! x'D

- CHEGA, WINRY! – Gritou Iruka e os risos cessaram.

- Podes fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lynne sorrindo.

- Posso tentar... – Sussurrou. – Bunshin no Jutsu!

Uma cópia da rapariga apareceu amarelada e desmaiada no chão. A rapariga baixou a cabeça.

- Não faz mal, tenta outra coisa. – Disse Naruto a relembrar que tivera o mesmo problema.

- Kakuremino no Jutsu! – Metade da rapariga desapareceu e o resto continuou visível, fazendo Lynne torcer o sobrolho. [iAquilo não é perigoso?[/i – Acho melhor não fazer mais nada...

- Se não quiseres não precisas.

Sorriu a rapariga. Pedindo desculpa a rapariga voltou para o seu lugar, sendo gozada pelas amigas de Winry.

Em direcção a Hachi-mitsu, os ninjas iam a morrer de baixo do sol quente de meio dia.

- Hãeim? O quêaiêe ? Não queres falar mais baixo? Dor de cabeça!

- Mas Monmon! Tens que acordar! 'Tou farto d'andar contigo às costas.

- Sê um bom menino e não me largues, Gaara.

Voltou a encostar a cabeça ao ombro do rapaz que lutava com todas as suas forças para se manter acordado e com a namorada às costas.

- E tu também já saias daí, Ino!

- Cala-te, Shika! Quero dormir! – E também esta se enroscou no pescoço do mesmo.

- Raparigas... – Suspiraram Shikamaru e Gaara.

Kunerai-sensei ordenou que descansassem um pouco.

- Hiro! Explica-me porquê que Hachi-mitsu fica do outro lado do deserto!

- É muito simples, Shoo. Acontece que é mesmo assim. ( :

Shoo deixou descair a cabeça. Kiba olhou para ela pelo canto do olho e esta desviou o olhar. Tinha vergonha de falar com ele tendo em conta o que acontecera na noite passada.

- Hum... Shoo? Ajudas-me a fazer o almoço? – Perguntou Chouji.

- HAI! – Disse a rapariga saltando para junto dele.

- Almoço? Vão fazer almoços numa altura destas? Não podem! – Refilava Shaken. – Temos de chegar lá o quanto antes! Também viram a carta!

- Não sejas assim! –.–'

- Mas Tenten, ele tem um bocado razão... /

- Cala-te, Neji! [

Uma súbita fúria tinha aparecido em Tenten contra Neji na manhã desse mesmo dia, ainda ninguém desvendara porquê.

- Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá! – Cantarolava Ichigo. – A vida é bela não é?

Sentara-se numa pedra encostada a um rapaz e com a mão entrelaçada na dele.

- É mesmo. - Afirmo-lho.

- Nós sabemos que vocês tão todos muito felizes por 'tarem juntos e blá, blá, blá... Mas,... PODEM CALAR-SE? HA PESSOAS A TENTAR DORMIR! – Gritou Monmon abraçada a Gaara, que por sua vez ficou com os olhos em cruzinhas. – Gomen!! O///O'

- Não faz mal. – Disse-lhe beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Mas porquê que 'tão todos aos parzinhos? T.T

Queixou-se Kankurou que foi rapidamente apoiado por Shaken, Shippou, Ren, Kiba, Chouji e Shino.

- É a vida. – Sorriu Monmon. O sono passara-lhe, agora estava mais preocupada em arranjar uma maneira artística de devorar o Gaara.

**Capitulo IX**

**Parte A**

Dois rapazes chegaram a uma zona rochosa, no meio de uma montanha, na base havia uma passagem, dirigiram-se a esta. Sasuke fez uma marca com sangue numa das paredes da entrada.

- Eu conheço a guardiã, se quiseres falo com ela.

- Não te preocupes, também tenho boca.

Disse friamente. Continuaram pelo grande túnel a dentro.

- Dare ukagau asoko? (Quem vem lá?) – Perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Karim, watashi desu! – Informou Suigetsu.

A rapariga de cabelos de tons rosa escuro saiu da escuridão. [iO qu'é qu'este faz aqui? E quem é o outro?[/i O rapaz pareceu perceber a duvida da rapariga.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hum. O qu'é que estão aqui a fazer?

- Buscar as poções.

- Não podem fazer isso! Orochimaru deixou bem claro que –

- Orochimaru está morto.

Interrompeu Suigetsu. A rapariga mirou-o aterrorizada. [iMas... Mas...[/i Suigetsu continuou.

- O Sasuke matou-o.

A rapariga de olhos encarnados virou-se para o rapaz que olhava para as paredes da gruta. [iComo é que ele...[/i Não teve tempo para pensar mais, Sasuke começou a falar com Suigetsu.

- Liberta os prisioneiros. Todos.

- Porque haveria eu de o fazer?

- Porque eu te libertei.

Foi o suficiente, o rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos dirigiu-se aos calabouços. A rapariga decidiu então dirigir a palavra ao Uchiha.

- Como?...

- Hum... Matando-o.

- Mas ninguém tem técnica suficiente para tal.

- Eu era aprendiz dele.

- Ah! A história habitual do Aprendiz supera o mestre...

Sasuke não respondeu ao comentário, em vez disso a rapariga voltou a falar.

- O que fizeram com as poções dos outros laboratórios?

- Ainda só tivemos no laboratório do Suigetsu. Posemo-las em barris e levámo-las connosco.

- Mas... Não têm nada convosco. – Constatou a rapariga.

- Deixamos num esconderijo, depois de termos saído da Aldeia Oculta da Onda.

- Da Aldeia Oculta da Onda? Para qu'é que foram lá?

- O Suigetsu queria ir buscar a espada de Zabuza Momochi, a última Zanbatou, à sua sepultura.

A rapariga acenou em concordância. Sempre desconfiara que Suigetsu queria ocupar o lugar de Zabuza.

- Vens connosco, ou ficas por aqui?

- Não tenho grande coisa para fazer... Vou com vocês.

Já eram umas quatro da tarde. O sol tentava passar pelas pequenas fendas nas nuvens. Lynne bocejava de tédio.

- Ainda faltam muitos? – Perguntou.

- Só mais cento cinquenta. – Sorriu Iruka-sensei.

- HEIN?

- São poucos, já fizeram duzentos e cinquenta.

Naruto e Lynne devoravam Dorayakis que Shizune lhes trouxera. Tinha tido pena deles, pois estes não tinham tido direito a almoço.

- Próximo! – Pediu Naruto a lamber os dedos.

- Tsubassa Winry. Catorze anos. Todos e um Jutsu personalizado.

- Podes começar.

A rapariga elaborou todos os Jutsus na perfeição. [iPuf... Mais uma com mania qu'é perfeita...[/i Pensou Lynne angustiada. [iDemora muito pa' isto acabar?[/i Perguntava-se o loiro.

- E qual é que é o personalizado? – Perguntou Naruto levando outro Dorayaki à boca.

- Este. – A rapariga levantou quatro muros de ferro maciço que estavam estendidos no chão para utilização nas demonstrações. - Shokuyoku no Tekubi no Jutsu! (Apetite de punho)

Instantaneamente os quatro muros partiram-se em milhares de bocadinhos, quando o punho desta embateu neles.

- Bem! Tens concorrência, Lynne!

- Vai dar uma volta, Naruto! – Amuou a rapariga. – Eu consigo partir da mesma maneira cem muros ou mais daqueles. –.–'

- Eu sei : D

Lynne e Naruto viraram-se para a rapariga. Que olhava fascinada para a Jinchuurik.

- Eu tento seguir todos os paços de Lynne-sensei: D

Naruto começou a olhar para a rapariga pequenina. Winry tinha os cabelos azuis e incandescentes, caídos a baixo dos ombros um pouco ondulados. Usava um vestido preto com um laço verde à volta da cintura. Umas botas verdes e um gancho preto no cabelo. [iNão tem nada a haver com a Lynne, tirando o facto de ser bonita.[/i Pensou.

- Fico lisonjeada. – Agradeceu Lynne. – Mas não precisas de ser igual a mim ou de agir como eu. '

- Eu quero! Por isso é que vou ser a sua aprendiz.

- Ai vais?

- Claro! Por favor... Comparem-me com esta gente. Tirando um ou outro, sou a melhor! – Ficou convencida. – Ainda por cima também sou linda.

Pôs o seu sorriso Aquafresh. Lynne deixou descair a cabeça. Naruto olhou para a amiga pelo canto do olho. [iPronto tocou no ponto fraco da Lynne! Três, dois, um,...[/i

- MAS TU JULGAS Q'EU SOU O QUÊ? [

- Er... Uma ninja muito kawaii e...

- SÓ ISSO? MAS O QUÉ QUE INTERESSA SER KAWAII??

- Tudo! Ser kawaii é a fonte de tudo! Somos admirados por todos, os rapazes querem namorar connosco, tudo nos fica bem, entre muitas outras coisas.

A rapariga falava como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo, de olhos fechados e nariz em pé, a apontar o dedo para algum ponto no ar. Lynne olhou para ela boquiaberta.

- Se para ti, ser uma ninja, é ser bonita... Ou se a única coisa por que me admiras é porque não sou feia... É porque não mereces que te vejam como uma ninja... Estarias melhor num salão de estética.

A menina abriu os olhos indignada, por momentos parecia mesmo que todo o seu mundo se havia desmoronado diante dos seus pés. Piscou os olhos e disse serenamente:

- E pensar que desde sempre que a Lynne-sensei foi a minha ídola, que desilusão. – Sorriu. – A beleza está a cima de tudo.

[iEsta ter-se-ia dado bem com o Sasori...[/i –.–' Pensou Naruto que se lembrou da discussão que Deidara e o homem de cabelo vermelho tinham tido quando tinham ido à procura de Gaara.

- Se é assim que és feliz, não posso fazer nada para mudar isso. Mas aviso-te já, de convencidos e pretenciosos, já o mundo 'tá cheio. – Sorriu a rapariga de caracóis nas pontas.

- Próximo! – Comandou Naruto que já tinha perdido demasiado tempo.

Um rapaz de cabelo castanho e despenteado, com olhos cor das primeiras folhas da Primavera avançou relutante na direcção ao terreno.

- Shashimi Tomasso. Treze anos.

- Jutsus?

- Esse também não é capaz de fazer nada! – Riu-se um rapaz de cabelos verdes escuros.

- Rei! – Ralhou Iruka-sensei.

- É verdade, sensei!

- Bom, Tomasso queres fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Naruto.

Em vez de responder, o rapaz com uma camisola branca e mangas vermelhas fechou os punhos com força e começou a tremer de raiva. Naruto abriu a boca e observou-o.

- Bunshin no Jutsu!

Dois clones desmaiados e esbranquiçados apareceram a seu lado. E um canhão de risos explodiu atrás de si. Virou-se para trás furioso com tudo e todos e disse:

- NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊS PA' NADA!

Correu para as árvores que cercavam um dos cantos do pátio. Lynne olhou preocupada para o rapaz e em seguida virou-se para Naruto:

- Naruto?...

- Eu sei.

Partiu atrás do rapaz. [iFaz-me lembrar alguém...[/i Pensou a rapariga recordando Naruto quando mais novo. Olhou para os restantes que ainda se estavam a rir. Levantou-se da cadeira devagar e silenciosamente deixando os olhos tapados e saiu do pátio sem dizer nada. À volta do recinto os risinhos pararam e toda a gente observava Lynne a sair de vista.

**Parte B**

Nos subsolos da gruta, Suigetsu encontrou uma porta alta de ferro. Abriu-a e entrou. Centenas de caras moribundas e sujas ficaram com os olhos estacados nele.

- Estão livres.

Ouviram-se diversas vozes como barulho de fundo, o rapaz levantou a mão para que se acalmassem e os prisioneiros baixaram o som. Falou mostrando um sorriso com dentes de tubarão, idênticos aos de Kisame:

- O meu nome é Suigetsu, fui ordenado por Uchiha Sasuke de vos libertar. O Sasuke matou o Orochimaru. – Novamente se começaram a ouvir murmúrios, uns de jubilo e outros de inquietação. – Quero que digam a todos os que vos perguntarem e a todos os que encontrarem, que Uchiha Sasuke matou Orochimaru e que o fez para que tenhamos um mundo melhor.

À superfície, Karim e Sasuke acabavam de embalar os últimos barris de poção. Começaram a ouvir sons, eram cada vez mais altos.

- SASUKE! UCHIHA SASUKE! SASUKE! UCHIHA SASUKE!

- Hum... O que é que o Suigetsu fez?

- Provavelmente disse-lhes que foste tu que os mandaste libertar e eles 'tão-te agradecidos.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros encolheu os ombros. Suigetsu apareceu seguido de uma multidão de pessoas.

- Feito! – Sorriu.

- Óptimo. Agora vamos para o último laboratório. É o único que não sei onde está. – Olhou para Suigetsu.

- Também nunca me chegaram a dizer.

- Eu sei. – Disse Karim fazendo os rapazes virarem-se para ela. – A norte, perto das montanhas de Shiihiro.

E assim partiram.

Cobertas por uma capa castanha escura e outra com uma capa cinzenta escura, duas raparigas caminhavam lado a lado tentando proteger-se da chuva que caia torrencialmente.

- Péssimo dia para fazer viagens. – Constatou Sakura.

- É por uma boa causa. – Sorriu Videl com as pontas do cabelo que saiam para fora do capuz a pingar.

- Talvez. Mas não deixa de ser um péssimo dia para fazer viagens.

- És demasiado teimosa. –.–'

Chegaram a uma pequena aldeia cujo nome não conseguiram descobrir. A aldeia estava vazia. As portas das ruas eram de madeira húmida e um pouco apodrecida. Das janelas com vidros partidos, pareciam haver olhos que as observavam.

- Tenho como que uma impressão de déjà vue.

- Hein? Sakura? – Os zumbidos do vento não lhe davam total audição.

- Acho que já estive aqui! – Acentuou a voz para que a rapariga ouvisse. – É melhor pararmos aqui um bocado, nem que seja cinco minutos, a ver se a chuva passa!

Videl concordou. Entraram no que parecia ser um bar que mostrava as marcas do tempo em tudo o que nele havia. As mesas lascadas, os copos embaciados, os pratos rachados, os quadros rasgados e o balcão gasto.

Sentaram-se numa mesa e pediram um chá quente para aquecerem as mãos. Embora alto e robusto, o homem que as servira parecia amigável. Ao reparar que o bar só tinha homens, decidiram não tirar as capas.

- Então, que fazem por aqui? – Perguntou um homem que estava sentado numa mesa perto da delas.

- Estamos só de passagem. – Respondeu Sakura friamente. Esticou as mãos para alcançar o bule de chá trazido pelo empregado.

- De passagem? E vão para aonde?

- Para Nami.

Sakura olhou pelo canto do olho para Videl para que esta não se descaísse. Esta acenou levemente com a cabeça para não dar nas vistas.

- Para Nami? Hum... Vão ter com os ex-prisioneiros, 'tasse mesmo a ver.

- Ex-prisioneiros? – Perguntou Videl disfarçando a voz.

- Ainda não sabem? Parece que um tal,...

- Continue, ainda não ouvimos essa história. – Pediu a rapariga de cabelos negros.

- Bom, parece que esse tal rapaz, cujo nome não me consigo lembrar, entrou hoje à tarde no Segundo laboratório do Orochimaru e libertou os prisioneiros que este havia feito.

Por alguma razão os olhos de Videl tornaram-se intensos. [iLibertou-os...Estavam vivos?...[/i Pensou.

- Pensava que os prisioneiros desse laboratório estavam todos mortos. – Disse Sakura friamente. Tinha lido sobre isso na biblioteca da sua mestre.

- Era o que todos pensavam. Mas este tal rapaz descobriu que não era bem assim. Porquê que acham questa vila 'tá completamente vazia? Há muita gente daqui que tinha lá família enjaulada. Foram todos busca-los a Nami. – O homem deu um trago na sua cerveja. – Então se não é essa a razão, porquê que vão a Nami?

- Queremos ir lá comprar uma relíquia.

- Ah! Coleccionadores?!

- Isso mesmo. – Acenou Sakura.

Tsunade estava a olhar para o relógio. [iCinco e meia... Ond'é que aqueles dois se meteram?[/i As pessoas tinham começado a inquietar-se. De repente uma rapariga pequenina de boina verde escura e cabelo roxo azulado exclamou:

- Ela vem aí! – Correu para o seu lugar.

- Onde raio é que estavas, Lynne? [

- Na casa de banho...

Sentou-se. Das árvores vinha Naruto com uma mão no ombro de Tomasso. Ao chegar ao recinto apontou-lhe com o dedo um lugar onde se sentar e este correu para ele.

- Com'é que correu a conversa? – Perguntou Lynne quando Naruto chegou à mesa.

- Já está melhor. Não achas que...?

- Acho. – Virou-se para Tsunade. – Podemos suspender as audições? Eu e o Naruto já sabemos quem vamos escolher.

- Não achas que seria injusto para os outros?

- Talvez. Mas a nossa decisão não vai mudar.

Respondeu Naruto. Tsunade ponderou o assunto e levantou-se.

- As audições estão encerradas!

Informou. Ouviram-se reclamações do público.

- Não é justo! Nós nem passámos!

- É verdade, têm toda a razão. Mas a verdade é que os que ainda não passaram foram previamente observados por nós enquanto vocês não estavam a ver, por isso não precisaram de fazer demonstrações. Nós sabemos do que vocês são capazes.

- Desde quando? – Sussurrou Naruto a Lynne.

- Também gostava de saber. –.–'

Shizune olhava para a Hokage com uma gota na testa. [iComo é que ela arranja sempre desculpa para tudo?[/i –.–' Os jovens disseram as suas escolhas a Iruka-sensei e este anunciou:

- O aprendiz de Uzumaki Naruto será Shashimi Tomasso e o aprendiz de Minamoto no Yoshitsune Lynne será Boo Tsuikiame Shoogatsu.

As duas crianças levantaram a cabeça admiradas. À sua volta ninguém ria, mas olhava com incredulidade. [iQuem diria... Escolheram os piores alunos da escola. Tal como eles o eram.[/i Pensou o sensei. Tsunade voltou a falar:

- E vou dar-vos já uma missão! – Os rapazes entreolharam-se. – Soube que foram os únicos que chumbaram na vossa turma. – Naruto e Lynne não sabiam, abriram a boca e entreolharam-se novamente. – Daqui a uma semana, a Shoogatsu e o Tomasso terão de se enfrentar. O que ganhar o combate passará de ano. Esta é a vossa missão. – Apontou para as crianças, depois virou-se para os mais velhos. – A vossa é fazer deles, os melhores entre os da idade deles. Eu disse-vos que vocês podiam escolher os melhores. Vocês é que gostam de fazer tudo ao contrário.

- Eu gostei da minha escolha e tenho a certeza que a Lynne também.

- Hai! Vamos fazê-los passar de ano! – Sorriu.

Lutando contra as tempestades de areia, um grande grupo de pessoas continuava a andar de olhos semicerrados.

- Isto nunca mais acaba? – Queixava-se uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos atados em duas bolinhas.

- Pronto, por mim, CHEGA! – Gaara estendeu a mão. – Abre-te Sésamo no Jutsu!

À sua volta as pessoas ficaram a olhar para ele com auras negras à volta e com gotas na testa.

- Gaara, amor? Er... 'Tás a tentar fazer qualquer coisa, ou é só mesmo para fazer figura de palhaço? O///O'

- Calma, Monmon! Olha!

Não se percebeu muito bem como, mas a areia afastou-se para os lados formando uma passagem sem obstáculos.

- Er... Qu'é que foi isto? – Perguntou Hiro traumatizado.

- É que não me lembrei de mais nenhum nome para dar a este Jutsu

Os amigos deixaram descair a cabeça, mas agradeceram e continuaram, agora mais animadamente.

**Capitulo X**

Numa estalagem de Konoha, uma rapariga de cabelos encarnados lutava para se manter quente.

- Não! Não! TOBI! NÃO ABRAS A JANELA!

- Mas eu tenho calooooor!

- FCK OFF! Eu tenho frio! A porta fica fechada! [

- Ri desu, Ayumi-san...

A rapariga esfregou as mãos de felicidade. Uma mulher de cabelos azuis saiu dum quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Ayumi com um chá nas mãos.

- Ainda não disseste ond'é que estiveste na segunda-feira durante o dia e a noite...

- Er... Durante o dia andei a comer, tinha um buraco negro no estômago. Depois à noite... Estive a ver as estrelas na colina e acabei por adormecer por lá. – Mentiu.

- Hum... Deves ter apanhado frio. – Torceu o sobrolho.

- De facto. Mas eu adoro as estrelas.

A rapariga tremia por tudo o que era esqueleto. Tinha medo de mentir a Konan. Era como uma mãe para ela e sempre sabia quando ela estava a mentir. Konan olhou pela janela. [iE esta julga que engana quem? A minha avó?[/i –.–' Pensou. Olhou para Tobi e assustou-se por constatar que este estava a menos de meio metro dela.

- Qu'é que 'tás aqui a fazer? òÓ

- Não conseguia ouvir nada dali///

A mulher deixou descair a cabeça. [iNão o suporto! Não o suporto! Não o suporto![/i [ Espetou as unhas compridas no chão rijo da salinha.

- É verdade, Ayumi! Ainda não te contei! Fiz o que Konan-senpei me mandou fazer sem levantar suspeitas e obtive tudo o que ela pediu: D

- Mesmo? Oô

- Também não sei bem como, não és a única pessoa admirada aqui, descansa. –.–'

- Não sejam tão más pó Tobi: D

- Mas Tobi... Não é muito normal da tua parte... – Sorriu Ayumi.

- Assim vou amuaaaar:

- Oh, Tobi! - Deixaram descair a cabeça.

Já tinham passado o deserto e estavam agora a chegar a Hachi-mitsu. Não estava tanto calor como no deserto, mas também não estava tanto frio como em Konoha.

- Finalmente! Tempo para tirar a arei dos sapatos! – Gritou Ino despejando a areia que se acumulara nos pés.

- És tão fina... - Gozou Temari.

- Gomen? Qu'é que disseste? [

- Qu'és fina! –.–'

- Eeeeh! Girl's Fight!! – Gritou Neji maravilhado.

- Faz qualquer coisa, Shika! – Pediu Ichigo.

- Qu'é que queres qu'eu faça? Isso é entre elas. Eu não tenho nada a haver com areia e sapatos. – [iIsto é demasiado problemático para mim. [/iPensou olhando para o chão e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu por acaso também não gosto de areia nos sapatos, Temari. – Disse Ichigo. [iTenho que ser eu a fazer tudo...[/i Pensou olhando de lado para Shika. – Tu já deves é 'tar habituada.

- Hum... Talvez. – Acabou por admitir.

- Hum! Vês!? Quem é que é a fina agora!? – Ino não queria parar.

- Pronto, Temari. Perdoou-a, por favor. Ela está assim porque tem falta da Lynne para desabafar. Isto passa-lhe. – Disse Chouji tapando-lhe a boca.

- Ri desu.

E continuou. Começaram a avistar os portões da Aldeia Oculta do Mel. À sua frente tinham dezenas de homens armados que reconheceram como sendo de Nami.

- Podemos começar? Podemos? – Perguntou Neji empolgado.

- Bem, eu não sei o que tens andado a tomar, ou que livro tens andado a ler, mas já te acalmavas, não? – Shaken começava a perder a paciência.

- Ainda ninguém vai começar a fazer seja lá o que for. – Disse Kunerai.

- Primeiro ainda temos que falar com o Senhor de Hachi-mitsu. – Lembrou-lhes Asuma.

Ao passarem por entre os homens de Nami, eram seguidos pelo olhar dos mesmos. Ichigo encostou-se a Lee, que sorriu ao seu sensei. Gai-sensei fez-lhe a Nice Guy Pose e continuou a caminhar.

- IMPORTAM-SE DE PARAR D'OLHAR, PA NÓS?! '[

- Monmon...? – Murmurou Gaara.

- PA' EU SEI QUE SOMOS TODOS BONS! MAS JÁ PARAVAM! '[

- MONMON, CHEGA! – Zangou-se Asuma.

- MAS ESTES GAJOS CHATEIAM-ME! '[

- Calma, calma... ///'' – Pediu Gaara.

- Monmon, é suposto passarmos despercebidos. – Informou-a Gai.

- 'TOU M'A LIXAR PA' PASSAR DESPERCEBIDA! '[

Um dos homens que os rodeavam aproximou-se da rapariga.

- QU'É QUE TU QUERES, PÁ?? '[

O homem tocou no ombro do Gaara. [iAI ISSO É QUE NÃO!! NO MEU GAARA, NÃO TOCAS![/i '[ A rapariga saltou e deu com toda a sua força um pontapé no cotovelo do homem que gemeu.

- C'O MEU GAARA NÃO TE METES, OH PANELAS!! '[

- Oh, Monmon, calma. –.–'

- COM'É QUE QUERES QUE TENHA CALMA COM GAJOS DESTES, GAARA? ELE TOCOU-TE! '[

- Er... – O homem começou a falar. – Kazekage, Gaara Of The Sand?

Gai e Asuma bateram com a mão na testa.

- O enviado de Zulu-sama?

- Hai. – Assentiu. – Gomenasai. Devia ter sido mais expressivo.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – Assegurou Lee fazendo a Nice Guy Pose.

- Aqui a Monmon pede desculpa pelo braço torturado. – Disse Asuma carregando na cabeça da rapariga para que esta se inclinasse.

- Gomen, onee-senpei. T-T

O homem levantou a mão em sinal de descanso e levou-os ao gabinete de Zulu-sama.

Das árvores, Hidan estava a fazer o seu trabalho de vigia.

- Preparem-se meninos. Eles chegaram.

- Chegaram? – Perguntou Pein levantando a cabeça para olhar para o ramo onde o companheiro estava. – Óptimo. Consegues ver os Jinchuuriks?

- Ainda não os vi. Devem vir atrasados.

- Atacamos já? – Perguntou a rapariga de cabelos azuis claros.

- Não. Vamos esperar que começe a batalha. Já não deve faltar muito. Assim as atenções não estarão todas em nós.

- Mas Pein-senpei! Dar nas vistas tem piada! T.T

- Que tenhas nascido para a fama, a culpa não é minha, Hane...

- Afinal de contas, Pein, para a fama... Todos nascemos. – Constatou Deidara. – Se não, não seriamos tão conhecidos e procurados.

- Sinceramente, Deidara... Não perdes uma? – Refilou Hidan descendo do ramo. – É a tua vez de fazer vigia.

Deidara subiu para a árvore. E Pein transformou-se num homem que tinha morto havia uma hora atrás quando descobrira que eles estavam ali.

- Qu'é que vais fazer?

- Vou tentar perceber quando é que isto começa. Não saiam daqui.

Os restantes acenaram afirmativamente. Deidara encostou-se ao ramo fingiu que vigiava, mas, Hane reparara, tinha-se deixado dormir de olhos abertos de proposito.

- Achas que é desta que os apanhamos?

- S'o Pein sabe que disse isto mata-me, mas a verdade é que duvido que alguma vez os consigamos apanhar. Nem acho que eles venham a esta missão quanto mais.

- Não sou totalmente da mesma opinião. Acho que não é impossível apanhá-los. Só não é muito fácil. Quanto a eles virem nesta missão... Devem vir.

Hidan aceitou a ideia da rapariga e encostou-se a uma árvore. A rapariga sentou-se encostada ao tronco da mesma árvore.

- Ás vezes não pensas no que seria ser diferente? – Perguntou a rapariga olhando por entre as folhas em direcção ao céu.

- Ser diferente?

- Hai. Como ter uma vida diferente desta.

- Não estou a ver onde queres chegar...

- Por exemplo, se a tua vida não dependesse de apanhar Jinchuuriks.

- Hum... – Ficou pensativo. – Desde sempre que faço isto, já nem me lembro de como era quando não o fazia. Não consigo imaginar como seria. Visto que isto é a minha ambição. A minha razão de continuar, seria estranho deixar de a ter de um momento para o outro. Perderia a razão de ser.

- Eh. – A rapariga ficou a olhar para ele momentaneamente e depois voltou ao céu. – Então é por isto que te moves todos os dias? Hum... Devo ser mesmo estranha.

- Porquê que dizes isso?

- Porque a razão que me leva a ter vontade de continuar são as pessoas que amo, as pessoas que me são importantes. Apanhar os Jinchuuriks é só um part time. Uma coisa que faço para agradar às pessoas que me são importantes,... a vocês.

Ficaram os dois a contemplar as folhar que caiam com a brisa fresca do inicio de Dezembro.

**Capitulo XI**

As paredes eram bordadas com lindos retratos de pessoas, paisagens e estátuas. O corredor por onde passavam era longo e extenso. Shaken virou-se para um rapaz atrás de si:

- Desde quando é que Hachi-mitsu tem Hokage?

- Não é um Hokage. – Corrigiu-lho Hiro. – É o Senhor de Hachi-mitsu. É como um Hokage, mas o posto não é tão alto.

- Hum... E porquê que em vez de começarmos já a lutar estamos a fazer visitas de última hora?

- Provavelmente porque primeiro precisamos de saber o que é que Zulu-sama quer que façamos. Não concordas, Shaken?

- Mas Hikaru-sensei! Devíamos começar já a fazer aquilo que podemos! Não sei se repararam, mas aquilo 'tá cheio de gente lá fora! E comparados com os de Hachi-mitsu...

- Tem calma. Temos de fazer uma coisa de cada vez.

Entraram no gabinete do homem idoso guiados pelo o homem que à pouco levara com a força bruta de Monmon.

- Konnichiwa! – Saudou-os o homem. – Ainda bem que chegaram!

- Yaa!

Cumprimentaram os senseis sentando-se em cadeiras que os esperavam à frente da secretária de Zulu. Os mais novos ficaram em pé atrás deles.

- Estava a ficar preocupado. Dekiru já tinha saído à algum tempo... A propósito, o teu braço... - Examinou o homem. – Que é que aconteceu?

Monmon baixou a cabeça corada e escondeu-se atrás de Gaara subtilmente. [iOk... Ok... Fiz asneira...[/i

- Não tem importância. Eles pensaram que eu era de Nami...

- Por falar nisso, Zulu-sama... – Começou Hikaru. – Na carta que mandou a Tsunade-sama, não dizia o porquê de tudo isto... Afinal o que é que se passou para Nami se virar contra Hachi-mitsu?

O homem baixou a cabeça e ficou pensativo. Dekiru que acabara de vedar o seu braço magoado numa ligadura, aproximou-se do Senhor e começou a explicar.

- Como devem saber, Hachi-mitsu é proprietária do maior museu de artefactos que existe. À alguns anos Nami deu uma relíquia rara e única ao museu, e assim ficou. No entanto a dona desse objecto faleceu a semana passada e o seu descendente quis recuperar a relíquia. Visto que está escrito em diversos documentos que agora é propriedade do museu, Zulu-sama recusou. E por puro capricho do homem que não conseguiu recuperar o objecto, a aliança entre Nami e Hachi-mitsu quebrou.

- Não teria sido mais fácil ter-lhe dado o objecto logo? – Perguntou Gai-sensei.

- Hai. Mas nunca o poderia ter feito. – O Senhor começou a falar. – A razão principal pela qual Suika, a dona do objecto, o deu ao museu, foi por saber que o Hakubutsu-kan é dotado de uma segurança incrível. E este utensilio,... Precisa mesmo de se manter em segurança.

- Podemos saber de que se trata? – Pediu Asuma.

- Nozomi no Inkupenki. (Desejo de Tinta)

- E isso é o quê? – Perguntou Kiba ao ver os senseis abrirem os olhos e a boca espantados.

- É simples. Estão a ver os Jutsus do Sai? Ele consegue transformar os desenhos dele em realidade. A técnica dele vem de vários ancestrais. Nozomi no Inkupenki é um quadro desenhado por um dos mais antigos membros da sua família dele, Makura Tochi. Tochi foi talvez o melhor manejador do tipo de Jutsus do Sai, desenvolveu mesmo um Jutsu que nunca revelou a ninguém. Desenhou Nozomi no Inkupenki permite às pessoas que o possuem de pedir desejos e estes realizam-se.

- Mas Kurenai-sensei, isso é fantástico: D

- Sim, Shoo... Por um lado, mas por outro...

- A verdade é que se cair nas mãos erradas pode mesmo destruir o mundo. Não convém que isso aconteça. Já tentámos destruir o quadro, mas por mais que tentemos nada acontece. – Concluiu Zulu-sama. – Passemos então ao plano.

Começou então a explicar o que cada um precisaria de fazer.

Em Konoha a floresta estava silenciosa. Lynne aproveitara o facto de ter parado de chover durante breves momentos para montar um monte de obstáculos que Shoogatsu teria de eliminar.

- Podes começar. – Disse tirando a venda dos olhos da rapariga.

- Mas,... São tantas coisas!

Shoogatsu olhou em volta de si mesma. Haviam sacos de areia pendurados nos ramos, teria de lhes lançar kunais e shurikens certeiras. Tinha também dois muros de madeira para partir entre outras coisas. [iNunca vou conseguir fazer isto![/i Pensava.

- De qu'é que 'tás à espera? Andor!

- Hai, Lynne-sensei!

A rapariga correu para os muros de madeira, a sua velocidade tinha melhorado consideravelmente desde que começara os treinos, partiu-os em duas metades. Lynne sorriu. [iFinalmente está a começar a fazer qualquer coisa. Eu sabia qu'ela era capaz. [/iComeçou a puxar umas cordas que faziam mexer os sacos de areia pendurados nos ramos. Algumas das armas de Shoogatsu atingiram os sacos em movimento. [iNada mal se pensarmos que só está nisto à dois dias... Mas ainda pode fazer melhor.[/i Quando acabou os obstáculos a rapariga caiu de joelhos no chão ofegante.

- Então? Já cansada?

- NÃO! – Pôs-se de pé com dificuldade. – Ainda posso fazer mais!

Lynne sorriu e continuaram o treino.

As duas raparigas retomaram o seu caminho para Otogakure no Sato. A chuva ainda não parara e as suas capas estavam literalmente encharcadas.

- Entre ter isto e não ter nada, não sei qual será a diferença! – Resmungou Videl.

- A diferença é que assim não precisas de andar com tralhas na mão. – Brincou Sakura. A rapariga levantou a cabeça. – Chegámos! Se não me engano, é por aqui. Vem!

Dirigiram-se a um beco de uma rua só com uma porta. A rapariga de cabelos rosa empurrou a porta devagar.

- Está aí alguém? – Perguntou.

- Quem vem lá?

- Er... – Aproximou-se de uma vela que iluminava a sala escura e tirou o capuz para olhar para a cara do homem. [iSim, é ele![/i No dia em que o membro da ANBU aparecera para a levar para junto de Tsunade. A mestre dera-lhe uma foto que mostrava o homem com quem deveria falar. – Hurano Sakura e Mizuki Videl! Foi Tsunade-sama que nos enviou.

- Hum... Então são vocês... Subam!

Chamou o homem das escadas que estavam a uma ponta da sala. As jovens seguiram-no. O primeiro andar era mais acolhedor que o anterior. O homem mostrou-lhes um sofá, onde estas se sentaram, e ele sentou-se numa poltrona à sua frente e acendeu um cachimbo.

- Suponho que tenham vindo cá para...

- Buscar as informações sobre Sasuke! – Disse Videl rapidamente.

- Hai. – Afirmou Sakura.

- Eu tinha encontrado umas informações sobre ele, mas acontece que... – Fez uma pausa.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou a rapariga de longos cabelos cor de noite.

- As informações deixaram de ser válidas.

- Que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Aparentemente,... O Orochimaru morreu à dois dias. Não faço ideia do que possa ter acontecido ao Uchiha.

As raparigas miraram-no estonteadas. [iOrochimaru... Morto?[/i Pensava Videl, não conseguia imaginar tal coisa.

- Como?

- Ainda não consegui perceber isso. Já devem ter ouvido falar nos prisioneiros que foram libertados por um tal rapaz. Pois aparentemente conseguiu libertá-los porque Orochimaru já estava morto.

- Isso significa que o Sasuke vai voltar para casa?

- Sakura... – Começou Videl olhando para a cera que escorregava pela vela a baixo em cima de uma pequena mesa à sua frente. – O Sasuke quer o Itachi. Ele não vai voltar sem antes o ter morto. É a ambição dele.

- Mas não vejo porquê que não mata o Itachi durante o dia e à noite vem dormir a casa! Òó

- Sakura... Por favor... Sejamos lógicos... Ele não vai voltar sem antes ter cumprido o seu objectivo. – Videl continuava concentrada na chama.

- Creio que a menina Videl tem razão. – Disse o homem fumando o seu cachimbo.

- MAIS FORÇA DE VONTADE, AYUMI!

- 'TOU A FAZER O MELHOR QUE POSSO, TOBI!

- Vocês vão continuar a fazer isso durante muito tempo?

Konan estava farta de os ouvir a gritar um com o outro. Estiveram assim a tarde inteira. A mulher de cabelos azuis estava a fazer pássaros de Origami e que tinham andado a viajar entre ela e Pein o dia inteiro. Um deles acabara de chegar pela chaminé.

- YEY! É NATAL! UM PASSARINHO-PAI-NATAL!!

As raparigas ficaram com gotas negras na cabeça. Konan desenrolou o papel para ver a mensagem que este continha.

- Hum... Ayumi, é para ti. – Estendeu-lhe o papel para as mãos.

- É do Itachi...

**Capitulo XII**

Em frente do portão principal de Hachi-mitsu, Hiro calculava os paços que teria que dar.

- Se atacar a extrema direita, depois o grupo do Lee vai poder cobrir-me a retaguarda. Hai. Vou fazer isso.

Fez sinal a Lee que acenou com a cabeça. Zulu tinha dividido os rapazes em vários grupos. Asuma ficara com Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru e Shoo em cima da muralha da aldeia, para quem tentasse passar por cima. Hiro, Shaken, Shippou e Ren tinham ficado encarregues juntamente de Hikaru-sensei de defender os portões, agora fechados.

Kurenai estava com Kiba, Hinata e Shino do lado esquerdo das muralhas. No lado direito encontrava-se Gai-sensei com Tenten, Ichigo, Lee e Neji. Gaara, Monmon, Kankurou, Temari e Baki-sensei estavam dentro do museu a vigiar o Nozomi no Inkupenki.

Ao lado dos que estavam perto das muralhas, todos os ninjas e guerreiros de Hachi-mitsu se encontravam apostos para a batalha, erguiam nas mãos as suas armas.

- BANZAI!! – Gritou um dos homens de Nami atirando-se para cima de Shaken.

- Shunshin no Jutsu! – Adiantou-se o rapaz aparecendo noutra ponta do recinto. – Ai isto é assim? SAIAM DA FRENTE MINA-SAN! – Pediu aos amigos. – METEORS NO JUTSU!

Uma explosão de meteoros apareceu do céu caindo sobre os adversários. [iWuauh... [/iPensou uma Kunoichi jovem que recuara com o aviso do rapaz.

- Que técnica! – Exclamou um homem que acabara de ser ferido por um meteoro. – Para trás, homens! – Mandou recuar os seus. – Atirem-se a todos os outros, deixem esse para o Nanguh-kun.

Os seus homens acenaram em concordância e Nanguh aproximou-se de Shaken sorrindo, com uma espécie de tampa de garrafa nas mãos.

- Ai querem mais? METEORS NO JUTSU!

Mais uma vez meteoros começaram a cair do céu. Nanguh, um rapaz de cabelos roxos emaranhados, jogou a tampa para o chão e esta transformou-se num género de mini lago.

- Kazan no Mizu no Jutsu! (Vulcão de água)

Um jato de água saiu do pequeno lago como uma mão e enrolou os meteoros puxando-os para dentro do lago.

- Hum... Um utilizador de água, hein?

Não se importou. Shaken gostava de desafios. Do outro lado um homem atacava-se a Ichigo. Com uma graciosidade sublima, a rapariga saltou voando sobre a cabeça do mesmo, com o selamento de chacra com os dedos e disse:

- Daiyamondo no Sora no Jutsu! (Diamantes de céu)

Um grupo de diversas pérolas de diamantes caíram do céu como agulhas afiadas sobre o homem que rosnou de dores.

Nas árvores começaram a ouvir-se barulhos vindos da batalha. Tsuki que estava no seu posto de vigia desceu da árvore. [iNão vi os Jinchuuriks... É melhor não dizer nada ao Pein sele não perguntar.[/i Pensou.

- A batalha começou.

- Óptimo! Finalmente um bocadinho de acção! – Festejou Deidara. – Afinal de contas, os palermoides de Konoha já 'tão cá desde ontem e só hoje é que decidiram mexer a peida!

- Hum... Então começemos. Hidan ficas com a zona Norte. Deidara, vai para Este. Tsuki tu vens comigo, vamos para Oeste.

- HAI!

Disseram em conjunto. Cada um se dirigiu na direcção que lhes tinha sido indicada. [iQueria ficar com o Hidan[/i [ Reclamava a rapariga consigo mesma. O campo de batalha estava caótico. Ouviam-se gritos de todas as direcções corpos voavam de um lado para o outro. [iKawaii... Este cenário está quase digno da minha pessoa.[/i Pensava Pein.

Uma mulher que vinha, não se percebeu muito bem daonde caiu em cima de Pein com uma kunai na mão esquerda. Este simplesmente a agarrou pelo pescoço e levantou-a no ar, fazendo-a perder a vida.

- Detesto este tipo de entradas. – Murmurou. – Viste onde estavam os Jinchuuriks?

- Não os consegui ver. – Sentiu um arrepio.

- Pois bem, vamos procurá-los.

Um grupo de homens armados e três ninjas correram na direcção de Pein e Tsuki.

- Deixa comigo! – Disse a rapariga pondo-se à frente de Pein. – Kisu no Yoru no Jutsu. (Beijo da noite.)

Uma estrela apareceu à sua frente. Depois de ter desaparecido, uma luz com vários tons de azul apareceu à sua volta. Bolhas de chacra iguais a bolinhas de sabão começaram a aparecer, à volta da rapariga, em tons de azul florescente. Fazendo um movimento com as mãos, as bolhas azuladas foram como balas em direcção aos oponentes, que caíram no chão instantaneamente.

- Bom trabalho, Tsuki.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Sorriu a rapariga. – E também melhorei os meus feitiços, mas isso fica para outra altura.

- Mas estás sempre a evoluir, tu?

- Tenho imensa pena, mas foi assim que m'ensinaram a ser. – Piscou o olho a Pein.

- Parece que sim...

Na zona Este Deidara mandava passarinhos de argila ao ar. [i E um, e outro, e mais um... [/i Iam fazendo pequenas explosões em cima dos oponentes. [iAfinal isto não dá nem para aquecer...[/i

Kiba estava a lutar contra dois homens quando de um dos prismas viu Deidara. [iEntão... Eles sempre vieram.[/i Pensou. Pôs os dois homens KO e foi ter com Kurenai.

- Kurenai-sensei!

- O qu'é que se passa Kiba? Ikebana no Imeeji Suru! – Ao transformar-se em pétalas de sakura sufocou o adversário e voltou ao seu aspecto normal para ouvir Kiba – Diz!

- Eles estão cá.

- Tal como Tsunade e Jiraiya disseram que estariam... – Disse espetando uma kunai noutro homem. – Avisa o Gai e o Asuma, Kiba!

- Mas e vocês?

- Nós safamo-nos! Vai! – Comandou.

Ao chegar a meio do caminho cruzou-se com Ichigo.

- Não devias 'tar do outro lado? Oo

- O mesmo para ti! – Disse a rapariga. – Qu'é que 'tás a fazer deste lado?

- Os Akatsuki! Estão cá. Tenho de avisar o Gai-sensei.

- Não vale a pena, ele já sabe. Pediu-me que fosse dizer a Hikaru-sensei e aos outros, vens? – Perguntou tentando despachar-se.

- Hai! Quem é que está no vosso lado?

- O Hidan. E do vosso?

- O Deidara.

Continuaram até ao portão lançando shurikens a quem os atacava. Quando chegaram até Hikaru já este estava no chão. Correram para junto dele. Mas Asuma barrou-lhes o caminho.

- Preocupem-se em defender-vos! – Gritou espetando uma Aian Nakkuru num homem que ia atacando Ichigo por trás. – Ele está bem!

- Mas Asuma-sensei! Os Akatsuki...

- Eu sei! Olhem.

À sua frente a rapariga de longos cabelos azuis florescentes e compridos até aos pés esganava os adversários que a rodeavam com colares de pérolas negras.

- Hane Tsuki. – Constatou Ichigo. Olhou para trás dela. – E Pein. – Disse calmamente. – E O PEIN?? O QUÉ QUE SE PASSOU PA'QUELE SAIR DA CAIXINHA? – Gritou ao voltar a olhar novamente para trás.

- Eles pensam que o Naruto e a Lynne vieram.

- E ninguém lhes vai dizer qu'eles não estão cá?

Perguntou Ino que ouvira a conversa. O sensei e os amigos ficaram a olhar para ela com auras negras à sua volta. [iMuito sinceramente,... O que é que esta rapariga tem na cabeça[/iPerguntava-se Asuma.

- Pronto! Foi só uma pergunta.

Disse agarrando uma kunai que lhe vinha pelas costas e lançando-a de volta para onde esta tinha vindo. [iAo menos é boa ninja... Tinha de haver pelo menos uma coisa boa...[/i Pensou Asuma.

Hiro elaborou um esquema todo cientifico e começou a atacar os homens que o atacavam.

- Hey, Hiro! Vamos a um desafio? – Já tinha despistado Nanguh. Estava agora a lutar com outros ninjas.

- O que é que propões? – Hiro estava interessado.

- Qual de nós é que consegue eliminar mais?

- Vamos a isso! Em quantos é que vais? – Disse apunhalando um homem.

- Er... Vinte cinco! – Acabara de perfurar uma mulher ninja com cara de sapo. – Hum... Conheço alguém que precisa de fazer uma cirurgia plástica. – A mulher era mesmo feia. – E tu? – Viu Hiro a cortar um homem em dois.

- Trinta e quatro, agora. Sorriso aquafresh Consegues melhor, é?

- Baaaah!! Nani? Como é que tens mais que eu? – Apunhalou mais um. – Vinte seis!

- Trinta e seis! – Estava a tirar as duas espadas, que tinha em cada mão, das entranhas de dois homens que pareciam lobisomens. – Continua a tentar! E não abras tanto a boca, fica-te mal. – Riu-se. – Nemuru Oni no Jutsu! (Demónio do sono)

**Capitulo XIII**

A manhã em Konoha não estava muito diferente das que se haviam passado desde o inicio da semana. [iEles já estão fora à, faz hoje, quatro dias. [/i Pensava um rapaz loiro sentado na cama a olhar para a janela.

Ao levantar-se reparou num bilhete que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e dizia 'Para Naruto'. Estendeu o braço com dificuldade e pegou-lhe. Abriu-o para tentar matar a curiosidade:

[img http://ca.img.v4. [/img

[iAquela Baka![/i –.–' Pensou. Olhou para o fim da carta. [iDORAYAKIS! A Lynne-chan é excelente![/i: D (( Coitado 'tá com problemas de personalidade x'D )) Correu para o frigorifico e tirou dois bolos enfiando-os rapidamente na boca. Começou a brincar com os dedos dos pés até que se lembrou. [iO COMBATE É HOJE[/i Z-Z

Correu para a cadeira onde tinha a roupa e vestiu-a a correr. Despachou-se, e saiu de casa a correr até ao dojo. [iQuando virem as mudanças do Tomasso!![/i : D

Restavam poucos membros do lado de Nami por derrotar, mas o mesmo se aplicava à equipa de Hachi-mitsu. Tinham estado a noite toda a combater. Ichigo e Tenten começavam a sentir-se cansadas.

- Mil,... Quinhentos,... E vinte cinco. – Disse Hiro ofegante. – Ninpou - Hyakka Ryouran!! – Um redemoinho de pétalas roxas começou a rodar à frente do seu adversário paralisando-o. Hiro atacou-o. – Pronto! Mil,... Quinhentos e vinte seis.

- Mil quinhentos e dois. Só mais um pouco! – Shaken ainda se estava a aguentar bem.

- Se continuo a fazer isto durante muito mais tempo vou acabar por ficar cega! – Queixava-se Hinata.

O chacra de todos já estava no final. Neji era o único que se encontrava em plena forma. Ainda no dia anterior tinha-se juntado ao desafio do Shaken. A sorrir e a neutralizar os pontos de chacra dos seus oponentes iam dizendo:

- Mil setecentos e oitenta e um, mil setecentos e oitenta e dois, mil setecentos e oitenta e três... ///'

- Onde é que vais buscar tanta energia, Neji? – Perguntava Videl que chegara na noite anterior juntamente com Sakura.

- Não sei! Não me parece muito difícil. '

- Eu estou a morrer!! – Shippou começava a desmaiar com uma aura branca à sua volta.

- NÃÃÃOOO!! SHIPPOU, ACORDA JÁ!! – Gritava Tenten com as mãos à volta do pescoço dele. – É que nem penses que nos vão tirar mais uma mão de obra!! – Invocou um balde de água com o seu pergaminho e derramou-o em cima de Shippou. – ACORDA SEU BAKA!

- Bom... Saber... Que tenho... Pessoas preocupadas... Com a minha sobrevivência! Tenten,... Er... Largas-me... O pescoço?? – Estava a sufocar.

A rapariga reparou que só estava a dificultar as coisas e recuou. Tsuki começou a aproximar-se de Shaken e dos seus companheiros.

- Hum... Cambada de fracos. – Olhou em volta. – Afinal onde é que esconderam os Jinchuuriks?!

- Não vieram. – Respondeu Gai-sensei armado.

- NÃO, O QUÊ?! &º#''$'' !!! – Exclamou Deidara. – ESTE TEMPO TODO AQUI PARA NADA??

- Hum... Já que aqui estamos mais vale acabar com eles...

- Tsuki, é uma perca de tempo.

Hiro não tolerava que o subestimassem. Agarrou numa Fuuma Shuriken e lançou-a ao homem de cabelos loiros ferindo-lhe o pescoço.

- Hum... Ri desu. – Limpou o sangue. – Vamos acabar com eles. Dochuu Eigyo! – Deixou-se infiltrar no subsolo como se este fosse areia movediça.

- Onde é que ele 'tá? – Perguntou Hiro olhando em volta. – Bikoo oku Kookuubin no Jutsu! (Observação por via aérea.)

Utilizando o seu chacra, formou uma nuvem que o levitou nos ares. Visto que Deidara não aparecia, virou-se para a rapariga. [iEsta deve ser mais simples de derrotar.[/i Pensou.

- Kemuri no Yurusu no Jutsu! (Fumaça de misericórdia.)

O rapaz levantou um dedo na direcção de Tsuki e do nada um faixe de fumo saiu do dedo do rapaz. À medida que o fumo tocava na pele da rapariga esta ficava com pequenos cortes. Tentou defender-se.

- Não vale a pena continuares. O que te está a arranhar são agulhas de chacra, invisíveis e inalcançáveis. Só vais gastar energia.

- Desde quando é que sabes essa técnica, Hiro? – Hikaru-sensei parecia assustado.

- Desde que a desenvolvi. Demorei algum tempo, mas agora já 'tá no ponto. – Sorriu.

Hidan do outro lado do terreno viu a companheira a ser massacrada. Tirando uma espada das entranhas de uma mulher que atacara, correu para junto de Pein.

- A Tsuki! – Não tirava os olhos da rapariga.

- Como é que eles a conseguiram atingir? – Disse Pein virando-se para trás. Saltou por cima de diversas pessoas chegando ao sítio onde estava a rapariga. – Acabou. Deidara?

Deidara saiu da terra e saltou por cima da nuvem de Hiro, atirando-o ao chão. O rapaz pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Não podia usar duas técnicas ao mesmo tempo, especialmente quando se tratava de uma tão rigorosa quanto esta.

- Vakusoku no Suishoo no Jutsu! ( Promessa de Cristal ) – Gritou Ichigo fazendo cair do céu cristais pontiagudos que cercaram Deidara.

- Arigatoo, Ichigo-san!

- Daijoubu, Hiro.

Sorriu a rapariga. Hidan passou através da barreira de agulhas de chacra de Hiro e agarrou em Tsuki levando-a dali para fora. A rapariga tinha nódoas de sangue por todo o corpo e mesmo a sua racha no vestido ficara maior. [iPobre Tsuki... É o que dá mostrar piedade de putos irritantes. Mas tenho que admitir... É uma boa técnica.[/i Olhou para Hiro que tentava pôr-se de pé.

- Vamos embora, já não estamos aqui a fazer nada! – Gritou Pein. – Deidara, anda!

Hidan, Tsuki e Pein partiram deixando o homem loiro para trás, que estava a olhar com os olhos em chamas para a rapariga de cabelos roxos. Levou a mão a uma bolsa que tinha à cintura e esta começou a mastigar um bocado de argila. Atirou-o à rapariga.

- Cuidado, Ichigo!! – Gritou Lee correndo para a rapariga e tirando-a da mira da bomba.

- Raios partam os explosivos!! [ - Shaken começava a irritar-se seriamente.

Os cristais que vedavam Deidara derreteram assim que Ichigo se deixou de concentrar neles. Um homem de Nami tentou atirar-se ao homem de cabelos loiros. Deidara virou-se para trás e jugou-lhe uma kunai à cara, que lhe entrou pela boca a dentro fazendo o homem morrer em pleno ar.

Nanguh tentou atacar Shaken pelas costas, mas este virou-se a tempo de parar a mão dele.

- Tu és Baka, ou quê?? ESTES GAJOS TÃO A MATAR DOS TEUS!! E TU VENS ME ATACAR A MIM??

O rapaz ficou pensativo. [iMas eles também 'tão a matar os meus...[/i

- DEVIAMOS UNIR-NOS! E NÃO ANIQUILAR-NOS UNS AOS OUTROS!

Nanguh ficou a olhar para o rapaz que gritava. [i Talvez ele tenha mesmo razão...[/i Baixou o braço e afastou-se de Shaken. O rapaz mirou-o por leves segundos.

- Ah! Então percebeste que tinha razão!

- Que propões? – Disse sem prestar atenção ao que o rapaz tinha dito.

- Fazemos assim... – Murmurou qualquer coisa ao ouvido deste que lhe acenou em concordância. – Então fazemos isso?

- Hai. – Afirmou o jovem de cabelos roxos.

- Não sei do que é que estão para aí a falar. Mas acham mesmo que me vão conseguir fazer alguma coisa? – Sorriu.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Shaken retribuiu o sorriso.

Nanguh invocou um braço de água vindo do lago e subiu para cima dele. Utilizou-o como uma prancha de surf que o fez dar a volta ao recinto em menos de sessenta segundos. Informou os parceiros de Nami que atacassem em conjunto com eles e voltou ao ponto de partida.

- Já está. – Disse a Shaken. – AGORA!

Todos saltaram para cima de Deidara fazendo-o sufocar. [iMau dia para ter saído à rua... Mas ao menos começo a aquecer. [/iSorriu Deidara para consigo próprio. Criou um clone com a sua sombra e deixou-o para trás evacuando o recinto, sem que o resto dos guerreiros percebessem.

Quando chegou à floresta ouviu uma explosão. O seu corpo clonado acabara de explodir no meio do campo de batalha, à sua volta dezenas de feridos tentavam mexer-se. O homem levou a mão ao braço. [iAparentemente... Conseguiram pelo menos um arranhão. [/i Seguiu atrás dos restantes membros do Akatsuki.

No dojo, Tsunade fazia um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. [iMas aquele rapaz nunca mais chega?[/i Pensava. Shoogatsu entretinha-se a comer um chupa-chupa e Lynne um gelado de limão. [iEle deve 'tar a comer os Dorayakis qu'eu lhe deixei no frigorifico... [/i Fez uns risinhos maléficos que fizeram a aprendiz virar-se para ela.

- Lynne-sensei?? Que é que se passa?

- Nada, nada! '' – [iMuahahaha!! [/i

**Capitulo XIV**

Uma rapariga de trança vermelha, caminhava em direcção à estalagem onde estava alojada. Transportava na mão duas caixas que Konan lhe pedira que levasse. [iAinda não acredito que Konan-senpei vai fazer o almoço. [/i Pensava olhando em frente ao mesmo tempo que fazia equilíbrio para não deixar cair nada. [iEla deve querer envenenar o Tobi... Se calhar devia avisa-lo...[/i Relembrou todos os momentos que havia passado ao lado dele ao longo da sua vida. [iNááá... Ele que se aperceba disso sozinho.[/i Concluiu.

Em sentido contrário vinha uma mancha cor-de-laranja a correr a alta velocidade.

- Gomenasaiiiiiiii!! – Dizia a mancha a derrubar tudo por onde passava.

[iNa... Naruto?[/i Reparou a rapariga. [iAi... Ai!! Não!! Não!! Ele não me vem para aqui!! Não! Não! Nãããã...[/i Acabara de ser atirada para o chão pelo rapaz. O conteúdo das caixas espalhou-se pela rua. Naruto também caíra no chão.

- HUÊÊM!! T.T

- Hein? Ayumi-san? – Naruto olhou embaraçado. – Gomen. '

- Daijoubu... T.T – Chorava a rapariga.

- Minhami!! Ayumi-san!! Tantas coisas boas: D

- São para o almoço. – Sorriu.

- Tanta coisa? Pensei que estavas sosinha. – O rapaz coçou a cabeça. – Vais comer com quem?

- Er... Sosinha! Tenho um buraco negro no estômago. '

- Ooooh!! Eu percebo-te. – Riu o rapaz. Cute Face - Não queres companhia para o almoço, Ayumi-san?

- Er... – A rapariga hesitou. [iTenho de levar a comida a Konan-senpei! Ou ela não come[/i – Er... Gomen Naruto, mas... O///O''

- Oh! Queres comer tudo sosinha. – Pareceu desanimado mas rapidamente recuperou. – Ri desu. De qualquer das maneiras tenho de ir para o comba-... AAAAH! O COMBATE!

Levantou-se e começou a correr em direcção ao dojo, deixando a rapariga a embalar as caixas sosinha. [iEm termos de cavalheiro, bem que ele podia fazer algumas mudanças...[/i Pensou.

- ESTÁS ATRASADO!! [

- Gomen, gomen, Tsunade-sama. – Coçou a cabeça. – Tive alguns imprevistos de ultima hora.

[iComo comer Dorayakis...[/i Pensou Lynne que acabara o seu gelado de limão. Aproximou-se da mesa do júri onde estavam, Justice-sensei, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Mizunih, Jiraiya e Iruka-sensei.

- Vocês os dois podem sentar-se ali. – Iruka indicava duas cadeiras na outra ponta da mesa.

- Hai. – Assentiram Lynne e Naruto.

- Que o combate começe !! Já demorámos muito tempo. –.–' –Tsunade mantinha-se na sua habitual posse quando sentada à mesa, mãos entrelaçadas e cotovelos em cima da mesa.– De que é que estão à espera? Começem!

A rapariguinha loira despiu o casaco e pousou-o com cuidado numa cadeira. Tomasso ficou a olhar para ela, já em posição de combate. Assim que a rapariga ficou pronta esperou que Tomasso a atacasse.

- Então, com medo?

Brincou a rapariga. [iBeeem... A Lynne também lhe tratou da autoconfiança dela, não?[/i Justice deixou descair a cabeça.

- Medo? Eu? Pufff... – Dizendo isto correu para a rapariga. – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Seis clones de Tomasso apareceram à volta da rapariga. Os júris olharam para Naruto com gotas na cabeça.

- Como é que fizeste para lhe ensinar uma técnica de clonagem em cinco dias??

- Muito simples. – Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. – Treinando.

[i- Vá, lá, Tomasso! Um pouco de animo!

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu 'tou a tentar!

- Por este andar vais perder para uma rapariga!

- À três anos o Shikamaru-sensei perdeu para uma rapariga no Chuunin Shiken!

- Queres que aconteça o mesmo contigo?

- Não...

- ENTÃO ESFORÇA-TE! T-T

- OK!! OK!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

Apareceram três clones perfeitos do rapaz. [/i

Recordou Naruto. Os senseis voltaram a concentrar-se no combate. [iAgora vamos a ver o que é que a Lynne ensinou à Shoogatsu.[/i Pensava Tsunade.

- Interessante. – Sorriu a rapariga. – Mas não o suficiente, Tomasso!

Virou-se exactamente para o Tomasso verdadeiro e acertou-lhe com uma kunai no braço esquerdo. Os clones desapareceram. Mais uma vez o júris olharam para a outra ponta da mesa, desta vez, para Lynne.

- Fácil, fácil, fácil. – Sorriu a rapariga. – Ensinei-lhe a persentir qual dos clones é que era verdadeiro. – Pôs a língua de fora a Naruto.

- Isso não vale!! Já 'tavas a contar com a minha técnica! x-x

- E então?

Voltaram a concentrar-se no combate. Tomasso ainda não desistira. Fez a técnica de celamento de chacra e disse:

- Ko no ha doku no Jutsu! (Folha de veneno.)

Concentrado o seu chacra em extensos fios, colou-os telepaticamente, a folhas das árvores atrás de si, e como se fossem marionetas, estas atacaram a rapariga fazendo-lhe diversos cortes numa das pernas, pois a rapariga se deslocou. Mais uma vez os júris viraram-se para Naruto boquiabertos.

- Inspirei-me no Kankurou. A única coisa que fiz foi obriga-lo a trabalhar a técnica segundo aquilo que lhe dizia teoricamente... E ele desenvolveu-a assim. – Sentia-se orgulhoso.

- Parabéns, Naruto. Isso é o que fazem os verdadeiros senseis! – Felicitou-o Jiraiya.

- Baaaah... – Lynne cruzou os braços. – Não penses que isso é grande coisa... – Sorriu, deixando os restantes a olharem para ela. – SHOOGATSU! – Gritou. – USA AGORA!

- Mas Lynne-sensei...

- NÃO TE PREOCUPES ELE NÃO SE MAGOU-A! – Garantiu-lhe. – Muito... – Disse de maneira a que só o júri ouvisse.

- Aaaah!! Que é que fizeste à Shoogatsu, Lynne? – Perguntou Shizune a preocupar-se com o rapaz.

- Hum... Anteontem quando a fui levar a casa,... Ela foi buscar alguma coisa ao quarto. E eu fiquei à espera dela na cozinha. O avô dela estava a cozinhar, faz sempre uma comida fantástica, devo dizer. Bom,... reparei que às vezes, ele se cegava a ele mesmo ficando mais rápido e...,... Dotado. Lembrei-me que hás vezes durante o treino ela ficava momentaneamente com falta de vista e fui falar com o avô dela...

[i- Gomenasai, otoshiyori-sama. Mas reparei que hás vezes os seus olhos mudam de cor... Er... Fica cego.

- Hum... Então reparaste? Não há muita gente que costuma reparar nisso. – Respondeu friamente.

- Eu sei que não gosta muito de mim, e não precisa de me tratar como tal, mas podia tentar ser mais afável, não? [

- Não vejo porque razão o deveria ser. – Continuava a cozinhar. – Se eu não consegui fazer da minha neta uma boa ninja, não é uma criança que vai conseguir fazer.

- EU TENHO QUINZE ANOS! Posso não ser adulta, mas também não sou criança! Além disso, sim! Vou fazer da sua neta uma boa ninja! Agora só precisava era que colaborasse! É o mínimo que podia fazer!

- Hum... – Sentou-se à frente de Lynne. – O que posso fazer?

- Puf. – Suspirou. – O que é que faz com os seus olhos?

- Desde sempre que a minha família tem este poder. Se cegar-mos os nossos próprios olhos por algum tempo, conseguimos melhorar todos os outros sentidos. O tacto, a audição, o paladar e o olfacto. Normalmente usamo-lo para cozinhar. Sempre fomos ninjas cozinheiros até à geração da minha filha. Que decidiu ser uma ANBU. Não vejo no que isso a possa ajudar.

- Hum... Nunca pensaram em usar isso como técnica de combate? Nem a sua filha? Isso tem um nome?

- Penso que não. E não, nunca lhe demos nome algum. [/i

Contou Lynne. Kakashi estudou-a durante uns tempos.

- E tu evoluíste-lhes a técnica para o combate... Como seria de esperar.

- Hai. – Voltaram a olhar para o combate. – Mas como é rapariga, a Shoogatsu também possui um sentido mais apurado do 6º sentido, a intuição feminina. – Lynne não tirou os olhos da aprendiz enquanto falava.

- Kowai Honten! (Matriz mortífera.)

Disse Shoogatsu pondo dois dedos à frente dos lábios. Ao abrir os olhos, estes já não eram verde-azulados, tinham como cor um cinzento transparente. Tomasso continuava a baloiçar-lhe folhas cortantes. Com destreza e determinação, a rapariga cortou em três todas as folhas que se aproximavam dela. Deixando o rapaz maravilhado.

**Capitulo XV**

Shaken franziu a testa ao perceber que não era o verdadeiro Deidara. [iGrrr!! Escapou!![/i Nanguh estava a seu lado a olhar para ele. Sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Fuuza Nanguh. Filho de Fuuza Yanado, Senhor de uma propriedade industrial em Nami. – Apresentou-se. – Prazer.

Shaken olhou desconfiado para o rapaz, mas chegou à conclusão que não era um sorriso falso. [iDecididamente sorrisos falsos, só mesmo o Sai e a Sakura...[/i Pensou. Decidiu estender-lhe a mão.

- Kenji Neji. Mais tratado por Shaken. Filho de Kenji Tomiki, Membro do Concelho da Vila Oculta da Libélula.

- Gloop. – Engasgou-se o rapaz. – Pensei que eram de Konoha.

- E somos, mudei-me para lá. – Sorriu.

Ao ver Nanguh a apertar a mão de Shaken. Os outros habitantes de Nami baixaram as armas. Zulu aproximou-se de Shaken.

- Estes rapazes acabaram de nos mostrar um bom exemplo daquilo que devíamos ser! Amigos e aliados! Não inimigos! E devo dizer, que neste momento tenho vergonha, tenho vergonha de ter que ser ensinado por pessoas que tem menos cinco vezes a minha idade! Não acham que devíamos fazer como eles? Afinal de contas, para quê esta luta? Por causa de um capricho de um único homem que nem tem a dignidade de se deslocar até aqui para combater pela sua, dita cuja, tão nobre causa? A obra que procuram, está no museu para que todos a vejam, onde ninguém tira partido dela. Se vocês a levarem. Não sois vós quem ides tirar partido, mas o vosso senhor. Que ganhareis vós com isso? Tendes pensado?

Olhou com convicção para os homens feridos. Aos poucos, os guerreiros começaram a aproximar-se dos habitantes de Hachi-mitsu. Um a um começaram a dar as mãos. O capitão da armada de Nami estendeu a mão a Zulu-sama.

- Suponho que isto seja o inicio de uma bela amizade entre as nossas duas aldeias. – Sorriu. – Peço desculpa, afinal de contas, esta batalha foi uma coisa estúpida.

- E foi preciso aparecerem estes dois jovens para nos mostrar isso. – Sorriu com embaraço enquanto oferecia a sua mão. – Aceito as desculpas com muito gosto. E agora! – Virou-se para a multidão. – Convido-vos a todos para celebrar esta nova ligação entre Nami e Hachi-mitsu!

- YEY!! FESTA!! – Gritaram Tenten, Ichigo e Ino.

- Oh, não... – Os rapazes deixaram descair a cabeça. – Outra vez não...

- HAI!! FESTA!! – Neji agarrou em Videl e lançou-a ao ar. – BORA LÁ!!

Gotas apareceram na cabeça de todos. [iIsto é giro.[/i Pensou Videl.

- Assim seja! Namako Orei, leva os nossos amigos de Konoha para os seus aposentos. De certo devem estar cansados. – Pediu Zulu a uma rapariga que os tinha estado a observar de perto o tempo todo.

- Claro que 'tamos cansados! 'Tamos a lutar à pelo menos três dias...

- KIBA, SEU BAKA! – Disse Sakura dando-lhe um murro na cabeça, deixando-o a ver Akamarus.

Em Konoha o combate entre Shoogatsu e Tomasso continuava. Mizunih e Jiraiya levavam aquilo mais a sério que os outros. Secretamente, Justice, Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune e Tsunade estavam a fazer apostas para ver quem ia ganhar.

Os rapazes estavam a ficar cansados.

- Tsuka Ude no Jutsu! (Lâmina de braços.)

Tsuka Ude de Shoogatsu era uma versão do Tsuka no Kaze de Lynne. Ao paço que a sensei usava um lenço para dispersar objectos para o local exacto onde queria, a aluna usava o braço para lançar kunais para onde desejava, neste caso, o adversário.

- Boofuuu no Ko No Ha no Jutsu!! (Tempestade de folhas.)

Tomasso criou uma tempestade de folhas com o seu chacra que desviou a direcção das kunais. Estafadas as crianças caíram no chão.

- Hum... Acho que o chacra acabou... – Constatou Justice.

- Hai. O combate está terminado! – Anunciou Tsunade e ambos os rapazes pararam de fazer força nos braços e mãos para se levantarem.

- E o vencedor é o Tomasso! – Festejou Naruto.

- Gomen! Quem disse?

Lynne olhou de lado para o amigo. A seu lado, os senseis começaram a discutir baixinho sobre quem teria ganho, até que Iruka se levantou.

- Bem... O júri decidiu que quem ganhou, foram os dois.

- OS DOIS?? – Gritaram Tomasso e os jovens senseis.

- Os dois?... – Perguntou Shoogatsu baixinho.

- Hai. E a vossa próxima missão é passarem o Chuunin Shiken! – Sorriu Tsunade.

- Vamos ter que continuar a treina-los?

- Porquê? Tens razão de queixa Naruto?

- Não, não, era só uma pergunta.

- Hum... Hai. Vão.

Entretanto no País do Rio, quatro pessoas vestidas de preto chegam a casa. Pein bateu com a porta e começou a gritar.

- COM'É QUE A KONAN NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ELES NÃO TINHAM IDO NA MISSÃO!?

- Calma, Pein... Hão de haver mais oportunidades.

- MAS O QUE ME CHATEIA NÃO É ISSO! O QUE ME CHATEIA É QUE FERIRAM A TSUKI!

Hidan deitou a rapariga inconsciente no sofá da sala. [iHum... Perdeu muito sangue.[/i Encaminhou-se para o quarto e foi buscar alguns medicamentos e pensos. O homem de cabelos encarnados sentou-se num banco encostado ao balcão da kitchenette e começou a escrever uma carta a Konan.

- Onde é que está o Itachi? – Perguntou Deidara a Kizame.

- Foi a Konoha.

- QUÊ!? OUTRO??

Pein levantou a cabeça que enterrara na carta que escrevia.

- Posso saber por que razão e com que autorização?

- Oh! Por favor, Pein! Não te armes em senhor absoluto da inquisição! – Resmungou Hidan que voltava do quarto com os tratamentos nas mãos.

- Hidan!!... – Repreendeu Kakuzu. – Guarda as tuas opiniões para ti!

- Porquê que o Itachi foi a Konoha? – Voltou Pein a perguntar ignorando o comentário de Hidan. – Kizame?...

- Tinha qualquer coisa a haver com a Ayumi...

- Quê? Também houve algum problema com ela? – Preocupou-se Deidara.

- Não... Ele queria 'tar com ela. - Disse Kizame olhando para os pés a ranger os dentes. – Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse.

À sua volta as pessoas entreolhavam-se. [iEle quer [uestar[/u com el[ua[/u?[/i Interrogava-se Deidara. [iO Itachi,... Não é gay??[/i Perguntava-se Kakuzu. Pein deixou descair a cabeça. Não suportava quando dava na cabeça de alguns dos rapazes se meterem a gostar de alguma das suas protegidas, fosse ela a Ayumi ou a Tsuki. Elas eram como filhas dele. Ainda para mais, não havia muita coisa que lhe dissesse que o amor não era sofrimento. E ele não queria vê-las a sofrer.

Um dia depois. Ayumi não parava quieta no apartamento. Konan já desistira de tentar perceber o que se passava, no entanto para Tobi, passar o resto da vida a tentar perceber porquê que ela estava tão feliz era um óptimo passatempo.

- Vá lá! Ayumi-san! O que é que se passa?

- Nada! Nada! – Estava a dobrar a mesma camisola à, no mínimo, duas horas. – Não é nada.

- Ai, sim? E diz-me. É suposto essa camisola ficar dobrada em quantas partes? – Perguntou Konan ao ver que a camisola já estava do tamanho de uma caixa de ovos. – Se continuas a fazer isso a camisola vai desaparecer.

- Oops! – Ayumi passou a camisola para uma pilha de roupa e passou à próxima camisola.

- Hum... A propósito, ainda não disseste o que é que estava escrito na carta do Itachi... – Relembrou a mulher.

- Er... – A rapariga olhou momentaneamente para Konan e corou. Voltou rapidamente a concentrar-se na pilha de roupa. – Nada de especial.

[iPARA AYUMI, NÃO É PARA TI, KONAN! [

Ayumi, é só para avisar que vou para Konoha amanhã. Tenho saudades tuas e preciso de falar contigo sobre uma coisa. Poderia dizer-te aqui, mas acho que não seria tão engraçado. Espero que te estejas a divertir e que os Bakas do Uzumaki e da Minamoto ainda não te tenham dado cabo dos miolos. Isto aqui está secante. Como sempre, o Kizame não me deixa dar dois paços sem tropeçar nele. Hoje tentou entrar na casa-de-banho quando eu estava a tomar duche, achas normal? Pois, só tu é que me compreendes. O Kakuzu acha muito normal. Vai-se lá saber porquê.

Bem, acho que é tudo. Beijo,

Itachi.[/i

Ayumi voltou à terra, ao ver as suas camisolas perfeitamente dobradas a desabar devido ao empurrão de Tobi.

- TOBI! O QU'É QUE FIZESTE!!?? '[

- Não me 'tavas a ligar nenhuma!! BIRRINHA MODE

A rapariga atirou-se ao pescoço de Tobi e Konan baixou a cabeça. [iTomara que ela acabe com ele de uma vez.[/i Pensou a mulher passando a mão pela flor branca no cabelo.

**Capitulo XVI**

Uma mulher loira olhava para a janela de costas para a secretária. [iQuem diria que aqueles dois iam conseguir fazer alguma coisa com,... os outros dois.[/i Coçou a cabeça.

- Tsunade-sama? – Chamou Shizune do outro lado da secretária. – Ela chegou.

- Chegou? Óptimo! – Virou-se para Shizune. – Adoro pessoas que chegam sempre a horas! – Sorriu. – Pode entrar.

Shizune abriu a porta do gabinete deixando uma rapariga, alta de cabelos negros atados em rabo de cavalo, entrar.

- Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama! – Saudou a rapariga.

- Ara. – Agarrou num dossier e começou a folheia-lo. – Gostava que fizesses parte dos examinadores do Chuunin Shiken. – Esperou uma resposta.

- Com certeza. – Inclinou a cabeça.

- Ah! E gostava que me fizesses um favor. – Sorriu novamente. – Como sabes a primeira etapa do Chuunin Shiken é hoje, não sei bem a que horas.. – Foi interrompida por Shizune.

- Agora, foi a Tsunade-sama que estipulou o horário. –.–'

- EU SABIA! ERA SÓ PARA TE TESTAR! – Riu-se falsamente. – Mas como eu estava a dizer... A primeira etapa, ou seja a etapa da escrita é hoje. Portanto a segunda etapa, a de sobreviver na floresta da morte durante cinco dias e recuperar os pergaminhos do céu e da terra, deve realizar-se daqui a uma semana. Bom,... O ponto, é, que nos últimos dois anos quase toda a gente passa a segunda etapa porque não há obstáculos suficientes, e depois chegamos à terceira etapa e nunca mais acabamos os combates devido à quantidade de alunos que são. Portanto, o que vais ter de fazer é tratar dos obstáculos para daqui a uma semana. O Katsuro, a Anko e o Morino Ibiki vão ajudar-te. Achas que podes fazer isso, Rin-chan?

- Hai! Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Hokage-sama?

- Por enquanto não, arigatoo. Podes sair se quiseres.

- Sayoonara.

Inclinou a cabeça e partiu. [iUma missão com Katsuro-kun! Yey[/iFestejava no seu interior à medida que descia as escadas da casa vermelha. Resta saber o que é que vou inventar para os miúdos. Começou a pensar em Ibiki. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. [iLembro-me da primeira etapa do meu Chuunin Shiken... Só de sentir a presença dele quase que desmaiava. [/iRecordou. Ibiki era um homem assustador que conseguia fazer com que qualquer pessoa sentisse medo de um passarinho que fosse dado por ele. [iAo menos a Anko vai estar lá para o aturar!![/i Pensou. Afinal de contas Ibiki adorava provocar Rin e ela detestava isso, pois nunca podia ripostar.

Tobi estava entretido a lançar flechas aos desenhos de Konan. A mulher tinha estado fora. Ao entrar na sala levantou a cabeça e olhou para os seus desenhos presos na parede, depois para Tobi e novamente para os desenhos.

- TOBI!! '[ É DESTA QUE TE MATO!!

- Gomen, gomen, Konan-senpei! Tobi não tinha mais nada pa' fazer. ''

- NÃO É RAZÃO PARA DESTRUIRES OS MEUS DESENHOS!! [

- O Tobi não destruiu os desenhos de Konan-senpei. Olha. – Pediu arrancando os desenhos da parede e alisando-os em cima do joelho.

- GAAAH!! – Arrancou os desenhos das mãos de Tobi. – DÁ-ME ISSO!!

Sentou-se à mesa a tentar endireitá-los o melhor que podia. [iGOSH!! QUANDO É QU'ESTE CRESCE??!![/i '[ Pensava.

Alguém bateu à porta e Ayumi, que estava debaixo da cama a fazer uma arrumação, gritou:

- EU VOU! EU VOU! – Ao sair de debaixo da cama bateu com a cabeça no estrado. – UEM!! T.T – Ficou com um galo na cabeça.

- É o que dá seres tão apressadinha... – Konan continuava de volta dos seus desenhos.

- O Tobi vai abrir! – Tobi começou a correr para a porta.

- NÃO, TOBI! SOU EU A ABRIR!

- O TOBI VAI CHEGAR PRIMEIRO!

- NÃOOOOOOOOO!!

Atirou-se para cima de Tobi e uma nuvem de fumo começou a rodar à volta deles. [iPOINCH!! PUINCH!! PUUNCH!![/i Ouvia-se. Konan atirou com um cinzeiro que estava em cima da mesa para dentro da nuvem e Tobi caiu no chão.

- Arigatoo, Konan-senpei!! – Agradeceu a rapariga de trança vermelha.

- De nada, de nada. – [iHi, hi, hi, hi, hi! Sempre acabei por me desforrar.[/i Riu maleficamente para consigo mesma. – Vai lá abrir a porta, rapariga!

Ayumi despachou-se para abrir a porta. Ao abrir a porta deixou descair a cabeça. [iO qu'é que este faz aqui??[/i –.–' Pensou.

- Fico contente por saber que a minha visita te agrada.

Ao ouvir a voz, Konan olhou para a porta deixando para trás os seus desenhos meio amachucados. [iMas que...[/i Pensou a mulher.

- DEI-KUN!! – Gritou Tobi saltando para os braços do homem loiro.

- WTF?? TOBI!! LARGA-ME JÁ!!

- O que é que 'tás aqui a fazer, Deidara? – Perguntou a Blue Hair.

- O Pein obrigou-me a vir. – Olhou para a Ayumi com uma aura negra à sua volta. – Não olhes assim para mim!! Era eu ou o Kizame...

- Porquê que um de vocês tinha que vir?

- Porque o Pein está com complexos paternais... – Soprou a franja que lhe tapava o olho. – Ah! E além disso,... A operação para apanhar os Jinchuuriks falhou. O Uzumaki e a Minamoto não foram.

Ayumi começou a pensar. [iOops!! Esqueci-me de lhes dizer... Que mazona, Ayumi![/i Riu-se para dentro, mas deixou escapar um sorrisinho que fez com que Ayumi olhasse para ela.

- Sabias disto, Ayumi?

- Na-..não... – Hesitou. Mas rapidamente mudou de conversa. – O Itachi não vinha? Oo

- Ainda não chegou? Hum... Estranho. Qu'é quele andará para aí a fazer? – Deidara torceu o sobrolho.

- Desde quando é que o Itachi vem para cá, minha menina? Isto agora é assim? Não se diz nada? [

- Er... Pensei que tinha dito. '' – Com a excitação tinha-se esquecido de lhes contar, mas também não tinha importância.

- Puff... 'Tá bem. – Suspirou a mulher. – E o que é que estás a pensar fazer por aqui, Deidara?

- BRINCAR C'O TOBI: D – Festejou o homem cara de pirolito.

- Se não tiver nada mais interessante para fazer... Creio que é isso mesmo que vou acabar a fazer. – Lamentou-se o homem.

- VIVA: D

A porta voltou a tocar. Desta vez foi Deidara que a abriu. [iE pronto, lá acabou por chegar com,... O QUE É AQUILO!![/i ÔÔ Olhou aterrorizado.

- Ohayou, mina-san. – Saudou.

- It-... Itachi?? O que tu tens na mão é,.. é,.. ?? ÔÔ

- Hein?? – Itachi olhou para as mãos e escondeu-as atrás das costas. – Ah! Não é nada///''

Konan olhou para trás das costas de Itachi e caiu para o lado. Tobi desatou aos pulinhos de um lado para o outro. Quando se estava a preparar para começar a cantarolar sobre o que Itachi tinha nas mãos, o irmão de Sasuke pôs o seu olhar impiedoso e com uma aura negra à sua volta, sibilou a Tobi:

- Cala-te, ou arranco-te os órgãos um por um.

O homem de mascara engoliu em seco e escondeu-se atrás de Deidara. [i Um homem como estes, é que me dava jeito ter por perto quando é a minha vez de tomar conta do Tobi!![/i Os olhos de Konan ficaram com estrelinhas. Assim que percebeu que Tobi não se voltaria a arriscar. Itachi meteu a sua carinha de ''Little Happy Bunny'' e virou-se para Konan.

- Onde está a Ayumi??

- Entrou para o quarto mesmo antes de chegares. – Indicou-lhe o quarto.

- Arigatoo, Konan-senpei.

E abrindo a porta entrou para o quarto. [iItachi-kun mete medo quando faz aquela cara. É normal que o Tobi tenha medo...[/i O homem ainda estava aterrorizado.

- Hum... Supostamente, neste momento eu deveria tê-lo impedido de entrar no quarto. – Lembrou-se Deidara coçando a testa.

- Porque razão? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Ora! Porquê essa a razão deu 'tar aqui!! Deixar o Itachi bem longe da Ayumi.

- Ordens do Pein, até aposto...

- Hai.

- AYUMI-CHAN E DEI-KUN!! Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá!! (8) – Tobi começou a saltar de um lado para o outro à frente da porta do quarto.

- TOBI!! –.–' – Gritaram as únicas pessoas sãs de espirito na sala.

**Capitulo XVII**

Uma rapariga de cabelos verdes escuros e olhos amarelos guiava os amigos, já repostos da batalha que acabara no dia anterior, pelas ruas da Hachi-mitsu.

- TENHO FOME!! .

- Shoo... Nem sequer o Chouji se está a queixar.

Disse Hiro com os olhos fechados. Kiba tocou-lhe no ombro para que este se virasse para trás. Este fê-lo. Chouji estava a abocanhar uma enorme tablete de chocolate. [iGaaah!![/i Oõ [iEste Chouji!! Lá se vai o meu bom exemplo.[/i Pensou.

- BAAAAH!! Dá-me um bocadinho, Choujiii!! – Pediu Shoo rodeando à volta deste.

- É MEU!! Òó

- Oooh!! T.T

Mais à frente Shaken resolveu meter conversa com a rapariga que os guiava.

- Er... Então e... Sou o Shaken! '

- Prazer. - Olhou e voltou a virar-se para a frente.

- Er... E tu... Tens nome?? '

- Sou a Orei. – Sorriu sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Er... Não falas muito pois não?? '

A rapariga não respondeu e o rapaz desistiu. [iBaaah!! Raparigas difíceis[/i –.–' Deixou-se atrasar no paço ficando ao lado de Shikamaru e Tenten.

- Então, não conseguiu resistir ao teu charme? x'D – Brincou a rapariga de cabelos castanhos.

- Oh! Pára com isso!

Shaken voltou a deixar descair a cabeça. [iPorquê que as raparigas são todas assim?[/i Estava com problemas em perceber o sexo feminino.

- Não vale a pena. As raparigas são todas dotadas de uma capacidade extraordinariamente problemática. – Constatou Shikamaru.

- Mas o qu'é que vocês 'tão para aí a dizer? – Kiba incrustou-se na conversa com as mãos a agarrar o fecho do casaco e de olhos fechados como se fosse um grande entendedor do assunto. – Vocês não percebem nada! As raparigas gostam qu'agente as trate mal! – Sorriu convencido. – Quanto mais me bates, mais eu gosto de ti. – Citou. – Nunca ouviram? É o caso da Sakura.

A rapariga de cabelos rosa que, conversava animadamente com Videl e Ino, levantou a cabeça.

- O Sasuke também andava sempre a dar-lhe com os pés, e ela ainda ficava mais Sasuke ó Viciada. – Concluiu Shippou que chegara com Kiba.

Shikamaru e Shaken partiram-se a rir. De repente Shippou e Kiba caíram redondos no chão a contorcer-se de dores.

- VOLTAM A DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS E LEVAM MAIS!! '[

Ino também se começou a rir baixinho.

- E TU CALA-TE QUE CONTIGO ERA A MESMA COISA!! [

- Hai, mas eu deixei de gostar dele quando descobri quele e a Lynne gostavam um do outro. Isso faz de mim o elo mais forte. – Sorriu Ino.

Sakura baixou a cabeça e continuou a andar. Shino olhou para o relógio. [iComeço a detestar relógios...[/i –.–' [iMas não tanto como a Lynne![/i ' Pensava Shippou. [iSão nove da noite. Como o tempo passa depressa. [/i Dizia-se Shino.

Chegaram ao local da festa. Pessoas de Nami e de Hachi-mitsu, brindavam e cantavam ao som da música tocada por uns trovadores da época renascentista (( Não dá, não é suficientemente animada –.–' Vamos por... )) por uns trovadores da época de Asterix. (( Assim está melhor. )).

- Bem! Isto é que é animação! – Celebrou Kiba.

- Gomen? A minha festa foi MUITO melhor! – Amuou.

- Ino, a festa ainda nem começou! –.–' – Refilou Hiro.

- E então?? Eu preveeejo o futuuuro. . - Disse baloiçando-se à frente do rapaz fazendo-o ficar com uma gota na testa.

- MEUS AMIGOS! – Saudou Zulu. – Sejam bem vindos! Espero que apreciem as festas de Hachi-mitsu!

- Er... Na verdade- – Ino preparava-se para discordar, mas Shikamaru tapou-lhe a boca.

- Com certeza que nos vamos divertir. ''

Ino olhou de lado para o rapaz e este acabou por lhe soltar a boca. Encaminharam-se para uma mesa onde estava Nanguh. Aperto de mão.

- Então, como é que vai isso? (( O meu avô fala assim x'D ))

- Vai-se andando. A festa 'tá porreirinha,... Mas podia 'tar melhor...

- Nós podemos tratar disso...

Disseram Ichigo e Tenten a entreolhar-se. Do nada, saltaram para cima do palco de onde provinha a música. Ichigo arrancou uma harmónica e uma guitarra das mãos de dois trovadores. Passou a harmónica a Tenten e deixou-se ficar com a guitarra.

- ROCK 'N ROLL, BABY!!

Gritou ao começar a tocar guitarra, atirando-se de joelhos para o chão no meio do palco. Tenten olhou-a com uma aura negra à volta.

- Porque carga de água é que eu tenho de ficar com uma harmónica?? –.–'

- Porque eu quero a guitarra!! 

Tenten baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Virou-se para três trovadores que tinham tambores diferentes nas mãos. [iHi, hi, hi, hi, hi![/i Pensou e deixou passar para o exterior aquilo que pensava, pois os trovadores começaram a abraçar os seus tambores com força.

- NÃO SEJAM IGUISTAS!! – Arrancou-lhes os tambores e ainda arrancou duas tampas de panelas das mãos de uma empregada. Montou tudo e fez uma bateria. – BORA LÁ ICHIGO!! '

- A minha guitarra não é eléctrica!! Oo

- Ainda não inventaram, inteligências!! – Gritou Hiro de uma cadeira que pusera à frente do palco.

- Pronto, Ok, Ok. –.–' – Uma lâmpada surgiu ao lado da cabeça de Ichigo. – EUREKA!! Alguém aqui tem poderes interessantes que me possam ajudar neste caso de extrema importância??

- Eu posso ajudar! – Videl levantou-se e dirigiu-se e pôs as mãos em cima da guitarra. – Amor É Musica No Jutsu!! – Instantaneamente a guitarra ficou preta e branca e apareceu um fio que a ligava a um amplificador.

- YEY! Arigatoo, Videl-chan! – Todos bateram palmas. – Aqui temos a invenção da guitarra electrica: D

- Daijoubu. . - Disse Videl emocionada.

- Acho que nos estamos a esquecer de alguma coisa. – Shaken coçou a cabeça.

- AAAAH!! OS DE SUNA!! ESQUEÇEMO-NOS DE LHES DIZER QUE A GUERRA ACABOU!! O----O – Lembrou-se Lee.

- OH GOSH!! ELES TÃO LÁ À CINCO DIAS??? – Neji partiu-se a rir.

- Ok, Ok... Neji, calma. –.–' Eu vou buscá-los. – Informou Ren a sair da sala.

Em Konoha Naruto andava de um lado para o outro à frente do Dojo. [iAinda demora muito? Nunca vi um Chuunin Shiken demorar tanto tempo, na minha vida!![/i

- Naruto, o chão 'tá a ficar gasto. – Reparou a rapariga de cabelos encaracolados. – Tem pena da calçada, hai?

- Não me digas que não 'tás impaciente!!

- Claro que 'tou!! Mas não preciso de 'tar a gastar energia. –.–'

Um grupo de crianças saiu pela grande porta. [iALLELLUIA!![/i Pensou Lynne, levantando-se do muro em que estava sentada e aproximando-se do grupo. Shoogatsu e Tomasso apareceram cabisbaixos. Naruto e Lynne perderam o sorriso.

- Correu assim tão mal? – Perguntou Lynne.

- Ibiki-sensei mete-me medo.

- Ai, isso é normal. – Assegurou-a Naruto.

- E tirou-me o meu chupa-chupa. T.T

- Oh, deixa lá. Eu compro-te outro. – Sorriu Lynne. – Então e tu, porquê que estás assim?

- Esse aí, o Ibiki-sensei, é um Baka! – Resmungou Tomasso de punho cerrado.

- Pois, isso também é verdade. – Assentiu Naruto. – Mas afinal, passaram ou não? O---O

- Hai! – De repente os rapazes sorriram.

- Oh! Pa' próxima não nos assustem dessa maneira, hai? ––'

- Hai, senseis: D Nunca pensamos que o teste poderia ser assim... – Admitiu Shoogatsu.

- Com'é que resistiram? – Brincou Naruto.

- Eu não sabia absolutamente nada. –.–' Mas como não queria dar o braço a torcer para aquele Baka, fiquei lá até ao último segundo! – Sorriu de felicidade.

[iTal como o Naruto...[/i –.–' [iEu sempre acertei uma resposta![/i :'D Pensou Lynne.

- Eu queria desistir... – Naruto e Lynne ficaram perplexos. – Mas tinha vergonha de levantar a mão porque a Najimi desenhou-me um coelhinho no braço e eu tinha medo que gozassem com ele. O///O'

Os jovens senseis deixaram descair a cabeça. [iLá temos nós que agradecer à Najimi e à timidez da Shoogatsu.[/i –.–' Pensaram.

À umas horas atrás no quarto de Ayumi.

- Konnichiwa... Ayumi-chan... – Sorriu envergonhado.

- Itachi-kun! – Saltou, desprevenida e corou imenso. – Não te ouvi chegar.

- Cheguei agora mesmo. – Tirou as mãos das costas. – São para ti. – Estendeu à rapariga um enorme ramo de flores Cosmos de uma beleza rara.

- Oh! Itachi-kun! – Corou ainda mais. – Arigatoo///'

- Doo itashimashite. (Ora essa.) – Corou. – Senti a tua falta.

- Também senti a tua falta. O///O''

- Er... E se fossemos dar uma volta?

- Não seria arriscado andares por aí a passear? Estamos em Konoha!

- Pois, se calhar. Então vamos nos esconder do mundo: D

- BORA: D

Saltaram pela janela e foram para algum lugar escondidos de todos.

**Capitulo XVII**

O ponteiro do relógio de um prédio, lá em baixo em Konoha, apontava para as vinte e três horas e trinta minutos. Na colina com os bustos dos Hokages, a rapariga de cabelos encarnados enroscava-se nos braços fortes de Itachi que a protegiam do frio da noite de Dezembro.

- Itachi-kun?

- Hai...

- Na carta,... Dizias que tinhas algo para me dizer... – Olhou para o rapaz, mas Itachi continuou a mirar as estrelas que os rodeavam.

- É verdade. Tenho algo para e dizer. – Abandonou o cenário de céu estrelado para olhar para os olhos de Ayumi que brilhavam ainda mais que as estrelas do céu.

- ...

- A verdade é...

- Hai,... – Tentava não passar para a voz o nervosismo que sentia.

- É que...

- Hai,...

- JÁ NÃO CONSIGO SUPORTAR O KIZAME A PISAR-ME OS CALCANHARES!! Puff... Estou mais aliviado agora que desabafei contigo: D

A rapariga ficou com os olhos brancos e com o lábio a tremer. Uma cruzinha piscava na testa dela. Deixou-se escorregar devagarinho pelas pedras a baixo, deslizou do conforto dos braços de Itachi, escorregando lentamente e sem ter noção do que se passava à sua volta.

- Er... Ayumi-chan?? OO''' 'Tás a cair pela colina a baixo!! OO''' 'Tás bem?? OO'''

- Hum... Hum... Xx

- Eu acho que não 'tás nada bem OO' – Agarrou-a para que esta não caísse aos trambolhões pelas pedras a baixo. Chegou-a para perto de si. – Que é que se passa, Ayumi?

- Nandemonai... (Nada.) Xx

- De certeza que se passa alguma coisa! – Insistiu Itachi. – Vá, lá, diz-me! NÃO ME DIGAS QUE GOSTAS DO KIZAME!?

- Não... Nada a haver!... – Voltou ao estado normal, mas deixou descair a cabeça. – Só estava à espera que me dissesses outra coisa...

- Como o quê? – Sentiu-se melhor ao perceber que esta voltara ao normal.

- Não sei... Outra coisa.

Deixou escorregar uma lágrima. Itachi olhou para a rapariga e abriu um pouco a boca. Tinha percebido. Olhou para as estrelas e ficou a pensar. Depois virou-se novamente para Ayumi. Pegando-lhe no queixo, levantou-o delicadamente e secou-lhe a lágrima que havia molhado a face da rapariga. Olhou-a nos olhos.

[center[colorcrimson[b**Seguem-se três opções possíveis . A , B e C . Votem na que querem que permaneça . A ideia surgiu do facto de eu estar cansada que seja sempre a mesma coisa . Have fun ! **[/center[/color[/b

[bA)[/b

- O amor Imaturo segue o principio: ''Eu amo-a porque ela me ama.''. O amor Maturo segue o principio: ''Eu sou amado porque amo.''. O amor Imaturo diz: ''Eu amo-te porque preciso de ti.''. O amor Maturo diz: ''Eu preciso de ti porque te amo.''.

Ayumi ficou a olhar para Itachi. Não percebeu muito bem o que este tinha dito, mas achara muito bonito. Itachi não tirava os olhos dos dela.

- Nunca pensei que uma pessoa como eu tivesse o direito de ter uma pessoa como tu a meu lado. Nunca pensei que uma pessoa como eu pudesse sentir aquilo que sinto por ti. Nunca pensei que alguém alguma vez me faria pensar tanto. Nunca pensei que alguma conseguiria admitir isto. Mas a verdade, é que te amo.

A rapariga ficou vidrada a olhar para o rapaz. Soltou uma lágrima e abraçou-o com força como se tivesse medo de o perder.

[bB)[/b

- For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to throw away; a time to tear, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate, a time for war, and a time for peace. Ayumi, I can't make you suffer. I'm not the guy.

Ayumi olhou para ele embasbacada. Não esperava ouvir algo do género. Também ela poisou a mão sobre a sua face fria.

- The only one who can decide if you're not the one is me! I'm the only one who can chose! And I've chosen you and no one else. – Sussurrou.

- Ayumi…

Preparava-se para falar, mas a rapariga levou-lhe um dedo aos lábios. Debaixo do manto da noite e das estrelas brilhantes os dois jovens beijaram-se como se nada mais tivesse importância. ((Desculpem, às vezes não consigo escrever certas coisas em português... Eu sei, sou parva, mas não consigo fazer doutra maneira.. –.–' ))

[bC)[/b

- Já alguma vez estiveste apaixonada?... É horrível não achas? – Voltou a olhar para as estrelas. – Faz-te sentir vulnerável. Abre-te o peito e abre-te o coração, o que quer dizer que alguém pode entrar dentro de ti e virar tudo de pernas para o ar. – Ficou pensativo. – Uma pessoa constrói todas estas defesas. Uma pessoa demora anos a construir esta armadura para que nada nos consiga atingir nem magoar, e depois, uma pessoa estúpida, entra na nossa vida estúpida e destrói tudo aquilo que demoramos tanto tempo a conseguir.

- Itachi...

A rapariga olhava-o incrédula. Soltou outra lágrima. Itachi olhou para ela e tentou sorrir.

- Gomen, não sou muito bom nestas coisas... Acabo sempre por dizer aquilo que penso duma forma que não é sentida. Não acho que a pessoa que nos faça isto seja estúpida, acho apenas... Que preferia não ter de passar por tudo isto. Não faz parte dos meus princípios.

Tocou na mão da rapariga. Esta baixou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Itachi... Eu...

- Não. Não quero que digas isso. Não te quero fazer sofrer.

A rapariga encolheu-se ainda mais. [iEle não gosta de mim...[/i Mais uma lágrima deslizou pela sua face rosada. Itachi voltou a levantar-lhe a cabeça. Encostou-se ao ouvido da rapariga e segredou:

- Ayumi, és a pessoa que quebrou a barreira que me separava do resto do mundo. És a rapariga que eu amo...

A rapariga pestanejou e levantou a cabeça. Devagar virou a cabeça para olhar Itachi.

- Mas ainda agora...

- Olha para mim, Ayumi! Olha para aquilo que sou! Achas que sou uma boa pessoa?

Os cabelos de Ayumi esvoaçavam com a brisa fresca que pairava no ar. Um grupo de pirilampos passava atrás de Itachi. As luzes de Konoha espelhavam as estrelas longínquas do céu. A rapariga levou a cabeça ao peito de Itachi. Perdida no meio de lágrimas murmurou:

- Não me interessa o tipo de pessoa que pensas que és! Interessa-me a pessoa que sei que és! E eu escolhi-te a ti! Não outra pessoa, a ti!

Ao ouvir isto os olhos de Itachi tremeram. Nunca ninguém lhe dissera algo assim, nunca ninguém lhe tocara tão fundo. Uma coisa era certa, jamais a permitiria que ela o deixasse. Com carinho pediu perdão, limpou-lhe as lágrimas e beijou-a lentamente. Fazendo tudo parar à sua volta. (( Esta parte teve toda em inglês, mas eu esforçei-me para a meter em Pt, portanto se tiver erros ou não passar aquilo que eu queria passar, a culpa não é minha '' ))

**Capitulo XVIII**

Em Hachi-mitsu Ren estava a sofrer tremendamente. [iSela berra mais uma vez acho que desmaio. [/iPensava.

- MAS COMO É QUE SE ESQUECERAM DE NÓS?? COM?? COMO?? '[

- Calma, Monmon... – Começou Gaara. – DE CERTEZA QUE ELES DEVEM TER UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO!! '[

[iE pronto, agora são os dois qu'é pra' eu ficar feliz![/i O rapaz de cabelos castanhos coçou a cabeça.

- ENTÃO NÃO RESPONDEM?? QUER DIZER!! NÓS!! ALI A VER PASTAR VACAS!! E VOCÊS!! NO BEM BOM!! #''&+.# !!

- Oh, Monmon, desculpa! Não nos ocorreu...

- NÃO VOS OCORREU?? Não vos ocorreu?? É ISSO QUE TENS PA' DIZER NA TUA DEFESA!?!? X-x

- Opá. Olha é a vida, vais ter que te habituar à ideia.

Kankurou e Temari seguiam-nos com gotas na cabeça. [iEu não acho normal. Com'é que não se lembraram de mim?[/i - Ao chegar ao local da festa encostou-se a um cantinho a mexer com o dedo no chão. DEPRESSED MODE Gaara seguiu-a e tentou anima-la.

- Monmon, não precisas de ficar assim. Já passou.

- Eles esqueceram-se de mim. - AURAS NEGRAS - Não acho normal.

- Se te faz sentir melhor, também se esqueceram de mim. – Sorriu.

- Continuo a não achar normal... – Levantou-se e deixou para trás a depressão. Gaara agarrou-lhe na mão e levou-a pela mão.

Temari que estava sentada numa mesa com os restantes, viu Gaara e Monmon passarem-lhe à frente. [iWuoh!![/i Oo' [iImpressão de Déjà Vu.[/i Pensou. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Shikamaru. Olhou em volta. [iAh, ah, ah[/i [i No Ino around!![/i Festejou consigo mesma. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao rapaz com o seu sorriso mais bonito. Este arregalou os olhos.

- Temari?... Por aqui? '

- Não! 'Tavas à espera que ficasse a hibernar no museu? –.–'

- Gomen, gomen. – [iPergunta estúpida Shika[/i Reparou. – Hum,... Vamos dançar?

- Heu... Não. ◡

Shikamaru ficou a olhar para ela de boca aberta. [iFigura de palhaço. [/i T.T Pensou.

- Assim fica muito repetitivo. Quero uma coisa nova! ◡

- Quem quer ir jogar às damas humanas? – Perguntou Hiro que tentava encontrar candidatos para a sua nova invenção. – Quem quer, quem quer?

- Uuuh!! A isto eu chamo originalidade!! – Sorriu Temari.

- A isto? Jogar às damas? – Shikamaru deixou descair a cabeça.

- Ele disse ''Damas humanas'' !! – Os olhos da rapariga brilharam. – HIRO! HIRO! No jogo das damas não temos que comer as peças?

- Hai.

- Então nas damas humanas também? – Brilhavam cada vez mais.

- Suponho que sim. – Encolheu os ombros e continuou a fazer publicidade.

- He, he, he! – Olhou com ar travesso para Shikamaru. – SE FOREM DAMAS HUMANAS E AS PEÇAS SE PODEM COMER UMAS ÀS OUTRAS EU ACEITO:'D

À sua volta as pessoas ficaram a olhar para ela, mas rapidamente lhe deram toda a razão. Shino e Hinata deixaram cair a cabeça.

- LEE!! ONDE É QUE JULGAS QUE VAIS? – Perguntou Ichigo com os olhos em chamas. – NÃO TE VAIS POR A JOGAR A ISSO, POIS NÃO?

- Er... – Lee ia. – Não, claro que não. ///' – Deu meia volta. – Vinha ter contigo. ///'

A rapariga ficou muito feliz e juntos começaram a tocar ''Hero's Come Back!!'', graças às guitarras eléctricas que Videl tinha inventado, Tenten juntou-se a estes.

- Mais ninguém quer jogar às damas humanas? – Perguntou Hino para ter a certeza que não faltava ninguém. Olhou em volta para registar o número de pessoas que tinha conseguido acumular. – Ellah!! Ainda foram alguns.

Tinha cerca de trinta pessoas à sua volta. Entretanto Ino aparecera estafada cheia de sacos na mão. [iFinalmente,... Cheguei,...[/i Pensava.

- Ino? Onde é que andaste? – Perguntou Chouji que devorava um prato de uma miscelânea esquisita que a rapariga preferiu não tentar identificar.

- Fui tratar do nosso carisma. – Sorriu orgulhosa.

- O que é que tens nos sacos? – Perguntou Shippou já a olhar de lado. Os olhos ficaram grandes e brancos de repente e uma gota apareceu na sua testa. Apontou com o dedo. – Não me digas que... Que...

- SAKÊ!! – Os olhos da rapariga encheram-se de lágrimas de alegria. – VOU ABRIR O ESPIRITO DESTA FESTA!! ◡

- Ino... És uma viciada! – Insinuou Ren que acabara de bater com a mão na testa.

- YUPI!! INO!! ÉS A MINHA ÍDOLA!! – Gritou Shaken que estivera a achar a festa deveras secante nas últimas horas. Sacou de uma garrafa. – Aaaah! x◡x Que bom...

Rapidamente começaram a aparecer à volta dos sacos de Ino vários membros dos alcoólicos anónimos que haviam evacuado a clinica no dia anterior a pretexto de celebrar o fim da guerra.

- Amigos! Sirvam-se, sirvam-se à vontade. z◡x – A rapariga embebedava-se demasiado depressa.

- Com'é que ela faz este tipo de coisas? – Perguntou Shikamaru traumatizado.

- Baaah! Já não me ligas nenhuma! Só a ela! – Amuou Temari. – Mais vale e ter com outra pessoa. – Virou-lhe as costas e deu um passo.

- Não espera! – Agarrou-lhe no braço e puxou-a para si. [iMulheres... [/iO///O' Pensou.

- Heu... – Temari e Shikamaru ficaram a entreolhar-se a menos de centímetros de distância.

Do outro lado da sala Videl apercebeu-se e sorriu, fazendo com que Ino virou a cabeça cento e oitenta graus na direcção deles. Ao ver o cenário, aproximou-se deles furiosa e pegou na mão de Shikamaru puxando-o para trás dela.

- QU'É QUE JULGAS QUE 'TÁS A FAZER, SUA BAKA? [

- Estou a falar com o Shika! – Respondeu Temari recuperando o rapaz.

- Ele é meu!

- Não, não é!

Shikamaru começava a deixar de sentir os braços. Cada uma das raparigas estava empenhada em arrancar-lhe um braço. [iMulheres... Muito problemáticas...[/i X///X' Chegou à conclusão.

- Ino! Vem jogar às damas humanas! – Apelou Shippou para faze-la desistir do desmembramento.

- Damas humanas? E podemos comer as peças: D

- HAI: D – Lembrou-se Temari.

- EXCELENTE: D

- É NÃO É: D

[iE pronto... Arranjaram mais um ponto comum... Deve ser por serem loiras...[/i –.–' Reparou Kiba. Ren deve ter-lhe lido os pensamentos porque disse-lhe logo:

- Hai. E s'a Lynne tivesse aqui era a mesma coisa!! x'D

- Com a pequena excepção que se a Lynne tivesse aqui a jogar este jogo teria corrido meio mundo atrás do Sasuke, para poder jogar com ele. – Lembrou-o Kiba.

- Ah! Esse... Já me tinha esquecido... - Olhou para o lado.

- Não gostas muito do Sasuke, pois não? – Riu-se Hinata, baixinho.

- Porquê que haveria de gostar? –.–'

O jogo das damas humanas começara. Shaken estava mesmo na diagonal a Orei. [iParece que isto são coisas do destino[/i : D Celebrou. Do outro lado a rapariga pensava mais numa coisa do género... [iLá se vai a minha boa reputação![/i –.–' Gaara estava na diagonal de Monmon. Olhou para esta com perversidade. [iHum... Não preciso de jogos para estas coisas. He, he, he. [/i Pensou.

Neji parecia pela primeira vez infeliz. Estava enterrado numa das cadeiras à volta da mesa dos pãezinhos sem sal. Hinata olhava para uma garrafa de Sakê. [iNão faz sentido eu beber, o Naruto não 'tá cá! Ainda por cima depois perco a noção das coisas que se passam![/i Virou a cara ao Sakê balançando os seus cabelos compridos como se estivesse zangada com ele. Ao seu lado, Shino olhava para o relógio. [iDuas da manhã.[/i Deixou-se escorregar na cadeira. [iMas isto nunca mais acaba?[/i Pensava. Sakura olhava para o jogo humano montado no meio da sala. [iQue falta de nível...[/i Baixou os olhos. Kiba olhou para as pessoas que o rodeavam e levantou-se da mesa com medo de ficar igual. Foi jogar também.

- Então, não gostas da ideia do jogo? – Perguntou Videl sentando-se ao lado de Neji.

- Gostar, gosto! Só que não sei jogar às damas. – Disse baixinho envergonhado.

- Eu também não.

Sorriu a rapariga. Neji levantou a cabeça, ao aperceber-se do que a rapariga tinha dito, os seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

- OH!! VIDEL-CHAN!! CASA COMIGO!! ◡ - Pediu pondo-se de joelhos.

- HEEIIIN///''' – À sua volta todos ficaram traumatizados. – Sentes-te bem, Neji? – Perguntou a rapariga medindo a febre do rapaz.

- És a primeira rapariga que reage bem ao facto de eu não saber jogar damas. ◡

- GOMENASAI!? E EU SOU O QUÊ?? – Perguntou Tenten furiosa a saltar do palco.

- Mas tu não és tão bonita como a Videl-chan, além disso tens uma personalidade difícil de gerir.

Citou de olhos fechados. A rapariga de cabelos cor da noite sorriu envergonhada e Tenten lançou o prato de comida que Shoo tinha na mão à cara do rapaz.

- Lá se vai mais um prato desnecessariamente. T.T – Chorou a rapariga de cabelos brancos. – Bom, esquece lá isso. – E atirou-se a outro prato.

Neji olhou com cara de mau para Tenten, virou-lhe as costas e foi treinar para o terraço. Preocupada, Videl seguiu-o.

- YEY!! É A MINHA VEZ DE COMER ALGUEM!! – Gritou Shippou feliz da vida. Olhou para a casa que lhe estava destinada comer. – BAAAH!! OO''' NÃÂÂÂÂOOOOO!! O KANKUROU NÃOOOOO!!

Kankurou desmaiou.

**Capitulo XIX**

Na festa de Hachi-mitsu:

- Nãããããoooo!! O Kankurou nããããoooo!! – Chorou Shippou.

Kankurou desmaia.

- Opa! Despacha-te, Shippou! Não vou perder um jogo de gamas por tua causa! – [iPorquê que ele 'tá na minha equipa?[/i Perguntava-se Hiro. – Come o Kankurou e pára de te queixar!

Shippou aproxima-se da casa do rapaz, cabisbaixo e com uma aura negra à volta.

- REN!! SALVA-ME!! AJUDA-ME!! FAZ QUALQUER COISA!! – Implorou.

- Toma! – O rapaz passou-lhe salsa e pimenta. – Vais precisar.

Shippou entrou em modo fantasma.

- QUAL QUÊ? ELE PRECISA É DISTO! – Ichigo passou-lhe uma esfregona para as mãos. – Já me viram a cara dele?? Oo

Shippou desmaiou caindo em cima do rapaz de cara pintada. Hiro bateu com a mão na testa.

- Vamos considerar o Kankurou comido, ne ne, Shika? '

- Ri desu... – Concordou o capitão da equipa adversaria.

No terraço onde Neji treinava:

- Hum... Voltaste ao normal, hein?

- Oh! Videl-chan! – Virou-se para a rapariga. – Eu 'tou normal.

- Parece que sim... – Agora estava, realmente, normal. – Que é que se passa com a Tenten?

- É uma chata... Tem a mania que vamos casar! x'D

[iAfinal ainda não voltou completamente ao normal...[/i Constatou a rapariga ao ver o amigo rir.

- Mas pareciam estar a dar-se bem, na festa da Ino...

- Sakê, diz-te alguma coisa? – Sorriu.

- Hum... Não me lembrava disso. ''

- HEY!! Videl-chan! O meu pedido de casamento continua de pé! – Sorriu o rapaz.

- Era bem feita que eu agora aceitasse! Terias de levar comigo até ao final da tua vida! – Riu-se a jovem.

- E quem disse que eu me importava? – Estava sério.

Videl mirou-o corada sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Estou à espera de uma resposta. – Aproximou-se da rapariga sem mostrar sinais de gozo.

- Espera! 'Tás a falar a sério? Não é a brincar?

- De maneira alguma!

- Temos quinze anos!

- Não 'tou a dizer para casarmos amanhã. –.–'

- Mas entretanto podemos deixar de gostar um do outro!

- Ah! Ah! Então gostas de mim: D

- Era só isso que querias ouvir? –.–'

- Não... Mas gostei de ouvir... E quanto ao mudar de opinião... TODOS OS PERSONAGENS DE NARUTO SE CASAM COM PESSOAS QUE CONHEÇEM DESDE INFÂNCIA, NOUTRAS FANFICTIONS!! E NÃO É POR ISSO QUE DEIXAM DE GOSTAR UMAS DAS OUTRAS! PORQUÊ QUE EU NÃO HEI DE SER IGUAL?? EU TAMBÉM QUERO!

- Ok... Ok... - A rapariga ficou chocada. – Então é só por isso? –.–''

- Claro que não! – Aproximou-se mais. – É mesmo porque gosto de ti, parva! – Sorriu.

- Quero! - Disse do nada.

- Hein? Oo

- Quero casar contigo!

- YEY! – Pegou na rapariga ao colo e beijou-a.

**Capitulo XX**

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos, seguido por uma rapariga de cabelos carmim e de um rapaz cara [strikede lagarto[/strike branca, parara, diante de uma casinha de madeira no meio de uma colina.

- É aqui. – Informou a rapariga.

- Não é uma gruta como nos outros lados...

- Boa observação, Suigetsu-kun. – Gozou a rapariga.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros saiu de dentro de casa e fixou-os, nada normalmente.

Em seguida houve um combate e blá blá blá porque o rapaz, denominado por Juugo, não queria dar o braço a torcer. Chegam a um acordo. Sasuke ganha. Fim. ( Não há pachorra para 'tar pa' qui a pormenorizar. –.–' )

O rapaz acabou por se juntar ao grupo. Encheram os barris com poções e [strikebazaram[/strike, I mean, e foram embora. ( Isto hoje 'tá mesmo mal x'D )

Segue-se uma pequena lista de fillers :

Em Konoha ( Cinco da manhã ) :

Shoogatsu - Dorme agarrada a um coelho de peluche num braço e um lollypop na mão.

Tomasso - Treina e come Rammen para ganhar força.

Naruto - Vê Tomasso treinar e come Rammen para não morrer de jejum.

Lynne - Cumpre castigo por ter tentado ver o filme ''Tsunade Desperate House Wife''

Konan - Tenta matar Tobi porque este a acordou.

Tobi - Foge de Konan.

Deidara - Faz flexões para manter a forma e porque os berros de Konan o acordaram.

Ayumi - No quarto/Censurado.

Itachi - No quarto/Censurado.

( [uNota[/u : Cinco da manhã de Sábado. Jounins e Chuunins fora à, faz hoje, seis dias. Só para o caso de se terem perdido no tempo. Era o meu caso. ' )

Na festa em Hachi-mitsu às cinco da manhã, Neji entra na sala e grita:

- Eu e a Videl vamos casar!

- E eu sou o papa vestido de cor-de-rosa e com pompons na cabeça. – Acenou Hiro cansado.

- Mas é verdade! Oo'

- Parabéns! – Gritou Ichigo da outra ponta da sala.

- Gomen, mas que idade é que vocês têm? – Estrelinhas nos olhos de Gai-sensei. – Nem eu me casei e tenho a idade que tenho!

- És louco! – Gritou Shika. – Casar? Demasiado problemático para o meu gosto.

- Não vamos casar já! ' – Informou Videl.

- Aaaaah! – Colectivo.

Shaken aproximou-se da bonita rapariga com cabelos cor de primavera.

- E nós? Vamos casar///'

- WTF?? O--O'' – A rapariga estancou. – Do you even know me?

- Aaaaah! Era por isso que não falavas! Preferes inglês: D – Disse Shaken sentindo-se esperançado. ( A parte que se segue é chocante e baseada em factos reais. Numa conversa que tive com o NWORLD. x'D É o que dá corrigir o meu maravilhoso portuguës Risos maníacos ) – Me Shaken. Work men shop. Me like boss men. ( Tinhas dito uma coisa do género tirando os 'me' x'D Nunca me hei de esquecer ('x ATENÇÃO!! Eu não 'tou aqui para manchar o nome de ninguém, por isso devo dizer que o que ele disse não era exactamente assim, eu é que adaptei. x'D )

A rapariga olhou para ele e começou a rir-se.

- Afinal até tens piada. ('x

Os olhos de Shaken brilharam. [iTenho?[/i Pensou. [iTem?[/i Pensou Tenten torcendo o sobrolho. [iNão tem nada![/i Pensou Sakura baixando a cabeça.

- Até casava contigo, mas sou vitima de casamento arranjado. '

- Casavas comigo?

- Porque não? Desde que me fizesses feliz...

- Isso pode arranjar-se! Quem é o fulano?

- Er... Aquele ali. – Apontou para um puto todo estiloso.

- Hum... Ok! – Foi ter com o rapaz disse-lhe meia dúzia de coisas, umas tantas ameaças e no fim perguntou. – Achas que me posso casar com a Orei?

- 'Tás à vontade, bacano. – Estava aterrorizado.

- 'Tasse bem!

Voltou para junto da rapariga e beijou-a. E ela tipo [iVá, 'tá bem...[/i Pensou no rapaz estiloso. [iAsta La Vista, Baby![/i

Venho por este meio informar que ao ser avaliada por diversos júris e considerada uma excelente fanfiction ( Oié, baby! NOT! x'D ) , a histo'ria ate' hoje exibida , foi promovida a filme. Tendo assim três novos personagens : Sah-chan , a realizadora ( Nome que me foi dado por Annie, a Magnifica. ) , Nobuo Terashima , o narrador ( Do Anime/Mangá Nana . ) Contratei-o a semana passada e ele gostou da ideia de vir trabalhar comigo 3 e por último , temos... Edward Elric , o meu assistente particular ( Do Fullmetal Alchemist. A propósito , dêem-lhe os Parabéns que ele fez dezasseis anos ontem. Eu não contrato pessoal com menos de dezasseis anos , caso contrário ainda vou a tribunal por exploração de menores. ) , que após fazer os seus 'Puppy Eyes' eu tive que deixar entrar. Só uma coração mole , o que é que querem? Além disso , o ano passado eu prometi-lhe que se alguma vez entrasse no mundo do espectáculo , o levava comigo. Supostamente o Ichigo ( Do Bleach. ) pediu primeiro , mas como já há uma Ichigo no elenco , achei que ficaria muito problemático. Tive que recusar , mas continuamos bons amigos, não se preocupem. Bora lá : D

**Capitulo XXI**

Passou-se uma semana. ( Desde o capitulo passado, lógico! )

Na floresta da morte, Ibiki arruinava a paciência de uma rapariga de cabelos negros. Não se contendo mais, gritou:

- #''& !! CALA-TE, IBIKI! JÁ NÃO POSSO CONTIGO! JÁ CHEGA!

- Gomenasai, posso saber com que direito é que me 'tás a falar nesse tom?

- Por acaso tenho todo o direito! Porque, mesmo que não goste de andar para aí a lembrar isto ao mundo, sou filha de um comerciante nobre! UMA DAMA! Posto mais alto que o teu posto de ninja! E a minha paciência, esgotou! Arigatoo, Ibiki-baka!

O homem olhou-a embasbacado. [iPorreiro... O que é que é suposto eu responder a isto?[/i Pensava. Anko começou a bater palmas com entusiasmo.

- Yey! És a minha ídola, Rin!

Ibiki olhou para Anko com auras negras. Esta rapidamente se escondeu atrás de Katsuro. [iAi! Ai![/i Tremeu com medo de Ibiki.

- E pronto! As armadilhas 'tão montadas!! – Levantou a máscara e limpou o suor da testa.

[iAi Santo Buda! Ele fica tão sexy sem máscara!... [/iSuspirou Rin com os olhos arregalados. Katsuro voltou a por a máscara. [iMas com máscara também![/i

- Ao menos eu não me distraio tão facilmente com o sexo oposto... – Provocou Ibiki, fazendo Katsuro rir.

- Na verdade, até te distrais,... Ou não estarias sempre a chatear a Rin e a Anko.

Sorriu o jovem ANBU. As jovens mulheres puseram a língua de fora ao homem com cicatrizes.

- Não se esqueçam! Toca a chegar aqui com os pergaminhos na mão, são e salvos! – Comandou Lynne.

- Hai, Lynne-sensei!

- E se não passarem,... Tiro o Lollypop à Shoogatsu e o Rammen ao Tomasso. – Os rapazes soltaram uma lágrima. – Got it?

- Hai, Naruto-sensei!

Dito isto, ambas as crianças entraram na floresta com as suas respectivas equipas. Antes que as equipas estivessem muito distanciadas, Tomasso voltou para trás e beijou a bochecha de Shoogatsu, que corou tanto que ficou da cor do magma.

- É para dar sorte. – Disse o rapaz, também corado.

- Tomasso-kun...

- Shoogatsu! Andor! Nem penses que vou ser a última a chegar por tua causa! – Gritou Tsuyuri que já lá ia à frente com a Najimi. A loirinha seguiu-as.

No apartamento alugado de Konan:

- Estamos hoje aqui para nos despedirmos do nosso querido amigo, Tobi. Desejamos que estejas num lugar melhor.

Dito isto, Konan e Itachi lançaram fogo para um caixão de madeira que começou a arder. Deidara e Ayumi tinham gotas na testa. De repente uma porta abriu-se e uma figura de preto entrou na sala.

- Ohayou, mina-san! Estive só a encher balões de água e a atira-los a velhinhas.

Sorriu Tobi, que olhou para o caixão que ardia. Descobriu uma placa de metal que dizia 'R.I.P. - Here Lies Tobi!'. Olhou para Konan.

- Er... O que é isso? O///O''

- Aaah! Nandemonai! Nandemonai! '

Discreta e subtilmente, Itachi e Konan atiraram o caixão pela janela. [iMaldição! E pensar que podia ser verdade![/i Pensou Konan entristecida.

Câmera exterior grava o que acontece quando o caixão cai pela janela:

- MIAUUU! SPLUNCH Gato esmagado.

E agora vem a parte dos Bloopers:

Levantou a máscara e limpou o suor da testa.

[iAi Santo Buda! Ele fica tão sexy sem máscara!... [/iSuspirou Rin com os olhos arregalados. Katsuro voltou a por a máscara. [iMas com máscara também![/i

Ibiki – E EU TAMBÉM! Sexy Pose And Mask

Sah-chan – WHAT!? CORTA!! ACÇÃO!!

Levantou a máscara e limpou o suor da testa.

[iAi Santo Buda! Ele fica tão sexy sem máscara!... [/iSuspirou Rin com os olhos arregalados. Katsuro voltou a por a máscara. [iMas com máscara também![/i

Ibiki – E eu então... Nem se fala... Mostra Perna Peluda De Forma Sexy

Sah-chan – IBIKI! Mostra Corda PENDURO-TE NUM PINHASCO!

Ibiki – Engole em seco Gomenasai, gomenasai! Não se repete.

[center///////[/center

Antes que as equipas estivessem muito distanciadas, Tomasso voltou para trás e beijou a bochecha de Shoogatsu, que corou tanto que ficou da cor do magma.

– Cri, cri... Cri, cri...

Sah-chan – Tomasso??

Tomasso – A Shoogatsu não está aqui /

Sah-chan – ED!! Ond'é que 'tá a Shoogatsu?!?!?!

Edward – Na maquilhagem!! Tão a tratar do magma!!

Todos – Gota

[center///////[/center

De repente uma porta abriu-se e uma figura de preto entrou na sala.

– Cri, cri... Cri, cri...

Sah-chan – TOBI!!

– 'Tá quente ! 'Tá quente !

Sah-chan – Ond'é que ele 'tá?

Konan – Risinho Discreto

Sah-chan – KONAN!! [ Mostra Corda

Konan – Gomen, gomen! Liberta Tobi Do Caixão

**Capitulo XX!!**

Em Hachi-mitsu o sol brilhava bem alto. Hinata, Kiba e Shino treinavam umas técnicas novas com um ancião da aldeia, observados por Ino. Ichigo e Tenten vandalizavam as lojas da aldeia comprando tudo o que tinham direito.

- Aaah! Lindo! Quero! Lee! – Ichigo estava parada diante de uma vitrine a olhar para um peluche em forma de ursinho.

- Muito bem, Ichigo-chan! Nice Guy Pose - Entrou na loja e trouxe-lhe o peluche.

- Ooooh!! Arigatoo, Lee-kun! – Beijou-o ternamente.

- Sempre tive jeito para fazer de vela. T-T

- Oh! Tenten-chan! Não sejas assim! – Disse Lee dando-lhe uma pancadinha nas costas.

- Não ajuda. – Virou as costas e começou a descer a rua sosinha. – Não é justo! Não tenho que me pague as compras! T-T

O casalinho apaixonado deixou aparecer duas gotas na sua testa. [iWhatever...[/i Pensou Ichigo. Mais à frente, Shikamaru tentava convencer Temari de que dormir fazia bem à saúde. Na cozinha de Zulu-sama, Shoo e Chouji davam aulas de cozinha aos trabalhadores.

- NÃÃÃOOO!! Nunca misturem rosmaninho com picanha!! Isso é um crime!! – Implorou Shoo.

- Hai! – Gritaram.

Enquanto os alunos faziam um prato inventado pelos rapazes de Konoha, estes discutiam.

- Eu sou a melhor cozinheira, e todos sabemos isso!

- Lamento informar-te, mas eu é que sou o chefe!

- Eu!

- Eu! Choque No Olhar Entre Os Dois

Perto de um parque Shaken e Orei passeavam de mãos dadas.

- Gomen, mas eu não acho normal!

- Mas é uma coisa normal! –.–'

- Gomen! Os meus pais não me prometeram em casamento a ninguém! –.–'

- Er... Normalmente são as raparigas que são prometidas. – Sorriu timidamente.

- Ah! – [iOk! Com'é que eu não sabia?[/i Pensou Shaken. – E o que é que achas que o teu pai vai fazer quando descobrir que rompeste o noivado com o outro marmelo riquinho para ficares com um gajo que nem se quer tem onde cair morto?...

- Provavelmente vai fazer um escândalo e atirar a casa a baixo. Er... E por falar nisso...

- Aham?

- Amanhã tens de ir jantar com a minha família.

- Decididamente quem tinha razão era o Shikamaru. Casamentos, são demasiado problemáticos.

Num quarto de hotel cinco estrelas, mesmo ao estilo Hotéis Hilton, Monmon e Gaara conversavam enquanto dois ninjas lhes faziam massagens capilares à borda do jacuzzi. ( Ser Kazekage trás este tipo de mordomias x'D ) Uma kunoichi acabara de trazer à rapariga uma enorme fonte de chocolate com pepitas e crème fondant.

- Arigatoo!! .

- Vais dar-me um bocadinho, não vais? Cute Face

- OLHA! Pede uma para ti!

Monmon estava muito agressiva naquela manhã. Para variar... Estas coisas acontecem porque a autora e realizadora tem uma tremenda falta de imaginação.

(Sah-chan)- NOBU!! SEU NARRADOR PALERMA! OLHA QUE EU TE BAIXO O SALÁRIO!

Er... Voltando a onde eu estava. Monmon estava muito agressiva naquela manhã. Gaara ainda não conseguira perceber porquê. Até pedira aos massagistas que viessem, mesmo não gostando do facto de os ter a contemplar a formosa silhueta da namorada. Desde que começara a andar com a rapariga que começara a ficar ciumento. Decidiu perguntar-lhe.

- Monmon, porquê que 'tás assim?

- Assim como? – Enfiou delicadamente a ponta do indicador na fonte de chocolate e levou-o à boca.

- Parece que estás zangada...

- Se calhar estou mesmo.

- Porquê? – Levantou um pouco a cabeça para a poder ver melhor.

A rapariga suspirou e estalou os dedos. Ao seu comando os ninjas saíram e ela sentou-se na maca de massagem.

- Não sei... Estava a pensar...

- No quê? – Insistiu o rapaz, sentando-se também.

- Agora vão todos casar-se...

- Aham. – Gaara engasgou-se e deixou aparecer uma gota. – E então? Não me digas que também te queres casar? –.–'

- Não queres casar comigo!! .

- Não é isso, Monmon. –.–' É só que... Temos quinze anos! (Toda a gente vai repetir isto durante muito tempo, até ficar escrito no guiness como a fanfiction que incluiu mais vezes o tema : 'Não te cases com quinze anos.')

- Mas não precisávamos de casar já! – Baixou a cabeça. – É só que eles pediram em casamento raparigas com quem quase nunca lidavam (Ela sabe lá! A MONMON ANDA A TENTAR ESPIONÁ-LOS!! SHOCKED) e tu e eu... Nós já passámos por tanto. E tu não me pediste nada, nem se quer falámos no assunto. E eu tenho medo,... medo que...

Não continuou. Gaara levantou-se da maca e passou uma mão pelos cabelos curtos da rapariga.

- Só não me está a apetecer casar aos quinze anos. Além disso, lá porque os outros pedem as namoradas em casamento não quer dizer que gostem mais delas do que o que eu gosto de ti. Baaah. :'3 Não tenho jeito pa' estas coisas, mas tu percebeste a ideia, ne ne, Monmon?

A rapariga sorriu e beijaram-se. Imaginem a forma que quiserem porque a autora e realizadora 'tá novamente sem imaginação. Quem diria, hein?

(Sah-chan)- NOBU!! MENOS UM ZERO NO TEU CHEQUE!!

Pronto, pronto. A rapariga sorriu e beijaram-se, mesmo ao estilo Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

[center[/center

Bloopers :

Ichigo - Aaah! Lindo! Quero! Lee! – Ichigo estava parada diante de uma vitrine a olhar para um peluche em forma de ursinho.

Lee - Muito bem, Ichigo-chan! Nice Guy Pose - Entrou na loja e trouxe-lhe o peluche.

Sah-chan – BAAAAH !! CHAMEM OS MÉDICOS!! ED!!

Edward – Hai, Sah-chan?

Sah-chan – O qu'é que aquele vidro 'tava ali a fazer, ED?? [

Edward – Vieram trocar os vidros do teu escritório e devem ter-se esquecido desse aí. '

Sah-chan – Achas que podes continuar, Lee?

Lee - Com Espirais Nos Olhos Claro! Desmaia

Sah-chan – ED!! OS MÉDICOS!!

Edward – HAI!! HAI!!

[center/////[/center

Perto de um parque Shaken e Orei passeavam de mãos dadas.

Shaken – Gomen, mas eu não acho normal!

Orei – Mas é uma coisa normal! –.–'

Shaken – Não, gomen, mas o Sporting podia ter marcado mais um golo!

Orei – Eu achei que o resultado foi normal para aquilo que eles jogaram...

Sah-chan – Aham, Aham! Olhar furioso

Shaken – Gomen, Onee-sama.

[center/////[/center

Num quarto de hotel cinco estrelas, mesmo ao estilo Hotéis Hilton, Monmon e Gaara conversavam enquanto dois ninjas lhes faziam massagens capilares à borda do jacuzzi. ( Ser Kazekage trás este tipo de mordomias x'D ) Uma kunoichi acabara de trazer à rapariga uma enorme fonte de chocolate com pepitas e crème fondant.

Sah-chan – Sua Kunoichi Baka!! Isso não é uma fonte de chocolate!! Isso é o Akamaru versão castanha!! –.–'

Kunoichi – Oops!! '

[center/////[/center

Não continuou. Gaara levantou-se da maca e passou uma mão pelos cabelos curtos da rapariga.

Sah-chan – DE QUÉ QUE 'TÁS À ESPERA, GAARA? [

Gaara – Escondido Atrás Da Maca De Massagem O ninja levou a minha toalhinha!

Ninja – Oh! Gomenasai! Ficou agarrada ao cinto.

Sah-chan - Olha Com Ar De Quem O Vai Matar ED!!

Edward – Hai, hai!!

Sah-chan – Chá de camomila!

Edward – Serve.

[colorcrimsonSah-chan – E pronto, mais um dia de gravações que chegou ao fim.

Edward – Bora lá! Tenho que ir tirar a ferrugem do Al!

Sah-chan – Tu é que desligas as luzes!

Edward – Nani? Não posso! Tenta Fugir

Sah-chan - Agarro-o Pela Cintura e Saio Primeiro Sayoonaraaa!!

Edward – Nani? –.–' Sayoonara mina... Desliga As Luzes

**Capitulo XXIII**

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : HELLO EVERYBODY!! THE HERO'S COME BACK!!

Edward : Yeah… She's talking about herself… Again!

Sah-chan : FCK OFF!! –.–' Back to Portuguese Bem, tive a fazer uma média e esta Temporada vai ter mais dez capítulos. Depois, o nosso director geral, aqui do estúdio diz que quer abrir uma nova Temporada. Por isso podem ficar descansados que sem nada, não ficam.

Edward : Tens que falar sobre o Naruto, Sah-chan!! Cotovelada

Sah-chan : Ah! Pois é... (Desculpa lá Renato, mas essa vai assombrar-me até ao resto da minha vida!! –.–' Desculpa, tipo... ISTO NÃO É O SITE FANFICTION, OK?? –.–') Então vamos lá falar sobre o meu amigo Naruto. Que é que eu tinha de dizer? Ah, sim! Pois, então ele é propriedade do Masashi Kishimoto e não minha. Eu tenho que dizer estas coisas porque 'tou num curso de desintoxicação possessiva da Naruto Company. Se tiverem queixas a fazer, falem ali com o palhaço do lado. Aponta para Ed

Edward : HEY!! Eu só fiz o que achei melhor para ti!

Sah-chan : Meteste-me numa clinica para viciados anónimos!! Devia despedir-te!!

Edward : T-T

Sah-chan : Bem , vamos lá a mais um capitulo!

[center[uCapitulo XXIII[/u[/color[/center

Uma rapariga de cabelos muito compridos e pretos correu até uma porta de um quarto e abriu-a de rompante.

- Neji!

- O que é que se passa?

- Hinata-chan está gravemente doente!

- Como assim Videl? Da noite para o dia?

- Ninguém conseguiu perceber muito bem o que aconteceu, mas ela está estendida numa cama a arder em febre!

- Vamos.

Agarrou no casaco e partiram para o hospital. Quero que prestem atenção ao ''Pegou no casaco'' que acho que é uma parte muito importante na vida dos ninjas em que a autora e realizadora queria deixar bem explicita.

(Sah-chan) – NOBU!! NARRADOR DE #/5&!!

Não sejas tão rude comigo.

(Sah-chan) – Se continuas a trabalhar assim vou acabar por reduzir ainda mais o teu salário!

Ok, Ok. Desculpa.

Numa casa perdida no meio dum bosque no meio de algum sítio. O grupo que acompanhava Sasuke tinha arrumado os barris de poções e arranjado uma pequena casa, que transformaram na sua cede.

- Quando é que nos vais começar a dizer o que é que temos que fazer? – Perguntou Juugo.

- Para começar temos que treinar. – Sasuke olhava pela janela tapada com cortinados negros. - E depois temos de elaborar um plano como deve de ser.

Karim penteava os seus cabelos carmim em frente a um espelho gasto pelo tempo. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos olhou para ela pelo canto do olho quando esta tirou os óculos. [iÉ mais bonita do que aparenta ser.[/i Pensou.

- Juugo! Não te distraias! – Repreendeu Suigetsu.

[iE este tem ciúmes da Karim ou do Juugo?[/i Perguntava-se Sasuke. O rapaz ainda não conseguira identificar as tendências do rapaz com dentadura de tubarão. Voltou a olhar pela janela perdendo-se nos seus pensamentos. [iLynne... Como é que ela estará?...[/i Não, não podia pensar nela. Nem em nada que o prendesse ao passado. (Deve ser deve, deixem só até eu apanhá-lo [' )

Em Konoha os pequenos ninjas tentavam safar-se na floresta da morte.

- JÁ 'TOU FARTA DE RAMOS!

- Najimi... - Gotas na testa das companheiras - Tenta não te preocupar tanto com cabelos despenteados. – Pediu Tsuyuri.

- Estamos aqui à dois dias e nada! – Queixou-se Shoogatsu comendo um chupa.

Rin desceu das árvores. Primeira armadilha.

- Konnichiwa, meninas. – Saudou.

- Ara! – Cumprimentaram Najimi e Shoogatsu.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou Tsuyuri desconfiada.

- O meu nome é Shimatu Vaiva. 'Tou aqui para vos ajudar.

- Ajudar? – Tsuyuri não parecia muito confiante. – Em quê?

- Ajudar-vos a descobrir os pergaminhos.

- CONFERÊNCIA! – Gritou Najimi para as amigas. Puseram-se aos segredinhos.

- Não podemos aceitar. – Sorriu Shoogatsu.

- Porque não?

- Porque seria batota! – Respondeu Najimi.

[iPrimeira armadilha superada.[/i Sorriu Rin voando dali para fora fazendo as raparigas entreolharem-se. [iHumm... Katsuro-senpei deve estar ali em cima! É a minha vez de fazer turno com ele![/i Festejou.

No País do Rio, um homem de cabelos encarnados entretinha-se a rabiscar papeis.

- Pein, 'tás a enervar-me!

- Qual é o teu problema, Hidan!? – Levantou a cabeça.

- Isso pergunto eu! Não tens mais nada para fazer?

- Lamento, mas não. – Continuou.

Kakuzu estava a passar a ferro. [iQue raio! Porquê que só sempre eu que acabo a fazer as obrigações das donas de casa?[/i Suspirou. Kizame passou a seu lado e perguntou-lhe se queria ajuda.

- 'Tás a gozar? Toma lá o ferro, diverte-te! – Largou o ferro na mão de Kizame e correu para o sofá. – Descanso. – Abriu uma cerveja. – Masculinidade. Aaah!! Assim, sim!

Gotas surgiram na cabeça dos que o rodeavam.

- Hidan? – Uma rapariga de longos cabelos pérola-azul saia de um quarto a esfregar os olhos. – Viste,... – Ao aperceber-se de que Pein estava na sala, calou-se, rodou nos calcanhares e voltou a entrar no quarto.

[iPorque carga de água é que a Tsuki estava a dormir no quarto do Hidan?[/i Perguntaram-se Kakuzu e Zetsu. [iAo menos o Kizame não abriu a boca...[/i Suspirou Kakuzu. Hidan estava corado e com uma gota na testa, tentou sair despercebido até que Kizame o inquiriu:

- Porquê que a Tsuki estava a dormir no teu quarto?

Kakuzu deixou descair a cabeça. Zetsu fechou-se, literalmente, na carapaça. Hidan virou-se muito lentamente a escorrer suor por tudo o que era poro. Pein levantou a cabeça muito lentamente com uma aura negra à volta.

- O QUÊ?!

- Hai. Tsuki-san acabou de sair do quarto do Hidan a esfregar os olhos e... – Hidan aproveitou que Pein estava virado de costas para ele para fazer uma ameaça a Kizame caso este continuasse.

- E o quê?

- E SÓ TINHA UMA BLUSA DO HIDAN VESTIDA!! . Pronto! Está dito!

Hidan deixou descair o maxilar inferior até abaixo do peito. Pein virou-se muito lentamente para o homem de cabelos brancos que tentava sair de biquinhos de pés.

- HIDAAAAAAAN!! [ - Os países vizinhos tremeram com o som da voz de Pein que ecoara.

- Glump. – Engoliu em seco e virou-se para Pein. – Hai////'

- QUÊ QUE TE PASSOU PELA CABEÇA!?!?!? – Olhou para Kakuzu. – VAI BUSCAR A TSUKI!

- Er... E s'ela não tiver vestida?... – Tentou dar mais enfase à coisa. – Aindaa!...

- ENTÃO BATE À PORTA!

Cada vez mais irritado. Não fora preciso, Tsuki abriu a porta e saiu.

- Estou aqui...

- VAMOS AO SERMÃO! SAIAM TODOS! MENOS VOCÊS OS DOIS!

Seguiu-se o habitual sermão conhecido como 'Sermão Do Papá Mauzão!'. Passar de meia hora:

- E NÃO PODEM ANDAR A FAZER ESSAS POUCAS VERGONHAS DEBAIXO DO TECTO DESTA CASA, ENTENDIDO?

- Hai.

[center[/center

Bloopers :

Uma rapariga de cabelos muito compridos e pretos correu até uma porta de um quarto e abriu-a de rompante.

Sah-chan e Neji : Quem és tu, pá?

Ninja extra : Er... Então a casa de banho não é aqui?

Edward : Porta ao lado.

Ninja extra : Obrigada!

Sah-chan : ED!! PORQUE É QUE ESTAMOS A GRAVAR AO LADO DA CASA DE BANHO?

Edward : O Shikamaru deixou-se dormir no outro quarto e não o conseguimos descolar da cama.

Todos : Gotas

[center/////[/center

[iE este tem ciúmes da Karim ou do Juugo?[/i Perguntava-se Sasuke. O rapaz ainda não conseguira identificar as tendências do rapaz com dentadura de tubarão. Voltou a olhar pela janela perdendo-se nos seus pensamentos. [iLynne... Como é que ela estará?...[/i Não, não podia pensar nela. Nem em nada que o prendesse ao passado.

Lynne : WTF?? SEU BAKA!! [

Sasuke : Hey!! Tu sabes que eu te amo!! Mas é o que 'tá escrito no guião. –.–'

Sah-chan : LYNNE!!

Lynne : HEY!! TEM PIEDADE DE MIM, SIM? SOU TUA IRMÃ, SUA BAKA!

Edward : A Lynne-chan está com a Baka Atitude!! Brilho nos olhos

Sah-chan : Ai outra!! Lá porque és minha irmã gémea não tens mais direitos que os outros! Saca da corda

Lynne : Soa Imenso Gomen, gomen.

[center/////[/center

- CONFERÊNCIA! – Gritou Najimi para as amigas. Puseram-se aos segredinhos.

Tsuyuri : Vamos aceitar a ajuda.

Sah-chan : O QUÊ?

Shoogatsu : Demora muito se formos só nós... Lágrimas nos Olhos

Sah-chan : AAARG!! Saca da Bazuca

Tsuyuri : AAH!! Afinal não queremos ajuda, não, Arigatoo, mas não. Suar

Sah-chan : Ah!! Assim está melhor.

[center/////[/center

[iHumm... Katsuro-senpei deve estar ali em cima! É a minha vez de fazer turno com ele![/i Festejou.

Katsuro : FINALMENTE, CHEGASTE CÁ A CIMA! Com Tanguinha Em Posição Sexy Num Ramo Duma Árvore

Rin : Ellah!! Olhos a Brilhar

Sah-chan : Aham, aham! [

Katsuro : Oops!! ' Gomenasai. Puxa Cartaz De Proibido A Menores De Dezoito

[center/////[/center

Hidan aproveitou que Pein estava virado de costas para ele para fazer uma ameaça a Kizame caso este continuasse.

- E o quê?

- E SÓ TINHA UMA BLUSA DO HIDAN VESTIDA!! . Pronto! Está dito!

Hidan deixou descair o maxilar inferior até abaixo do peito. Pein virou-se muito lentamente para o homem de cabelos brancos que tentava sair de biquinhos de pés.

Tobi : EXIJO RESPEITO!!

Sah-chan : O quê que foi Tobi? –.–'

Tobi : EU É QUE SOU O PALHAÇO! NÃO O KIZAME!

Sah-chan : Todos sabem que tu és o original. Sem Paciência Só isso?

Tobi : HAI!

Sah-chan : TAKE 2!! ACÇÃO!!

Hidan aproveitou que Pein estava virado de costas para ele para fazer uma ameaça a Kizame caso este continuasse.

- E o quê?

- E SÓ TINHA UMA BLUSA DO HIDAN VESTIDA!! . Pronto! Está dito!

Hidan deixou descair o maxilar inferior até abaixo do peito. Pein virou-se muito lentamente para o homem de cabelos brancos que tentava sair de biquinhos de pés.

Tobi : EXIJO RESPEITO!!

Sah-chan : O QUE É QUE FOI, AGORA?

Tobi : A TSUKI TEVE A FAZER O QUÊ NO QUARTO DO HIDAN?

Sah-chan : Auras Negras És adulto. Saca da Corda

Tobi : EXIJO RESPEITO!

Sah-chan : Ata Tobi à Corda e Desaparece ... Volta

Edward : Onde é que está o Tobi?

Sah-chan : Num bom lugar 

Câmera longe dali :

Tobi : SOCORRO!! A SAH-CHAN PENDUROU-ME NO PENHASCO!!

: Coitado, se abanas muito a corda parte. Pendurado ao Lado De Tobi

Tobi : E tu és quem?

: Alphonse. A Sah-chan pendurou-me aqui para o Ed não ter de me vir tirar a ferrugem hoje.

Tobi : Oooh!

[center/////[/center

- VAMOS AO SERMÃO! SAIAM TODOS! MENOS VOCÊS OS DOIS!

Seguiu-se o habitual sermão conhecido como 'Sermão Do Papá Mauzão!'. Passar de meia hora:

- E NÃO PODEM ANDAR A FAZER ESSAS POUCAS VERGONHAS DEBAIXO DO TECTO DESTA CASA! ENTENDIDO?

Hidan : E se for na barraquinha do quintal, pode ser?

Pein : Agarra Na Minha Bazuca.

Hidan : Ok! Ok!

Sah-chan : Hum… Faz Festinha Na Cabeça Do Pein Bom menino! 'Tás a apanhar o jeito!

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Oh! 'Tá grande!! Oo

Edward : O Abutre-sama vai matar-te.

Sah-chan : O director geral? Baaah!! Nááá: D

Edward : T-T

Sah-chan : Atira Biscoito A Nobu Isso!

Edward : Qué que foi isso? –.–'

Sah-chan : Ele hoje não foi Baka: D

Edward : Baaah! Sayonara mina.

Sah-chan : Sayonara. HEY!! TU HOJE NÃO TRABALHASTE MUITO!!

Edward : Já Está A Correr Pelos Lados De África

Sah-chan : T-T

**Capitulo**** XXIV**

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Konnichiwa, mina-san ! Hoje tenho uma boa noticia! Acontece que Nobu-kun, o meu querido narrador, acabou de me informar que vai ser pai!

Público : Palmas URRAAH!!

Arigatoo, Arigatoo.

Edward : Sah-chan! Naruto! Carolo em Sah-chan

Sah-chan : Olhar de Lado Baaah!! O Naruto não é meu é do Masashi Kishimoto, tal como as restantes personagens que tam... HEIN? WTF? QUEM É QUE ESCREVEU ISTO NO MEU MEMORANDO?

Edward : Assobia Subtilmente

Sah-chan : ED! Agarra na Corda

Edward : Corre a Fugir

Sah-chan : Fiquem com a fic'! Corre Atrás de Edward QUANDO EU TE APANHAR!!

[u[centerCapitulo XXIV[/u[/center[/color

O sol passava dificilmente por entre as folhas das árvores da Floresta da Morte. A segunda-feira estava a ser pouco lucrativa para a equipa das raparigas. Ao aproximar-se de uma pedra para descansar, Shoogatsu começou a gritar.

- Hey! Najimi! Tsuyuri! Encontrei! Encontrei!

- Nice. – Sorriu a de cabelos azuis. – Finalmente um pergaminho!

Quando estas estavam quase a agarra-lo, Rin caiu de uma árvore mesmo à sua frente. Tinha usado um jutsu de transformação, para que as raparigas não a reconhecessem. [iSegundo obstáculo.[/i Sorriu para si mesma.

- Hey! Tu és...? – Perguntou Najimi saltando para trás.

- Mamaku Sheito.

- Vais dizer que queres ajudar? Não é preciso, arigatoo. – Disse Shoogatsu com um chupa na mão.

- Ajudar? Eu estou aqui para vos impedir de levarem esse pergaminho.

As raparigas puseram-se em posição de combate. [iHum... Isto não era suposto acontecer. Lynne-sensei não falou disto.[/i Shoogatsu preparou a sua Kowai Honten. (Matriz mortífera.) Começaram por atacar uma de cada vez. [iLá se vai o significado de equipa...[/i Pensou Rin desviando-se facilmente dos ataques. [iO tempo está a contar. Têm mais cinco minutos para ultrapassar o obstáculo. [/i Pensou a jovem. Às tantas, Shoogatsu lá percebeu. [iTemos que trabalhar juntas![/i Pensou. (Não? Jura! ¬¬)

- Tsuyuri! Najimi! Venham cá!

Combinaram um plano e atacaram, conseguindo tocar na ponta do dedo mindinho da mão direita de Rin. Pormenorizado, hein? Acho que deviam gozar com a autora e realizadora neste preciso momento.

(Sah-chan)- NOBU!! EM VEZ DE TE BAIXAR O SALARIO VOU FALAR COM O TAKUMI PARA ELE DIZER Q'O FILHO DA HACHI É DELE E NÃO TEU!

Mil perdões. Como eu estava a dizer. A ponta do dedo mindinho da mão direita de Rin ficou ferida. Mas se não a tinham derrotado, nem de perto, nem de longe, o obstáculo estava ultrapassado e Rin evaporou-se.

- Yey! Pergaminho!

[iComo é que se estará a sair o Tomasso-kun?[/i Perguntava-se a Loirinha.

Perto da avenida principal de Konoha. Ayumi e Itachi preparavam-se para sair de casa. Antes que estes pudessem colocar o primeiro pé em chão firme fora de casa. Uma voz fria e zangada atrás deles ecoou.

- Então? Onde é que julgam que vão?

- Sair. Ò/-\Ó – Resumiu Itachi.

- ONDE? – Voltou a mulher a perguntar.

- Por aí...

- NEM PENSEM! AQUI, OS DOIS, JÁ! – A mulher estava irritada. Acabara de ler uma carta de Pein a contar-lhe o que tinha acontecido no País do Rio. – Só por acaso, ainda não sabem do que aconteceu em casa, não?

- Não.

- Pois bem, aconteceu o que não quero que aconteça aqui! – Os rapazes viram a hora do sermão chegar e... Começou. – SE VOCÊS COMEÇAREM COM BRINCADEIRAS COM A PORTA TRANCADA, EU COMO-VOS A CHAVE! SE VOCÊS COMEÇAREM A DEMONSTRAR TROCAS DE AFECTO À FRENTE DE SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR, EU CORTO-VOS AS MÃOS! SE VOCÊS DESAPARECEREM DURANTE A NOITE SEM AVISAR, EU CASTRO O ITACHI! – O rapaz engoliu em seco. – SE VOCÊS SAIREM DA MINHA VISTA SEM EU SABER ONDE, COMO, PORQUÊ E COM QUEM VÃO,... EU FECHO-VOS NO ARMARIO COM O TOBI!!

De todos, o último era o mais cruel. Itachi fez logo o reset todo ao computador geral do cérebro dele, para não ficar com pensamentos como aqueles o resto do dia. Ambos gritaram:

- Nããããããããooooooo!!

- Acho que já perceberam. – Sorriu a mulher e foi sentar-se no sofá a escrever uma carta a Pein. (Aquilo ainda vai dar em casamento! ¬¬)

Em Hachi-mitsu, o tempo estava limpo e calmo como de costume. Pelas ruas as pessoas caminhavam falando alegremente. No hospital da aldeia, uma rapariga de cabelos azuis estava deitada numa cama com um aspecto doentio.

- Mas afinal o que é que aconteceu à Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Hiro preocupado com a amiga. (Outro a quem a autora e realizadora Sah-chan vai ter que arranjar uma namorada! ¬¬)

- Uma queda de tenção rara. Deve ter sido de apanhar muito sol. – Explicou Sakura.

- Se calhar ficou assim porque o Neji se vai casar.

- Kiba! Nós só vamos casar daqui a uns anos, Ok? – Berrou Videl pela centésima vez. (Ainda se lembram do Guiness? )

(Sah-chan)- NOBU! PARA DE INTERROMPER! 

Ok, foi mau, gomenasai. Os restantes já tinham deixado o quarto de Hinata à algum tempo. Lá fora, divertiam-se a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Tenho fome! – Queixou-se Shoo.

- Toma. – Monmon deu-lhe uma tablete de chocolate a sorrir. Todos ficaram a olhar para ela de boca aberta. – O qué que foi?

- Estás a fazer dieta? – Perguntou Gaara com uma aura negra à sua volta. – Não, não precisas. Então... Estás doente?

- Nããão! Porquê?

- Olha porque 'tás a [udar[/u e 'tás a dar um [uchocolate[/u e ainda por cima, 'tás a dar um chocolate a [usorrir[/u! Nunca dás chocolate, muito menos a sorrir!

- Oh! You know me so well!! – Abraçou-o com força.

(Sah-chan)- Basicamente, estes dois 'tão sempre nos anjos.

(Edward)- Sah-chan! Deixa ver o filme!

(Sah-chan)- Oops! A Ficar Contaminada Por Nobu

Perto dos campos da aldeia de Hachi-mitsu, dois jovens caminhavam de mãos dadas. O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos deitara lágrimas de suor em cascata, de minuto a minuto, Orei tinha de limpar a mão suada ao kimono que usava.

- Não precisas de ficar assim, Shaken! . O meu pai também não morde...

- Ainda ontem disseste que ele te ia matar quando descobrisse!

- E então? A mim não a ti.

- É a mesma coisa!

- Tentativa de ser romântico falhada?

- Mais ou menos. – Corou o rapaz.

A rapariga sorriu e pondo-se em biquinhos de pés beijou-o. [iSalgado.[/i Pensou e começou-se a rir.

- Qué que foi?

- Nandemonai! Nandemonai!

Riu-se novamente, mas parou assim que uma figura de cabelos pretos escuros e olhos amarelos abriu a porta de madeira de uma casa que estava à frente deles. Shaken engoliu em seco e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o homem. [iFaz boa figura! Faz boa figura pela Orei![/i Incentivava-se. O homem não estendeu a mão.

- Orei! Não devias andar a passear com outros rapazes, mesmo sendo visitantes! Que diriam os membros da família Aku se te vissem com esse rapaz?

- Pai! – A rapariga tinha planeado mil estratégias para dizer aquilo, pensou mesmo em fazer uma choradeira, mas dera-lhe uma branca. – Er...

- A Orei já não vai casar com o Aku. – Disse Shaken parando de suar.

- Quem diz isso, tu? – Riu-se o homem.

- Eu e ela.

O homem perdeu o sorriso e olhou para Orei. A rapariga olhava discretamente para os pés. [iQue ele não se passe! Que ele não se passe[/i Pedia.

- Que significa isto, Orei?

- Er... Podemos entrar, pai?

O homem de olhos amarelos deixou-os passar sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do rapaz. Dirigiram-se à sala onde se sentaram de joelhos. Já lá estava uma mulher de longos cabelos verdes escuros e olhos azuis e uma rapariguinha, que parecia ter uns cinco anos, tinha uns olhos azuis como os da mãe e os cabelos eram uma mistura entre verde e preto.

O pai de Orei sentou-se ao lado da mulher que tinha a criança encostada a si. Shaken e a noiva puseram-se de joelhos em frente destes. Orei ainda estava a olhar para o chão, e o rapaz ainda não despregara os olhos do futuro sogro. Olhou de relance para a amada. [iIsto é difícil para a Orei. Tenho que a ajudar.[/i

- Podem explicar-me, agora, que conversa era aquela?

- Conversa? – Perguntou a mulher completamente à nora. – Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Parece que a Orei não vai casar com o Aku Yugui. – [iAinda por cima tem nome de gay.[/i Pensou Shaken contendo o riso. [

- Santo Buda! Como assim?

- Isso era o que eu gostava de saber!

- Porque vai casar comigo.

Shaken achou por bem, dizer logo para despachar. O pai da rapariga olhou para Shaken e a filha com incredulidade. A mulher levou as mãos ao coração e apertando-o começou a chorar. [iWuauh! Sou assim uma ofensa tão grande para uma família[/iPerguntou-se o rapaz.

- OREI! – Virou-se para a rapariga. – Porquê?

- Pai, eu... – Desde sempre que tinha tido aquilo guardado dentro de si, era agora ou nunca. – Nunca me pediram a minha opinião! Nunca me perguntaram se queria casar sem ser amada e sem amar! – Os velhotes olharam traumatizados para a filha e a irmãzinha mais nova deixou escapar um ''Oh... oh!''.

- MAS A TUA SINA É ESTA! TODAS AS MULHERES DA FAMILIA NAMAKO TIVERAM CASAMENTOS ARRANJADOS!

- E ENTÃO!?

- Orei! Uma menina não levanta a voz! – Disse a mãe por entre lágrimas.

- JÁ NÃO QUERO SABER DAS REGRAS SÓ QUERO SER LIVRE! NÃO TENHO QUE SER IGUAL ÁS OUTRAS! JÁ IMAGINARAM O QUE SERIA SE TU E A MÃE SE TIVESSEM CASADO SEM AMOR?

[iBOUNG[/i Aquilo que a rapariga disse tocou fundo no pai. Este baixando a cabeça pediu perdão, levantou-se e virou as costas. Já à porta, sem se virar para trás disse:

- Tens a minha benção.

Shaken ficou completamente à nora. [iHein? WTF? Ainda agora 'tava aqui todo aos berros e agora tenho a benção dele? Hein? Esta gente é loca! E isto são os meus sogros? Baaah[/i

[center[/center

Bloopers :

O sol passava dificilmente por entre as folhas das árvores da Floresta da Morte. A segunda-feira estava a ser pouco lucrativa para a equipa das raparigas. Ao aproximar-se de uma pedra para descansar, Shoogatsu começou a gritar.

Shoogatsu : UM BICHO! UM BICHO!

Sah-chan : AAAAARRRGH!! Saca da Corda

Shoogatsu : QUERO LÁ SABER! UM BICHO!! Ficou Branca

Sah-chan : ED!! INSECTICIDA!

Edward : Hai! Pulveriza o Bicho e Ele Morre Pronto.

Shoogatsu : Uff...

[center/////[/center

Perto da avenida principal de Konoha. Ayumi e Itachi preparavam-se para sair de casa. Antes que estes pudessem colocar o primeiro pé em chão firme fora de casa. Uma voz fria e zangada atrás deles ecoou.

Konan : Então? Onde é que julgam que vão?

Itachi : Matar o Tobi.

Ayumi : Ele está na rua.

Konan : Agarra Numa Enxada Ah! Eu vou com vocês!

Sah-chan : VOCÊS! PAREM! POS LUGARES!

Ayumi : Mas é uma boa causa!

Konan : Muito nobre! Olhos Brilham

Sah-chan : Saca da Metralhadora Têm a certeza?

Itachi : Puf... Claro que não! Matar o Tobi? AH NÃO! Desperdício de tempo!

Sah-chan : Acho bem.

[center/////[/center

Em Hachi-mitsu, o tempo estava limpo e calmo como de costume. Pelas ruas as pessoas caminhavam falando alegremente. No hospital da aldeia, uma rapariga de cabelos azuis estava deitada numa cama com um aspecto doentio.

Sah-chan : HINATA FECHA OS OLHOS!

Hinata : Ah! Hai!

Sah-chan : AGORA!

Hinata : Não consigo! Estão muito inchados por causa do Byakugan!!

Sah-chan : Mostra foto de Naruto à Hinata Vamos fazer como se tivesses mesmo doente.

Hinata : Desmaia

Sah-chan : Sorri

Todos : Gota

[center/////[/center

Lá fora, divertiam-se a andar de um lado para o outro.

Shoo : Tenho fome!

Sah-chan : MONMON!

Monmon : Tenho mesmo que dar?

Sah-chan : HAI!

Monmon : Não quero. Fecha chocolate à chave

Sah-chan : ED!!

Edward : Dá pancada no cofre com o braço de metal Toma, Sah-chan.

Sah-chan : Arigatoo. Dá a Shoo. Pronto, vamos fazer de conta q'a Monmon já a deu.

[center/////[/center

Orei tinha de limpar a mão suada ao kimono que usava.

Orei : Não precisas de ficar assim, Shaken! . O meu pai também não morde...

Shaken : Não que não morde! Eu vi muito bem a fotografia dele a comer a perna da empregada!

Orei : Glump. Chocada

Sah-chan : AARGH!! Activa chacra da Pinku Kyuubi

Shaken : Gomen, gomen! O///O'

**Capitulo**** XXV**

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Deita copo d'água em Edward

Edward : NÃO FUI EU! Hein? Quê? Acordou

Sah-chan : NÃO TE PAGO PA' FICARES A DORMIR!

Edward : Mas tu também foste embora!

Sah-chan : Fui escrever mais!

Edward : Resmunga Desatas-me?

Sah-chan : Desata Só porque também não te pago pa' ficares amarrado.

[center[uCapitulo XXV[/u[/center[/color

O relógio de Katsuro marcava as quatro da tarde. À sua frente, Rin estava encostada a um tronco iluminada pelos doces raios de sol. O rapaz ficou a olhar para ela. (Pois, pá! Eles também precisavam dum momento romântico! ¬¬) Atirou-lhe com um ramo à cabeça. AH! AÍ, SIM! A autora e realizadora foi extremamente original, parabéns, Sah-chan.

(Sah-chan)- Arigatoo

(Edward)- Não lhe digas isso, ela fica convencida! ¬¬

(Sah-chan)- Activa o chacra da Pinku Kyuubi ... Ed voa como a Team Rocket

Eu ia, ah, sim. Atirou-lhe com um ramo à cabeça e a rapariga virou-se para ele com as veias a saltarem na testa.

- Pa qué que foi isso, Katsuru-kun?

- 'Tou a brincar contigo!

- Não gosto de brincadeiras que magoam! ¬¬

- Pronto, pronto. – Saltou para o ramo de Rin e abraçou-a. A rapariga corou. – Melhor?

- UHM! – Virou a cara como se estivesse zangada. – Não penses que é isso que me vai fazer esquecer o galo na cabeça!

Apontou para o galaró na tola. O rapaz sorriu e beijou-a. [iBaaah?? Quê isto?? O KATSURO-KUN BEIJOU-ME!! Já não o deixo fugir!! Muahahahah [ [/i No seu interior fazia uma festa.

Um pouco mais ao lado da cena do crime daqueles dois, Najimi estava assomada à beira do lago a apreciar o seu reflexo. Shoogatsu estava a falar com um esquilo. Tinha descoberto que tinha capacidades para falar com animais. Olha! Outra vez! Bem, estás mesmo com jeito para a bimbalhada hoje, Sah-chan!

(Sah-chan)- Está decidido! Vou despedir-te. Não quero saber que vás ter um filho! VOU DESPEDIR-TE!

(Edward)- Segreda a Sah-chan Os outros pedem salários muito altos! ¬¬

(Sah-chan)- Glup ULTIMA OPORTUNIDADE NOBU! Mas depois não o despeço x')

Ok, vou fazer direitinho agora. [iTenho uma Team do caraças! Uma Barbie e a Neta da Avozinha que fala com Tweeties, disfarçadas de Ninjas.[/i Pensava Tsuyuri que estava à procura do último pergaminho.

- Já sei onde está! – Gritou Shoogatsu.

- Não estavas à procura... ¬¬

- 'Tava sim, Tsuyuri! – Apontou para o esquilo. – Ele disse-me onde está! Por aqui!

A rapariga começou a correr numa direcção seguida por Najimi. A rapariga de cabelos azuis arroxados ficara para trás com as veias a saltar da testa e a apontar incrédula para o esquilo que estava a dançar a dança do cuzinho. Najimi voltou para trás e puxou-a pelo braço, esta não se mexeu, como se fosse uma estátua foi arrastada até ao sítio onde estava Shoogatsu. (Esta Tsuyuri é o elemento EMO da Team )

- Está aqui! – Shoogatsu levantou a mão com o pergaminho na mão e a estátua descongelou.

- DESDE QUANDO É QUE FALAS COM ANIMAIS?

- Não sei... Costumava falar com o macaco da minha vizinha, mas nunca tinha reparado que ele me percebia.

- Se calhar só falas com primatas! – Disse Najimi. Apareceram gotas nas testas das amigas.

- Najimi. Er... Como é que eu te digo isto? – Tsuyuri ficou pensativa.

- O esquilo não é um primata... – Riu-se a loirinha.

- Não? – Najimi ficou muito admirada. – Mas tem dentes grandes e baloiça-se em árvores!

- Mas é um roedor. ¬¬ - Informou-a EMO.

Ao meter o pergaminho no ar, mais uma vez, Rin caiu do céu, com outra forma física e tirou-lhe o documento das mãos.

- AAARRRGH!! OUTRA VEZ? – Berrou Tsuyuri. – SAIGO YUBI NO JUTSU! (Ultimo dedo.)

Uma enorme quantidade de chacra saiu das mãos da rapariga formando um pau gigante que bateu na mão de Rin e a fez largar o pergaminho. Najimi correu e agarrou-o. Shoogatsu chegou-se perto de Rin e começou a bater-lhe... Enfim, Taijutsus simples. [iBem, 'tão mais zangadinhas desde a última vez que estive com elas...[/i ¬¬ Pensou e desapareceu novamente. [iTerceiro obstáculo, concluído.[/i

Monmon saltava de mão dada a Gaara pelas ruas de Hachi-mitsu, mas o rapaz andava calmamente. Atrás deles estavam todos a tentar perceber a felicidade da rapariga.

- Monmon? Porquê que estás assim, tão feliz? – Perguntou Lee.

- Porque sou uma rainha!

- A minha! – Impôs Gaara puxando-a para si.

- E não só! - Tombos caíram em cima dos amigos. – Quê?

- Quem é que te anda a arrastar a asa, hein?! – A areia de Gaara começou a criar um punho gigante. – Diz-me, q'eu trato já dele! – Virou-se para trás. – KANKUROU!!! SHIPPOU!!

- Hein? – Monmon ficou baralhada. – Nã!! Não é nada disso!! É que tive hoje de manhã uma reunião com a Princesa **Orihime e a coisa correu bem. **

**- Com a Princesa Orihime? Ela não é a princesa de **Chokoreeto**?(País do Chocolate) – Perguntou Hiro.**

**- Hai! Mas ela diz que 'tá farta de ser princesa e que quer abrir um restaurante de Rammen lá na terra, então achou que eu era a melhor pessoa que ela conhecia para ocupar o lugar dela. – Sorriu com toda a sua força. Gotas apareceram na cabeça da população.**

**- Como é que ela troca Chocolate por Rammen? – Perguntou Tenten chocada.**

**- É não é? Mas pronto... Ela diz que já enjoa. Tosca. **

**Continuaram a andar pelas ruas.**

**Na casa de Orei. O rapaz de cabelo grisalho levantou-se. **

**- É melhor eu ir falar com o teu pai. **

**- Hai. – A rapariga também não percebera muito bem a reacção do pai. Assim que o noivo saiu esta virou-se para a mãe que entretanto parara de chorar. – Mãe, porquê que o pai ficou assim? – A mãe olhou para ela com carinho.**

**- Shimaji, vai brincar lá para fora, pode ser?**

**- Hai, hai, mamã! – A rapariguinha saltou pela janela fazendo a mãe suspirar.**

**- Orei,... – Começou, virando-se para a filha. – Os casamentos arranjados... São feitos para selar alianças. Como as da minha família e do teu pai. Não é suposto serem feitas com o interesse no amor.**

**- Mas,... Tu e o pai amam-se. – Encolheu-se. – Não?**

**- Claro que sim, mas de inicio não. **

**- Oh! Então o pai devia saber o quão difícil é! **

**- E ele sabe, Orei, ele sabe... **

**Entretanto, após ter corrido bastante à procura do pai da rapariga, Shaken lá o encontrou ao pé de uma oficina que ficava na propriedade deles. Estava a forjar qualquer coisa. **

**- Então é forjador? **

**- Hai. Sou o forjador de Hachi-mitsu. Todas as nossas armas são feitas pelas minhas mãos.**

**- Impressionante. – NOTA : Não estava a ser sarcástico. – Como faz para fazer tantas armas, Senhor Namako? **

**- Trata-me por Dom, er...**

**- Kenji Neji, os amigos tratam-me por Shaken.**

**- Shaken... Pois seja. **

- Dom-sama?

- Hai?

- Porque é que teve aquela reacção assim que a Orei lhe falou daquilo?

O homem ficou pensativo. Após longos momentos a limar uma kunai, olhou para Shaken. E começou a contar o que se passara na sua juventude. [iSECA![/i Pensou Shaken. [iHistória da vida do velhote com problemas de personalidade![/i

- Quando eu tinha dezasseis anos, o meu pai disse-me que eu teria de me casar, e como todos os jovens da minha idade, fiquei traumatizado. – [iXiii!! Os tempos mudaram muito, agora pedimos as raparigas em casamento aos quinze anos!![/i Pensava Shaken. [iPré-histórico![/i – Bom... Pensei muito lá acabei por escolher uma rapariga com quem casar. Tal não foi o meu espanto quando o meu pai me meteu a mãe da Orei à frente. Ele disse-me que teria de casar com ela, mesmo que não quisesse. E pronto, foi o que fiz, mas revoltado.

- Então não ama a sua mulher? – [iPorco javardolas![/i

- Claro que amo! Mas só agora. Dantes não achei piadinha nenhuma à ideia de me casar com ela, primeiro, porque era a pessoa que eu mais odiava à face da Terra, e segundo porque não era a rapariga que eu queria. Porque de resto, ela era muito bonita, ainda é. – [iPois é... Se fosse mais velho até a... Ok, Shaken! Controla-te! Agora és um homem comprometido![/i Pensava o rapaz. – Quando a Orei disse aquelas coisas, fez-me lembrar disso, e pronto foi isso. Mas agora vejo que ela saiu ao pai! – [iAi não! Não me digas isso, meu! Quela tenha saído à mãe, muito bem! Agora ao pai é que não[/iImplorava Shaken. Dom continuou. – Sabe escolher bem as pessoas com quem deve ficar. – Sorriu a Shaken.

- Arigatoo, Dom-sama. – [iUuuuh... É só isso? Então pode parecer com ele à vontade! MAS [uSÓ[/u NISTO![/i Sorriu.

[center[/center

Bloopers :

Atirou-lhe com um ramo à cabeça e a rapariga virou-se para ele com as veias a saltarem na testa.

Sah-chan : ED!! CHAMA OS PARAMÉDICOS!!

Edward : 'TOU A IR!!

Sah-chan : RIN-SAN!! CONSEGUES OUVIR-ME??

Rin : Olhos em espirais Gaaah !! Desmaia outra vez. Cabeça a jorrar sangue

Sah-chan : Saca da bazuca e aponta para Katsuro. SEU BAKA !!

Katsuro : PERDOA-ME!! TENHO DEMASIADA FORÇA!! T.T

[center/////[/center

Uma enorme quantidade de chacra saiu das mãos da rapariga formando um pau gigante que bateu na mão de Rin e a fez largar o pergaminho.

Sah-chan : ED!! PARAMÉDICOS FIXOS!! AMBULÂNCIA!! TSUNADE-SAMA!!

Edward : 'TOU INDO!! Dá a volta ao mundo Já 'tá aqui toda a gente!

Médico : A mão dela está mesmo partida.

Médico da Ambulância : Vamos mas é tira-la do meio destes loucos!

Tsunade : TSUYURI !! ERA SUPOSTO NÃO USARES ESSA TÉCNICA! Soco-sama

Tsuyuri : A Morrer Ela estava a enervar-me.

Sah-chan : Dança o Vira

Todos : Tombos nas cabeças

[center/////[/center

Gaara : Quem é que te anda a arrastar a asa, hein?! – A areia de Gaara começou a criar um punho gigante. – Diz-me, q'eu trato já dele! – Virou-se para trás. – KANKUROU!!! SHIPPOU!!

Kankurou : AI!! NÃO ME MATES!! NÃO ME MATES!! FOI O SHIPPOU!!

Shippou : SEU CAGAHÃO!! [ COMBINAMOS QUE ERA SEGREDO!!

Os dois : Fight

Sah-chan : Saca da corda Mais dois que vão visitar o penhasco!

Longe dali, a câmera aproxima-se de uma árvore com ramos muito compridos, e na ponta dos ramos:

Shippou : SOCORRO!!

Kankurou : Não adianta...

Shippou : Seu estou aqui é por tua causa!

Kankurou: Tu é que comeste a galinha do Gaara!

Shippou : Mas nem era para o Natal!!

Alphonse : Podem calar-se? 'Tou a tentar dormir! Modo Morcego

[center////[/center

**Shimaji : Hai, hai, mamã! – A rapariguinha saltou pela janela fazendo a mãe suspirar.**

Mãe : AAAAH!! CHAMEM OS MÉDICOS!!

Sah-chan : ED!! PARAMEDICOS!!

Edward : Espera!! 'Tou a abrir uma conta no hospital.

Sah-chan : PORQUÊ?

Edward : Já somos clientes habituais.

Sah-chan : Gota

[center////[/center

O homem ficou pensativo. Após longos momentos a limar uma kunai, olhou para Shaken. E começou a contar o que se passara na sua juventude. [iSECA![/i Pensou Shaken. [iHistória da vida do velhote com problemas de personalidade![/i

Sah-chan : ED!!

Edward : 'TOU A IR!! Caixa de primeiros socorros na mão

Sah-chan : Então e os médicos?

Edward : Estamos a ficar sem orçamento. A não ser que queiras pagar mais.

Sah-chan : Continua, continua, tens jeito pá' medicina! ''' – [iAinda bem que ele tirou o curso de gestão!![/i

Dom : $&#"/!! Sem mão

Sah-chan : Aguenta aí! O Ed já te cose isso!

Dom : Com o quê?

Itachi : Eu trouxe a agulha de [utricot[/u que me pediste Edward!

Edward : Arigatoo!

Todos : Tombos nas cabeças

**Capitulo XXVI (-7)**

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Ohayoo , mina-san! Então .. Hoje vamos falar de muitas coisas como sempre, aviso já que é perfeitamente normal se de vez em quando começo a perder a imaginação. Faltam sete capítulos para a Terceira Temporada! Por isso vou começar a despachar as coisa. Interessante... A temporada mais interessante, ou seja, esta, é a que demora menos tempo. Hum... Baaah! Paciência, depois há de vir outra. Que já 'tá metade feita! Riso Maléfico Bom... Acho que é tudo.

Edward : NÃO! FALTA O NARUTO!

Sah-chan : Uma das coisas que tenho de me lembrar de fazer na Terceira Temporada é despedir o Ed e contratar o Ichigo.

Edward : Baaah! Vais-me trair com esse fulano!

Sah-chan : TRAIR-TE?? Parte-se a Rir Eu amo o Sasuke 3

Lynne-chan : O SASUKE É MEU SUA BAKA!

Sah-chan : Qu'é que 'tás a fazer na sala de reunião do estúdio, reservada, à produção?!

Lynne-chan : 'Tás a falar do [umeu[/u Sasuke !! 3

Sah-chan : Pronto 'tá bem , eu fico com Ed .. Também não vou tirar o Ichigo à Rukia. ¬¬

Edward : Obaaa!! Salta de Alegria (AH AH x'D)

Sah-chan : Pois, pois. Ri desu. Então, o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, que é gay, Ok? Porque 'tá sempre a dizer quo Naruto é dele. Aaah! E é verdade! O Naruto há de ser meu! Muahahah '

Edward : Não tens ido à clinica! ¬¬

Sah-chan : E vamos lá assistir a um novo capitulo Ignora Ed

[center[colorcrimson[uCapitulo XXVI[/u[/center[/color

Em Hachi-mitsu o sol batia forte nas cabeças. Lembrem-se da música : E ESTRÁ LÁ BOMBA E O FOGUETE VAI NO AR ARREBENTA FICA TUDO QUEIMADO!! x'

(Sah-chan)- NOBU!! FOI A ÚLTIMA GOTA!

O Nobu está no hospital, a Hachi vai dar à luz. Eu sou o Shin o de cabelo azul em Nana, lembras-te de mim? Andávamos juntos à três anos. Lembras-te?

(Sah-chan)- Hum... Á três anos? Olha à volta com medo Ok... Estão faz-me o favor de narrar como deve de ser e de manter o bico fechado sobre o que aconteceu à três anos sim?

(Edward)- O que aconteceu à três anos?

(Sah-chan)- Esconde-se

(Edward)- HEY! Onde é que vais, Sah-chan? Vai à procura dela

E eu ia... Ah, já sei. O tempo como sempre estava ameno e doce. A brisa fresca de Dezembro baloiçava os cabelos compridos e sedosos de Videl. A seu lado, o rapaz a quem dava a mão suspirou.

- É tão bom poder 'tar aqui contigo. – Sorriu.

- Oh, Neji... – Orgasmo espiritual. (Não, vá, 'tou a brincar ('x) Suspirou. – És tão querido. (A própria Videl em si é tão querida que isto se torna difícil ¬¬)

- Já pensaste em como queres chamar os nossos filhos? – Perguntou a olhar para o céu.

- Glump. – Videl caiu para trás tipo pedra. – FILHOS?

- Não queres??? – Preocupou-se Neji seriamente. – Eu quero!!

- Hai, eu também. – Endireitou-se. – Tenho quinze anos, só não apetece pensar nisso já, Ok?

- Hum, hum... – Acenou. – Mas tenho a certeza que vão ser lindos, especialmente se saírem à mãe deles.

- Oooh. – Corou. Aproximou-se de Neji.

- Já te disse que te amo? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Umas trinta vezes hoje.

- Amo-te. – Beijou-a. – Não gosto de números acabados em zero.

Monmon, Gaara, Temari e Kankurou já tinham partido de Hachi-mitsu. Estavam agora em Chokoreeto, para que Monmon fosse coroada. Aproximaram-se do palácio de cristal.

- Vais governar o país das fadas! – Riu-se Temari.

- Lamento, mas é melhor, é mesmo. CHOCOLATE!! – Monmon coçou a barriga. – Minhami!

Entraram no castelo onde a Princesa Orihime os recebeu. Ao entrarem num enorme salão cheio de pessoas que ficaram a olhar para eles, Monmon corou.

- Dêem as boas vindas à nova Princesa de Chokoreeto!

Comandou um dos guardas. À sua volta todos lhe fizeram uma vénia, mesmo os amigos de Suna e Orihime. [iUh, uh! Sinto-me poderosa[/iPensou. Guiada por dois guardas, subiu ao trono onde foi coroada pela Princesa Orihime, com uma tiara azul diamante.

- Em relação ao local onde irás morar. Não precisas de ficar aqui. Hai, porque eu sei da relação que existe entre a Princesa Monmon e o Kazekage Gaara, e acho que seria estúpido separa-los. – Começou Orihime. [iConcordo plenamente.[/iPensou Monmon. – No entanto tens de tratar de todos os problemas e assinar todos os documentos que te forem solicitados que tenham a haver com o País. O que achas, Princesa?

- Óptima ideia! E agora podemos ir ao buffet de chocolate?

- Diz-me só que não aceitaste o cargo só por causa dos buffets de chocolate que eles fazem todos os dias! – Pediu Gaara.

- He! He!

Monmon corou e uma gota apareceu na testa de Gaara.

Mais uma vez na Floresta da Morte, já o sol ia baixo, as três raparigas aproximavam-se do local onde teriam que entregar os pergaminhos para completar a missão.

- Finalmente! Vou ver um shampoo! Afro Hair

- Sinceramente... A mim interessa-me mais, passar a etapa.

- Hai! Eu concordo com a Tsuyuri. Já 'tou farta de ser Genin! – Disse a loira a comer um chupa.

- Só és Genin à uma semana...

- E então?

- Esquece lá isso. – Tsuyuri nunca tinha paciência para explicar muita coisa.

De repente, Rin apareceu novamente à frente das raparigas. Desta vez, com outro aspecto físico, pelas mesmas razões lógicas das vezes anteriores.

- Outra vez? ¬¬

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou Shoogatsu.

- Shibaku Keira, caçadora de prémios e mais que isso, sou uma pessoa inteligente.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Najimi, a burra da Team.

- Se eu fosse a vocês já tinha lido o que vem nos pergaminhos. Até podem ser falsos.

- Não são! – Gritou Tsuyuri.

- Porquê que achas que não? – Perguntou Rin.

- Porque o esquilo disse-me que eram verdadeiros! – Ao ouvirem Shoogatsu as outras duas ficaram com as testas liláses.

- O esquilo? – Rin coçou a cabeça a conter o riso.

- Longa história. – Murmurou Najimi.

- Hum... Então não vão abrir?

- Não! – Colectivo.

[iUltimo obstáculo superado.[/i transformou-se em Rin. As raparigas ficaram a olhar para a rapariga de cabelo atado, até que a mais pequenina se lembrou.

- És a Lady Rin!!

- Exacto, Shoogatsu. Sou uma das examinadoras. E trata-me por sensei! Raios ta parta o Lady! ¬¬

As raparigas começaram a tremer com medo de terem feito algo de errado. Encostaram-se umas às outras como se só assim se pudessem proteger. Rin sorriu e disse meigamente.

- Parabéns, passaram todas para a próxima fase.

- YEY!! – A Team três começou a dar pulinhos de felicidade. O vento levantava pequenas flores que voavam à volta delas, fazendo uma cena muito Zene.

Em Hachi-mitsu, o sol estava sorridente como sempre, uma rapariga de cabelos roxos e um rapaz de cabelos pretos tinham tido a ideia de ir dar um mergulho ao lado com os amigos. Estavam agora todos a divertir-se.

- Foi uma excelente ideia vir aqui, Ichigo! – Disse Tenten que estava a enterrar Kiba na areia.

- Eu sei! Não entrava em contacto com água à tanto tempo! .

- Eu também adoro ler ao pé da água. É tão calmo... – Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o sol como se estivesse a gravar um filme em Hollywood, deixando a sua revista para trás. (Não, nós não estamos em Hollywood. Estamos mesmo em Hachi-mitsu.)

- Gomen, calmo?

Ichigo partiu-se a rir e Tenten imitou-a. Akamaru andava a saltar de um lado para o outro a jogar areia para cima de todos. Shoo e Chouji, estavam como sempre, a discutir aos altos berros sobre sabores de gelados. Lee estava a fazer jogging à beira lago. Videl e Neji faziam uma guerra de água que salpicava Shino e o fazia ficar com veias a saltar na testa. Hiro e Shikamaru estavam a jogar xadrez longe dos problemáticos dos amigos. Ino estava a tostar como uma lagosta no seu bikini lilás. Shippou e Ren estavam a armar-se em craques do futebol atirando a bola para cima do castelo de areia da Shimaji. Shaken rapidamente se levantou e deu um soco em cada um.

- Estou a tentar fazer um castelo pá minha mini cunhada! IMPORTAM-SE!?

- Gomen, gomen... – Pediram com os olhos em espiral.

Orei olhou para a irmãzinha como quem diz 'Ele é fantástico não é?'. Para a rapariguinha ele acabara de tornar o seu novo ídolo. Ichigo voltou a olhar para Sakura.

- Hai, impressionantemente calmo!

- Pronto, se tirarmos todos estes extras, sim até é calmo. – Sorriu.

Voltando a Konoha. A chuva que estivera longe durante uma semana voltara. A rapariga de cabelos vermelhos estava a tentar manter a roupa que secava na rua a salvo.

- VÁ LÁ TOBI!! LEVANTA A PEIDA E AJUDA-ME!!

- Hai, hai! O Tobi vai ajudar! O Tobi é um bom menino!

- Para a ajudares primeiro tens que te levantar... – Disse Itachi levantando-se e dando um pontapé no rabo do mascarado.

- Puff... Não precisas de ser assim comigo, Itachi-senpei!

Apanharam a roupa toda e depois Ayumi sentou-se estafada no sofá enroscando-se no rapaz de cabelos pretos. [iNão se faz nada...[/i Pensou. Konan saiu do quarto onde estava e rapidamente, a rapariga afastou-se do namorado. A mulher de cabelos azuis olhou desconfiada.

- Espero que estejam a cumprir regras!

- Hai, hai!

- Eu continuo a achar que devia estar a fazer o que o Pein me mandou... – Então levantou-se e sentou-se entre Itachi e Ayumi. – Pronto. Já 'tou a fazer qualquer coisa.

- DEIDARA!! PISGA-TE! – Ordenou Itachi.

- Não posso.

Itachi esperou que Konan voltasse a entrar no quarto. Assim que o fez, agarrou em Deidara e jogou-o para dentro de uma sala depois disse ao Tobi que fosse brincar com ele. E este foi aos saltinhos lá para dentro. Depois o rapaz de cabelos pretos fechou a porta à chave. Começaram a ouvir-se gritos de tortura que provinham de Deidara. Virou-se para Ayumi.

- Onde é que íamos? – E beijou-a.

[center[/center

Bloopers :

Guiada por dois guardas, subiu ao trono onde foi coroada pela Princesa Orihime, com uma tiara azul diamante.

Orihime : Er... Não temos tiara. Confusa

Sah-chan : ED!! A TIARA? Furiosa

Edward : 'Tava ali à bocado. Baralhado

Tobi : Com tiara na cabeça Lá lá lá lá!! Sou uma princesa!! A Cantar e a Saltar

Sah-chan : TOBI!! Tanque de guerra apontado

Tobi : Foge

Sah-chan : QUANDO EU TE APANHAR!!

[center/////[/center

Orihime : No entanto tens de tratar de todos os problemas e assinar todos os documentos que te forem solicitados que tenham a haver com o País. O que achas, Princesa?

Sah-chan : MONMON!! NÃO É PARA IRES JÁ PARA O BUFFET DE CHOCOLATE!!

Monmon : Boca suja de chocolate Eu não lhe toquei!

Sah-chan : Oferece espelho a Monmon   
Monmon : Oops! Foge de Sah-chan

Sah-chan : GAAAAAH!!

[center/////[/center

De repente, Rin apareceu novamente à frente das raparigas. Desta vez, com outro aspecto físico, pelas mesmas razões lógicas das vezes anteriores.

Tsuyuri : Outra vez? ¬¬

Shoogatsu : Quem és tu?

: Mickel Jackson.

Todas : AAAAH!! FUJAM!! Ele é pedófilo!!

Sah-chan : Puxa Mickel Jackson pela orelha ... Ponta pé no rabo dele

Mickel Jackson : Voa como a Team Rocket

[center////[/center

Em Hachi-mitsu, o sol estava sorridente como sempre, uma rapariga de cabelos roxos e um rapaz de cabelos pretos tinham tido a ideia de ir dar um mergulho ao lado com os amigos. Estavam agora todos a divertir-se.

Ichigo : Alguém pode trazer-me um chapéu de chuva??

Sah-chan : PORQUÊ QUE 'TÁ A CHOVER, ED??

Edward : Não sei.

Sah-chan : EU MANDEI-TE FALAR COM SÃO PEDRO!!

Edward : Ele estava ocupado, Ok!? Vira as costas

Todos : Gota

[center/////[/center

Sakura : Eu também adoro ler ao pé da água. É tão calmo... – Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o sol como se estivesse a gravar um filme em Hollywood, deixando a sua revista para trás. Leva com um disco voador na cabeça. QUEM FOI O BANDIDO??

Lynne : Escondida atrás duma árvore Muahahah [' 

Sah-chan : Fecha-a no armário com o Tobi

Lynne : NÃÃÃÃOOOO!! Deita a porta a baixo e foge a correr

[center/////[/center

Shippou e Ren estavam a armar-se em craques do futebol atirando a bola para cima do castelo de areia da Shimaji. Shaken rapidamente se levantou e deu um soco em cada um.

Shaken : Estou a tentar fazer um castelo pá minha mini cunhada! IMPORTAM-SE!?

Sah-chan : AAAH!! ED!! RAPIDO!!

Edward : Já chamei os paramédicos!

Sah-chan : Conseguiste aquilo com a directora do hospital? Como?

Edward : Mostra implantes mamários provisórios Hi hi

Todos : Tombos caiem nas cabeças

[center/////[/center

Apanharam a roupa toda e depois Ayumi sentou-se estafada no sofá enroscando-se no rapaz de cabelos pretos. [iNão se faz nada...[/i Pensou. Konan saiu do quarto onde estava e rapidamente, a rapariga afastou-se do namorado. A mulher de cabelos azuis olhou desconfiada.

Konan : Leva com panela na cabeça ITACHI!!!

Itachi : AH AH!! OWNED!! Ò/-\Ó

Sah-chan : ITACHI!!

Itachi : Quero um momento de privacidade com a Ayumi! É pedir muito?

Sah-chan : Põe Itachi e Ayumi no avião para as Maldivas

Itachi : ARIGATOOOO!!

Sah-chan : Quando ele voltar podes castra-lo, Konan!

Konan : YEY!! Brilhos nos Olhos

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Pronto, mais um episodio que chegou ao fim.

Edward : Q'é que se passou à três anos? Para além de namorares comigo?

Sah-chan : Nandemonai! Nandemonai! Foge para as Maldivas

Itachi : EU DISSE MOMENTO DE PRIVACIDADE!! Ò/-\Ó

Sah-chan : Fica branca com o que vê Saio já!

Edward : Hum... Shin?

Hai?

Edward : Qu'é que se passou à três anos?

Sah-chan : Volta das Maldivas NANDEMONAI!! Sayoonara!!

Edward : Sayoonara[/color

**Capitulo XXVII (-6)**

[colorcrimsonEdward : Konnichiwa mina-san!! Neste momento a Sah-chan não está presente. Não a vejo desde hoje de manhã. Hum... Nem ao Shin, agora que penso nisso. Paciência! De qualquer das maneiras ela deixou aqui o filme para eu meter. Ah! E o Nobu voltou, por isso também não vão ficar sem narrador. Não se esqueçam que o Naruto não pertence à Sah-chan. E sela ouvisse isto matava-me. Fiquem.

[u[centerCapitulo XXVII[/center[/u[/color

No País do Rio, os membros da Akatsuki estavam a ter um dia normal fechados em casa. Como sempre, da janela via-se o nevoeiro que pairava baixo, impedindo qualquer tipo de visibilidade para o exterior. Pein estava a preencher papeis, entre eles, cartas para a Konan. Não sei porque é que a Sah-chan insiste em faze-los dependentes um do outro.

(Edward)- Tens toda a razão, Nobu. Continua.

Zetsu estava a arrumar os brinquedos que Deidara deixara espalhados no chão antes de partir. Kizame estava a lavar o chão da cozinha ao mesmo tempo que assistia a um programa de culinária, como de costume. Kakuzu estava a aproveitar o facto de ter arranjado uma dona de casa fixa, Kizame, e estava a ver o jogo de foot-ninja-ball, onde jogava a sua equipa 'Os Bananas' contra a equipa rival do País de Chokoreeto, 'Os Guloseimas Raivosas', a equipa que ganhasse jogaria contra 'As Cáries', outra equipa de Chokoreeto. Kizame acabara de levar uma cerveja a Kakuzu que agradeceu solenemente. Hidan estava fechado no quarto de castigo porque tentara passar discretamente a palma da mão pela superfície macia das nádegas de Tsuki. Tsuki estava de joelhos ao lado de Pein a pedir-lhe que tirasse o Hidan do castigo porque ele só queria tirar um bocado de cotão que estava preso ao vestido dela.

- Bom, ri desu. Eu acredito, podes dizer ao Hidan para sair do quarto. – Pein estava farto de a ouvir.

- Hai! – Pulou para a porta do quarto e saltou lá para dentro fechando-a atrás de si.

- Qué que 'tás a fazer aí dentro, Tsuki? – Perguntou Kizame com uma colher de pau na mão. Ouviram-se barulhos de... Moveis a partirem-se. – Tsuki?

- Tudo bem! Estamos só a tentar apanhar um rato! – Gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Um rato?? – Hidan pareceu constrangido. – UMA RATAZANA ENORME!!

- Hai! Hai! É isso! – Admitiu Tsuki.

Cada um continuou as tarefas que estava a fazer. Ninguém tinha paciência para ir atrás de ratazanas.

Já se passaram dois dias desde que as raparigas tinham passado a segunda etapa do Chuunin Shiken. Estavam agora à frente da Hokage que ia começar o habitual discurso de Hokage antes de qualquer prova de pré eliminatórias antes da última etapa do Chuunin Shiken. À sua volta o número de equipas tinha diminuído significativamente. Dantes eram trinta e seis ninjas, agora eram apenas dezoito.

- Como sabem ser ninja significa muita coisa, e é para serem todas essas coisas que vocês estão aqui hoje. Eu podia 'tar para aqui a explicar em que é que isto tudo consiste, mas acontece que tenho de ir ao Bar do Zé. Por isso a ver se despachamos isto. Subam as escadinhas, vão ali para cima e olhem para o ecrã gigante e esperem que a pareça o vosso nome com o nome do vosso oponente. Dispersar.

Com os seus respectivos senseis, e treinadores, no caso de Tomasso e Shoogatsu, subiram para o alpendre. Todos olhavam para o quadro atentamente. Os dois primeiros nomes apareceram. [iBabadu Chalálá Vs Sarutobi Konohamaru[/i Leu Shoogatsu a saltar por todos os lados. Chalálá era um rapaz de uma equipa do som. (Chalálálálá,... Chalálá in the morning.) [iO Konohamaru-kun vai lutar!![/i Os olhos brilhavam.

- Acalma-te, chupa-chupa personificado! ¬¬

- Mas Tsuyuri! O Konohamaru-kun vai lutar! .

- Que sorte, vai ser o primeiro! – Tomasso trepava às paredes cheio de ciúmes.

O combate começou e no final o habitual examinador destes combates, (Esqueci o nome dele.) levantou o braço e disse que Konohamaru era o vencedor.

- Parabéns,... Konohamaru-kun. – Corou Shoogatsu quando o rapaz passou à sua frente.

- Arigatoo, Shoogatsu-san! – Sorriu coçando a cabeça.

- Parece que afinal sempre conseguiste alguma coisa mesmo sem me tendo como treinador, hein? – Sorriu Naruto.

- Eu consigo sempre! Não preciso de ti! – Pôs a língua de fora. – Lynne-chan! O que é que achaste do meu combate? – Perguntou entusiasmado.

- Foste rápido! – Riu-se. – Mas acho que lutaste muito bem!

Sorriu e os olhos de Konohamaru brilharam. No ecrã gigante dois nomes voltaram a aparecer. [iShangai Najimi Vs Tukume Mikukki.[/i Desta vez era quem estava a ler. Reconheceu o nome e olhou para a rapariga. Levantou os olhos para a rapariga que a acompanhava.

- MONMON!! Qué que 'tás aqui a fazer? Não devias 'tar em Hachi-mitsu? .

- Já saímos de lá cinco dias... Tínhamos que ir treinar os nossos Genins. – Apontou para a Mikukki e os dois rapazes que acompanhavam. – Além disso não ia perder isto por nada! Ver a minha irmãzinha a ser massacrada! Muahahah Isto é do melhor.

- MONMON!! [ - Berrou a miniatura denominada por Mikukki.

- Salta, mas é para a arena, Cunhada Pulguinha! – Comandou outra voz.

- GAARA!! – Surpreendeu-se Naruto. – Opa! Já chega! Venham para a outra ponta do alpendre onde nós 'tamos! – Todos o seguiram. – Ah! Melhor aqui!

- Porquê? – Perguntou Gaara a achar que era a mesma coisa.

- Temos gelado de limão! – Sorriu Lynne.

- E eu tenho uma cadeira! – Sorriu Naruto.

- Baaaah!

Colectivo acompanhado por gotas das testas. O combate começou e passar de quatro minutos acabou.

- Vencedor, Mikukki! – Informou o examinador.

Ao chegar perto das amigas Najimi vinha a chorar que nem uma perdida. Tsuyuri olhava para ela com cara de quem a ia matar. Justice-sensei (Caso não se lembrem é o capitão da Team delas.) deu-lhe umas palmadinhas nas costas e disse que não tinha importância. Ao ver a aproximação que Najimi estava a ter do Jounin, a loirinha começou a ficar com as veias a saltar na testa. Deu um murro a Najimi que voou para longe.

- Hummm...

Suspiraram todos.

Em Hachi-mitsu Hinata estava empenhada em atirar o Kiba ao rio. Imaginem o que ele não deve ter feito, para fazer a Hinata ficar assim.

(Edward)- Nobu! Não te afastes do sujeito e começa a narrar!

Bom. O rapaz debatia-se para tentar manter-se firme. [iNão foi nada de mal, porquê que ela ficou assim?[/i Perguntava-se. A rapariga continuava a empurra-lo para berma do rio. [iEste baka![/i

- HINATA-CHAN!! Qué que 'tás a fazer ao Kiba-kun?! – Perguntou uma rapariga loira de rabo de cavalo que era seguida por Ichigo e Lee que vinham de mãos dadas.

- ESTE RETARDADO ANDOU A ESPIAR-ME!

- A espiar-te?

- QUANDO EU ESTAVA A TOMAR BANHO!!

- Gaaaaah! – Ino saltou para o lado da amiga. – BORA!! EU AJUDO-TE, HINATA!

As duas pessoas normais que vinham atrás ficaram com gotas na cabeça. E virando as costas foram embora.

- Ouvi dizer que vendem uns dorayakis muito bons no centro da aldeia, estás interessada?

- Boa ideia, Lee-kun!

Atrás ouviam-se Splashes e gritos de misericórdia vindos de Kiba.

Shaken e Orei estavam a tomar conta de Shimaji. [iIsto começa a ficar demasiado habitual para o meu gosto...[/i Pensava Shaken. A rapariguinha começou a puxar-lhe a camisola, o que o fez olhar para baixo.

- O que se passa, formiguinha? - Tom afectivo

- Humhum! – Shimaji pediu para que ele pusesse o ouvido perto dela e este fê-lo. – Eu 'tou a sentir-me Gui, que é um colega meu que se está sempre a meter no meio dos casais, por isso eu vou dizer que quero apanhar borboletas, tu deixas, eu vou embora, vocês ficam sozinhos e depois eu volto, entendido?

- Er... – Shaken ficou confuso. [iEla só tem mesmo cinco anos??[/i – Entendido.

Dito isto prosseguiram o plano. Quando a rapariga se afastou Shaken aproximou-se de Orei e segredou-lhe.

- Tens uma irmã excelente, sabias?

- Mais que eu? – Virou a cara zangada. – HUMP! ¬¬

- Claro que tu és melhor, não é preciso ficares assim. ¬¬

- Assim está melhor! – Sorriu a rapariga e atirou-se para cima de Shaken jugando-o para trás e fazendo pétalas de flores voarem em todas as direcções.

[center[/center

Bloopers :

Kakuzu estava a aproveitar o facto de ter arranjado uma dona de casa fixa, Kizame, e estava a ver o jogo de foot-ninja-ball, onde jogava a sua equipa 'Os Bananas' contra a equipa rival do País de Chokoreeto, 'Os Guloseimas Raivosas', a equipa que ganhasse jogaria contra 'As Cáries', outra equipa de Chokoreeto. Kizame acabara de levar uma cerveja a Kakuzu que agradeceu solenemente.

Sah-chan : TENS QUE AGRADECER, KAKUZU! [

Kakuzu : Mas ele nem me deu nada!

Sah-chan : Glump KIZAME!! [

Kizame : Não há cervejas!!

Sah-chan : ED!!

Edward : Hein? A ver o jogo ao lado de vinte latas de cerveja

Sah-chan : Saca da pistola BANG!!

Edward : Todo contorcido no chão

[center/////[/center

Estavam agora à frente da Hokage que ia começar o habitual discurso de Hokage antes de qualquer prova de pré eliminatórias antes da última etapa do Chuunin Shiken. À sua volta o número de equipas tinha diminuído significativamente. Dantes eram trinta e seis ninjas, agora eram apenas dezoito.

Sah-chan : TSUNADE!! FALA!!

Edward : A Tsunade 'tá no Bar do Zé.

Sah-chan : Volta do Bar do Zé a arrastar Tsunade

Tsunade : QUERO BEBER!!

Sah-chan : DEPOIS!! [

[center/////[/center

Sorriu e os olhos de Konohamaru brilharam. No ecrã gigante dois nomes voltaram a aparecer. [iMickel Jackson Vs 2Pac.[/i

Sah-chan : QUEM ANDOU A MECHER NO ECRÃ!? [

Itachi : He he !! OWNED!! Ò/-\Ó

Sah-chan : SEU T'APANHO!! Corre atrás dele com panela de pressão na mão

Itachi : OI!! FUI!!

[center////[/center

Ao chegar perto das amigas Najimi vinha a chorar que nem uma perdida. Tsuyuri olhava para ela com cara de quem a ia matar.

Sah-chan : GAAAAH!! TSUYURI!! É SÓ PARA OLHAR!! [

Tsuyuri : ELA PERDEU!! ELA PERDEU!!

Shoogatsu : Kowai Honten Activado QUERES LEVAR UMA SOVA TSUYURI!?

Tsuyuri : Limpa pó da roupa da Najimi Vá esquece lá isso... Soa muito

Sah-chan : Dá Lollypop a Shoogatsu Prometido é devido.

[center////[/center

As duas pessoas normais que vinham atrás ficaram com gotas na cabeça. E virando as costas foram embora.

Sah-chan : ICHIGO!! VOLTA PA' TRÁS!!

Ichigo : ELE É UM PREVERSO!! TENHO QUE AJUDAR!! Empurra Kiba da ravina a baixo

Kiba : Weeeeeee... Splash no rio

Sah-chan : ICHIGO!! Cabo da vassoura na mão

Ichigo : Ri desu... Eu vou buscá-lo...

[center/////[/center

Shaken e Orei estavam a tomar conta de Shimaji. [iIsto começa a ficar demasiado habitual para o meu gosto...[/i Pensava Shaken. A rapariguinha começou a puxar-lhe a camisola, o que o fez olhar para baixo.

Sah-chan/Shaken: Quem és tu??

: Sou o Nemo, 'tou perdido do meu pai e preciso de água. Onde posso encontrar um rio?

Sah-chan : Tombos na cabeça ... Aponta com o dedo para o rio

Nemo : Arigatoo !! Salta com falta de ar até ao rio

[colorcrimsonEdward : E parece que a Sah-chan não quer aparecer hoje. ¬¬

Sah-chan : Konnichiwa!! Toda bronzeada

Edward : Onde é que estiveste?

Sah-chan : Nas Maldivas. Ainda tínhamos quartos marcados com o nome da produção!

Edward : Mas só haviam quartos de casal... ¬¬

Sah-chan : Cascata de suor Fiquei sozinha ''

Edward : O Shin também não apareceu... ¬¬

Sah-chan : Oceano de suor Se calhar é porque o Nobu já está de volta! ''

Edward : O Shin chegou agora, como tu... ¬¬

Sah-chan : ITACHI??

Itachi : Olha ali Edward!! Aponta para nuvem

Edward : Olha para a nuvem

Itachi : Pontapé no ass do Edward OWNED!! Ò/-\Ó

Edward : Weeeeeee!! A cair na Antártida

Sah-chan : Arigatoo, Itachi. E bom acho que chegámos ao fim. Sayoonara!![/color

**Capitulo XXVIII (-5)**

Sah-chan : OI GALERA !! Vomita Konnichiwa: D

Edward : Aponta subtilmente para Sah-chan Problemas de personalidade... ¬¬

Sah-chan : Bom, é assim, se continuas de mau humor despeço-te!! [

Edward : Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!! Sorriso Aquafresh

Sah-chan : Aaaah!! Assim sim: D Então... O que eu tenho a dizer... Ah! Sou filha do Masashi Kishimoto, por isso o Naruto é meu, sim!

Edward : Desde quando?

Sah-chan : Desde que ele me adoptou!

Flashback :

Sah-chan : Vá lá, homem!

Kishimoto : Afastem esta psicótica de mim! – Para os guarda-costas.

Sah-chan : NÃO!! ELE É MEU PAI!!

Guarda-C : Param ... Olham de um para o outro

Kishimoto : Com tombos Desaparece!!

Sah-chan : 'Tão a ver o tipo de pai que ele é?!?! Olhos arregalados

Os Média : PATIFE!! PORCO!! DESAVERGONHADO!!

Sah-chan : E nem se quer me quer dar o Naruto!

Kishimoto : Qué que tu queres?

Sah-chan : Mete certidão de nascimento e contracto à frente dele Assina!

Kishimoto : Assina Satisfeita?

Sah-chan : Obaa!! Ele é um bom papá!! Ele deu-me o Naruto: D

Os Média : Palmas ... Lágrimas de emoção

Kishimoto : Tombos na cabeça

Sah-chan : Foi assim.

Edward : Tombos na cabeça

Sah-chan : Fiquem com um novo episodio!!

[center[uCapitulo XXVIII[/u[/center[/color

O ecrã gigante estava novamente a passar nomes. Todos esperavam ansiosamente pelo combate seguinte. [iRabaca Tsuyuri Vs Kamuya Soji.[/i Leu Shoogatsu no quadro.

- Nunca mais sou eu!!

- Calma, hás de ser. – Disse Justice sorrindo.

- Acha, Justice-sensei?? – Tinha os olhos a brilhar.

- Claro, sua baka! Todos têm que ser! ¬¬ – Disse Lynne dando um carolo à rapariga.

Vou tentar resumir a parte que se segue. Tsuyuri fez uma careta de quem achou muita piada, ficou muito feliz por ser finalmente a vez dela a lutar. Saltou directamente do alpendre para a arena onde encontrou o seu adversário de Otto. Passar de dez minutos o examinador levantou o braço disse que Tsuyuri era a vencedora e esta voltou toda suja para o seu posto inicial com um sorriso invejável. Todos ficaram a olhar para ela com admiração. Erro técnico. Afinal os únicos que ficaram a olhar para ela com admiração foram Najimi e Shoogatsu.

Lynne e Naruto olhavam para o quadro todos emocionados à espera que fosse a vez de um dos seus pupilos. Mas quem se seguiu foi Moegi da Team 1 e o Ted da Team 2. Moegi saiu vencedora e Ted ficou pior que estragado. Finalmente após tanto tempo em desespero o ecrã lá acabou por mostrar os nomes.

- Tsubassa Winry Vs Boo Tsuikiame Shoogatsu. – Leu a loirinha em voz alta. Em seguida desatou a pular de um lado para o outro. – Vou poder desforrar!!

- YES!! Mostra-lhe aquilo de que és capaz: D

- HAI!!

Saltou para a arena, deixando uma pequena caixa de madeira atrás de si. E Agora a autora e realizadora decidiu fazer a descrição completa pela primeira vez do combate, portanto, morrem de tédio.

(Sah-chan)- NOBU!!

Gomenasai. Sinto-me muito mais livre desde que sou pai. Bom vou fazer a descriçãozinha. Os olhos esmeralda de Shoogatsu penetravam os olhos pretos de Winry. A rapariga de cabelos azuis florescentes decidiu atacar.

- MEGA STORM NO JUTSU! – Com uma força brutal, a rapariga atirou o seu punho a Shoogatsu, que por pouco tinha levado com toda a força da rival em cima.

- Tsuka Ude no Jutsu! (Lâmina de braços.) – As kunais atingiram Winry em vários pontos do seu corpo.

- Então não queres brincar, nê? Shokuyoku no Tekubi no Jutsu! – Espetou um murro na barriga da rapariga loira e projectou-a para uma parede atrás de si fazendo-a bater com força.

- SE NÃO GANHAS ISTO NÃO VAIS ÀS COMPRAS COMIGO E A NAJIMI! – Gritou Lynne do alpendre.

- Nós vamos às compras? – Perguntou Najimi.

- Não queres?

- Quero! Quero: D

[iTenho que conseguir ganhar ou a Najimi vai acabar por me tirar a Lynne-sensei.[/i Pensou. Com força voltou a pôr-se de pé.

- Kowai Honten! – Os seus olhos ficaram cinzentos transparentes. – Então Winry? Já não vens?

- 'Tás cega? Que grande asneira que fizeste! – A pensar que Shoogatsu não se apercebia da sua posição tentou atacá-la, mas falhou e Shoogatsu atirou-a ao chão. – Como? 'Tás cega!

- Eu sei e então? (Não vou voltar a explicar se tiverem duvidas vejam num dos primeiros capítulos.) Tenohira Tetsu no Jutsu! (Palma da mão de ferro.) – Usando a sua força, agora apurada pelo Kowai Honten, a rapariga começou a ferir Winry a toda a velocidade.

- AAARG!! GOMUNO NINGEN NO JUTSU!! (Elástico Humano) – A rapariga começou a esticar o corpo À medida que Shoogatsu a tentava atingir. Depois começou a enrola-la.

- Deves 'tar mesmo a achar. – Esmagada pelo corpo da adversária, Shoogatsu fez uns selos com a mão. – Ugoku Tochi no Jutsu! (Movedor de Terra.) – A caixa que tinha trazido, abrira-se e libertara uma língua de terra que estava agora a sufocar a rapariga de cabelos azuis.

- Qué isto?? – Perguntou Mizunih que acabara de chegar.

- O elemento dela é a terra. Só fiz o meu trabalho não olhem assim para mim! – Exigiu Lynne.

- HEY! – Gaara olhou petrificado para Lynne. – AQUILO É UMA IMITAÇÃO DA MINHA TECNICA!!

- Todos os direitos reservados ao Gaara! ' – Sorriu Lynne a tremer.

Shaken e Orei estavam a despedir-se da família da rapariga. Partiriam no dia seguinte de volta para Konoha. Por mais que o Senhor Namako, tentasse insistir para que a filha ficasse, ela dizia que o seu era partir.

- Voltarei assim que poder, também não é preciso desesperar. '

- E em que condições é que vão viver? ¬¬

- Em minha casa, não se preocupe, eu tenho uma. – Sorriu Shaken.

- Como é que vai ser a separação dos quartos? – Ao ouvir a pergunta Shaken e Orei olharam um para outro. Tipo, lógica! Dormiriam no mesmo quarto,... Na mesma cama.

- Er... A minha casa é grande, Dom-sama! '' – Escorria suor por todos os poros, como se tornara hábito. O homem aproximou-se dele e sussurrou.

- Se eu passo a avô antes da minha filha ter dezanove anos, eu arranco-te tudo o que tu tiveres! ¬¬

- Glump. – Shaken engoliu em seco e acenou em concordância. – Va-vamos, Orei?

- Hai!

Começaram a caminhar para o portão onde se encontrariam com todos os outros.

No apartamento alugado, mais conhecido de Konoha, decorria uma reunião com todos os membros do Akatsuki válidos, ou seja, todos os que estavam em Konoha menos o Tobi, que tinha sido previamente fechado no armário por ter tentado espiar Ayumi no banho. Estavam a falar da mesma coisa à sensivelmente, quatro horas.

- Então os rapazes que descobriste no Chuunin Shiken são assim tão bons? – Perguntou Itachi folheando fichas de recrutamento para futuros membros da Akatsuki Team.

- Os que mais chamaram à minha atenção foram aqueles Winry, da Team 2 de Konoha; Janji da Team de Suna; e Kori da Team de Otto. – Disse Deidara que estivera a assistir às duas primeiras etapas.

- Não haviam mais? ¬¬ – Perguntou Konan.

- Ouvi dizer que o Uzumaki e a Minamoto andavam a treinar dois miúdos. Não viste se eles eram bons? – Perguntou Ayumi, mais por curiosidade que outra coisa.

- Hai, vi-os. O rapaz, o Tomasso, tem uma personalidade chata como a do Uzumaki e a miúda tem a mania que é a bondade personifica como a Minamoto.

- Então suponho que estejam cortados da lista..? ¬¬

- Hai, Konan-senpei!

- Assim seja. Vou falar com o Pein sobre o assunto e quero que vocês. – Apontou para Itachi, Deidara e Ayumi. – Vão falar com os miúdos sobre isto.

- Como é que sabemos se eles não vão contar nada aos outros? – Perguntou Ayumi.

- Toquem-lhes nos pontos fracos. Ou será que só o Oroshimaru é que sabe fazer esse tipo de coisas? [

- Nós fazemos, nós fazemos! – Disse Ayumi a fazer uma cascada de suor.

[center[/center

Bloopers :

O ecrã gigante estava novamente a passar nomes. Todos esperavam ansiosamente pelo combate seguinte. [iGeorge Bush Vs Madona[/i Leu Shoogatsu no quadro.

Sah-chan : QUEM É QUE!?... ITACHI!!

Itachi : Não fui eu! Não fui eu! T.T

Edward : Oops!! Enganei-me!

Sah-chan : GAAAAH!! Atira-se a Edward com uma foice na mão

[center/////[/center

Passar de dez minutos o examinador levantou o braço disse que Tsuyuri era a vencedora e esta voltou toda suja para o seu posto inicial com um sorriso invejável. Todos ficaram a olhar para ela com admiração. Erro técnico. Afinal os únicos que ficaram a olhar para ela com admiração foram Najimi e Shoogatsu.

Tsuyuri : HEIN? Com pau de chacra gigante

Todos : Wuauh! Wuauh! És a melhor! Hai! Hai! Todos te admiramos!

Tsuyuri : Ah! Assim sim.

Sah-chan : Assim sim! Dispara tanque de guerra contra Tsuyuri

Tsuyuri : Gaaah... Morta no chão

[center/////[/center

Saltou para a arena, deixando uma pequena caixa de madeira atrás de si.

: É aqui?

Sah-chan : WTF? A olhar para a caixa aberta

: Ah! Enganei-me outra vez! [

Sah-chan : Ainda não encontraste o caminho, Nemo? ¬¬

Nemo : 'Tá difícil...

[center////[/center

Gaara : HEY! – Gaara olhou petrificado para Lynne. – AQUILO É UMA IMITAÇÃO DA MINHA TECNICA!!

Sah-chan : ED!! PARAMEDICOS!! ¬¬

Edward : 'Tou a ir!!

Sah-chan : NÃO É SUPOSTO BATERES NA LYNNE, GAARA!! [

Gaara : Ela imitou-me!! Amua

Sah-chan : MONMON!! ¬¬

Monmon : 'Tou a ir! Faz cafuné ao Gaara

Gaara : Huuuum. No paraíso

[center/////[/center

Dom : Como é que vai ser a separação dos quartos? – Ao ouvir a pergunta Shaken e Orei olharam um para outro. Tipo, lógica! Dormiriam no mesmo quarto,... Na mesma cama.

Dom : AAAAH!! EU OUVI O NARRADOR!! SEU T'APANHO!! Corre atrás do Shaken

Shaken : Foge

Orei : PAAAII!!

Dom : NÃO QUERO SER AVÔ TÃO JOVEM!!!

Shaken : A Correr JOVEM? VOCÊ É UM VELHO DE CINQUENTA ANOS! ¬¬

Orei : Atrás de Shaken Não digas isso ao meu pai!

Dom : A tirar o cinto para bater em Shaken depois de Orei o ter apanhado

Sah-chan : CENSURADO! Cena de demasiada violência... '

[center////[/center

Itachi : Então os rapazes que descobriste no Chuunin Shiken são assim tão bons? – Perguntou Itachi folheando fichas de recrutamento para futuros membros da Akatsuki Team.

Sah-chan : AAAARG!! A olhar para as fichas ED!! PORQUÊ QUE HÁ UMA FICHA DO MICKEL JACKSON AQUI?!?! [

Edward : Ele veio cá esta manhã concorrer.

Sah-chan : E tu deixas-te?? [

Edward : Olha ele vem ali!

Mickel : Então, já me escolheram? Querem uma prova de que sou um durão? Itachi! Bora po' quarto!

Itachi : Activa Sharingan DESAPARECE!!

Mickel : E querem uma prova de como sou mauzão? Abre o armário onde o Tobi estava trancado Aturem-no!!

Júris : 9284535297829874567219 PONTOS PARA MALDADE!!

Sah-chan : Saca da corda MICKEL!!! [ Ata-o

Edward : Onde é que o meteste?

Sah-chan : Vai ser executado amanhã às onze horas na forca da aldeia!

Todos : Gotas

[center////[/center

Ayumi : Como é que sabemos se eles não vão contar nada aos outros? – Perguntou Ayumi.

Konan : Toquem-lhes nos pontos fracos. Ou será que só o Oroshimaru é que sabe fazer esse tipo de coisas? [

Oroshimaru : DIREITOS DE AUTOR RESERVADOS!!

Sah-chan : F#CK OFF!! Dispara Chuva de Kunais

Oroshimaru : Morre… Again

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : E pronto, acabou… ( :

Edward : Pois é... Já posso ir para casa?

Sah-chan : Hai, assim que acabares de arrumar o estúdio.

Edward : Baixa cabeça Sayoonara.

Sah-chan : Sayoonara. Desaparece a subir arco-íris

Edward : Gota [/color

**Capitulo**** XXIX (-4)**

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Yo, mina-san! Hoje vamos continuar a falar mais um bocadinho sobre o que temos andado a falar.

Edward : Ou seja, nada de especial: D

Sah-chan : Soco no Edward Não se esqueçam que o Naruto e a banda de rock dele me pertence. (Para futuros espectáculos falem com a manager Sah-chan) Fiquem com o próximo episodio.

[center[uCapitulo XXIX[/u[/center[/color

A língua de terra invocada por Shoogatsu estava a engolir Winry por completo. De repente a rapariga tornou-se muito rápida e saiu da extensão de terra.

- 'Tás a começar a irritar-me, sua baka saloia!! Shokuyoku no Tekubi no Jutsu!

Com a sua força inumana, Winry deu um soco na barriga de Shoogatsu, projectando-a para o chão. A loira ficou estendida no meio do chão. Naruto começou a olhar para Lynne:

- Parece que não está lá muito bem.

- Não te preocupes.

- S'eu fosse a ti preocupava-me. – Começou a sensei de Winry. – A Tsubassa possui uma força bastante superior à da média. Existem doze níveis de força. No nível 1 , um humano normal pode levantar até 100 quilos. No nível 2, uma pessoa com força excepcional que pode levantar cerca de 200 a 300 quilos. No nível 3, é o nível máximo de força humana levantar entre 400 e 600 quilos. No nível 4, é uma força super-humana onde se pode dobrar uma barra de ferro, levanta entre 3 e 6 toneladas. No nível 5, temos força suficiente para se demolir uma barreira de concreto, ou seja, levanta-se entre12 e 25 toneladas. No nível 6, temos força para romper uma parede de ferro e levantar entre 50 e 100 toneladas. No nível 7, o indivíduo tem força para esmagar titânio facilmente ou atirar um carro por meia milha, pode levantar entre 200 e 800 toneladas. No nível 8, maioria das barreiras humanas não podem impedir o indivíduo, é capaz de demolir facilmente um Bunker fortificado e pode levantar entre 1600 e 6400 toneladas. No nível 9, o indivíduo tem força equivalente à dos gigantes das lendas e pode levantar entre 12.800 e 51.200 toneladas. No nível 10, o indivíduo tem a força dos deuses, levanta entre 102.400 e 409.600 toneladas. No nível 11, são seres com força do nível de titãs, levantam entre 819.200 e 3.276.800. No nível 12, é o nível de força de entidades. Pequenos corpos celestiais podem ser destruídos por sua força, quando usada no seu todo, levantam entre 6.553.600 e 13.107.200 toneladas. Bom... E tudo isto para dizer que o nível de força da Winry é de nível 6.

Sorriu de forma superior. Ao perceberem que a explicação finalmente acabara, Lynne e Naruto acordaram, deixando a Sensei Extra (Eu vou chamar extras aos desconhecidos que não vão permanecer durante muito tempo.) desgraçada da vida com uma veia a estalar na testa. Depois de bocejar, a loira de caracóis levantou a cabeça para olhar para a mulher.

- Isso não é nada... – A Sensei ficou a olhar para ela com os olhos brancos e grandes e ainda com a veia a saltar da testa. – Tsunade-sama e Mizunih-sama tem força nível onze, a Sakura tem força de nível sete e eu de nível oito. (Claro que eu tinha que ser mais forte que ela. )

- Baaaah!! Mesmo assim!! ¬¬ - A Sensei pôs um ar de sábia. – A Winry pode, muito bem, com os ataques dela, provocar graves hemorragias internas na Shoogatsu. Portanto é essa a razão dela não se levantar!

- Não, não é. A mãe dela sabia regenerar as células e ela também sabe.

- Desde quando, Lynne? – Perguntaram Justice e Mizunih em coro.

- Desde que assaltei os ficheiros secretos da ANBU. – Sorriu. – O Sai ajudou-me a entrar lá dentro. E a seguir vocês vão perguntar porquê que eu fui lá. Ora vejamos... A mãe da Shoogatsu desapareceu do nada, pertencia à ANBU... Devia haver lá qualquer coisa sobre os poderes dela, e pronto falei com o Sai. Invadimos o prédio pela conduta de ar, e pronto roubei os documentos sobre ela e pirámo-nos. Depois foi só ensinar tudo, ou quase tudo, À Shoogatsu.

- E tu falas disso com essa normalidade toda? – Perguntou Naruto apoiado pelos restantes, todos com gotas na cabeça.

- É a vida!! – Sorriu. – E porquê que ela 'tá a demorar tanto tempo?? SHOOGATSU!!

[iEla que se cale...[/i Pedia a loirinha estendida no chão. [iTenho sono, quero dormir. [/i

- BAAAAH!! ISTO ASSIM NÃO DÁ!! – Lynne fechou os olhos com força. - PINKU HANSEI!! (Pink Reflection.) – Voltou a abrir os olhos. Tinha os olhos cor-de-rosa da Pinku Kyuubi. Saltou para a barra de ferro do alpendre e ficou em equilíbrio a olhar para a arena. (Coisa que só os ninjas conseguem fazer.)

- WUOH!! Qué isso?? – Perguntou Naruto escandalizado.

- Aprendi a usar os olhos da Pinku Kyuubi. Quê? Ela tinha que servir para qualquer coisa visto que mora dentro de mim!

- E o quê que isso faz?

- Com isto consigo ler os pensamentos dos outros, assim prevejo os ataques. Também consigo ver os danos interiores que causo aos adversários. E também dá para... – Fez um sorriso travesso. – Ver o que vai na alma das pessoas, ver coisas sobre a memória delas e ainda descobrir coisas sobre as pessoas mesmo que elas não estejam a pensar nisso.

- Mas a menina Lynne prometeu que não ia usar para isto, não é? – Mizunih deu um carolo à aprendiz.

- Pois, pois. – Com galo na cabeça. Começou a verificar no que é que a rapariga no meio da arena tinha no interior. – Sua baka!! 'Tás óptima!! Salta para a arena!!

- Não me apetece...

- Vai Shoogatsu-chan! Tu consegues vence-la!!

Disse Tomasso espetando com força as suas mãos na trave de ferro do alpendre. Automaticamente Shoogatsu começou a levantar-se. [iTomasso-kun...[/i Pensou. [iVou ganhar pelo Tomasso-kun![/i Lynne que ainda tinha a Pinku Hansei activada percebeu o que se estava a passar. [iOooh!! Tão queridos[/i Os olhos brilharam.

- KAZE AKI NO JUTSU!! (Vento de Outono.) – Ao gritar isto, a terra que poisava no chão começou a erguer-se formando um redemoinho gigante à volta de Winry.

- Aquilo não é...?

- Hai, Naruto! – Sorriu Lynne. – Uma versão do meu Kaze Haru! (Vento de Primavera.) Enquanto que o meu é feito pelo chacra da Vénus, o dela é feito com o chacra dela misturado com a terra.

Winry tentou sair do redemoinho de terra que a começava a meter zonza. [iNão vale a pena, anormal! A camada que está a rodar à tua volta é formada por mini agulhas de chacra que dão choques eléctricos a quem quer que tente passar por eles.[/i Pensava Shoogatsu a sorrir para consigo própria. O redemoinho começou a apertar cada vez mais Winry e esta caiu no chão inconsciente.

- Vencedor, Shoogatsu! – Gritou Genma com o seu habitual pau na boca. (ELLAH!! LEMBREI-ME DO NOME DELE: D)

Videl e Neji aproximavam-se da entrada de Hachi-mitsu onde estava combinado o encontro com aqueles que ainda não tinham partido da aldeia. O céu começava pela primeira vez a ficar nublado o que fazia com que a rapariga de longos cabelos negros não largasse as nuvens que pairavam sobre a sua cabeça. [iÉ tão estranho ver o tempo assim por aqui...[/i Pensava. Neji agarrou-lhe a mão com mais força para que esta voltasse à realidade. Tinham acabado de chegar ao pé dos amigos.

- Ohayoo!! – Sorriu Videl.

- Yo!! – Cumprimentaram os restantes.

- Bem, como todos sabem, hoje é o nosso último dia aqui. – Começou Lee.

- A sério? É? – Perguntaram Ino e Shoo desesperadas. Apareceram gotas nas testas dos amigos.

- Hai. Mas bom... Os senseis já partiram ontem à noite para Konoha, portanto temos o resto do dia por nossa conta.

- O que é que querem fazer? – Perguntou Ichigo com um sorriso perfeito.

- Podemos ficar a dormir na relva? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- NÃO!! – Responderam em simultâneo.

- Podemos ir fazer um piquenique! – Sugeriu Hiro.

- Hum... É uma boa ideia. Em que é que ficamos? – Voltou Ichigo a perguntar.

- BORA PO' PIQUENIQUE!! – Gritaram Chouji e Shoo.

- TA' BEM!! NÃO PRECISAM DE GRITAR COMO CONDENADOS!! – Zangaram-se Ichigo, Tenten e Videl.

- Ri desu, ri desu...

- Hey, mina-san!! – Saudaram Shaken e Orei.- Projectos para hoje...

- Piquenique! – Gritaram Shoo e Chouji, desta vez mais baixo.

- Hum... Quem é que faz a comida?

- EU!! – Gritaram o rapaz gordinho e a rapariga de cabelos brancos novamente. Olharam um para o outro com faíscas nos olhos.

- Pronto, então está decidido. Alguém viu o Kiba, Shippou, Ren e Hinata?

- A Hinata estava a treinar no dojo de Hachi-mitsu. O Kiba estava à procura de qualquer coisa não sei onde. O Shippou e o Ren estavam a espreitar para dentro das águas termais.

- AQUELE PREVERSO!! – Gritaram Ino e Ichigo com veias a latejar na testa.

- Por favor, acalmem-se, meninas! – Pediu Lee com uma gota na cabeça.

No apartamento faziam-se os últimos planos para a emboscada aos coraçõezinhos inocentes dos futuros membros da Akatsuki Team. Ayumi ficara encarregada de falar com Kori, da equipa de Otto, Deidara, com Winry e Itachi com Janji, de Suna. Konan olhou para o relógio.

- As pré eliminatórias devem terminar dentro de duas horas. Quero que estejam apostos. Itachi! Não metas medo ao miúdo antes de ele estar aqui em casa. Ayumi, não sejas demasiado boazinha com o Kori.

- Eles são o oposto um do outro, não é querido? – Deidara fingiu deitar uma lágrima.

- Hum.. Deidara, não ensines à miúda que Art is a Bang, antes de termos a certeza que ela não vai explodir connosco.

- Hai. – Dadas as informações e ordens a seguir, os ninjas saíram pela janela mais próxima.

Vamos resumir as pré eliminatórias. Moegi, da equipa de Konohamaru, contra Dundareon Xinco, da Grama. Ganha Moegi. Simbabue Karui, da equipa de Tomasso contra Makai Doshinu, da Grama. Ganha Doshinu. Hamtaru Lála, da Grama, contra Veiuki Ted, da equipa de Winry. Ganha Lála. Udon, da equipa de Konohamaru, teve um ataque cardíaco antes de ser a vez dele, portanto foi retirado da competição, mas continua vivo. Basamai Rei, da equipa de Winry, contra Shitero Kori, de Otto. Ganha Kori. Gamuta Remon, da equipa de Tomasso, contra Tenerui Calu, de Suna. Ganha Calu. Agora que já só falta um par. Deixamos para o próximo capitulo. Lia-se no quadro [iShashimi Tomasso Vs Makimei Janji.[/i Suspense...

(Sah-chan)- Nem me tenho lembrado de te dar broncas, Nobu. (':

(Edward)- Ponho os Bloopers, Sah-chan?

(Sah-chan)- Hai!!

[center[/center

Bloopers :

Sensei Extra : ...No nível 12, é o nível de força de entidades. Pequenos corpos celestiais podem ser destruídos por sua força, quando usada no seu todo, levantam entre 6.553.600 e 13.107.200 toneladas. Bom... E tudo isto para dizer que o nível de força da Winry é de nível 6.

Todos : No Sétimo Sono

Sensei Extra : ACORDEM!!

Todos : OS PINGUINS NÃO MORAM NO POLO SUL!!

Sensei Extra : Bazuca apontada

Sah-chan : Boceja ... Arranca bazuca das mãos da outra ART IS A BANG!! 

Sensei Extra : Gaaah... Morta no chão

Edward : E QUEM VAI FAZER DE SENSEI EXTRA?? Oo

Sah-chan : Arranja outra extra...

[center/////[/center

Lynne : Desde que assaltei os ficheiros secretos da ANBU. – Sorriu. – O Sai ajudou-me a entrar lá dentro. E a seguir vocês vão perguntar porquê que eu fui lá. Ora vejamos... A mãe da Shoogatsu desapareceu do nada, pertencia à ANBU... Devia haver lá qualquer coisa sobre os poderes dela, e pronto falei com o Sai. Invadimos o prédio pela conduta de ar, e pronto roubei os documentos sobre ela e pirámo-nos. Depois foi só ensinar tudo, ou quase tudo, À Shoogatsu.

Naruto : E tu falas disso com essa normalidade toda? ¬¬

ANBU : É ELA!! Prendem-na

Lynne : NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!

[center////[/center

Lynne : Com isto consigo ler os pensamentos dos outros, assim prevejo os ataques. Também consigo ver os danos interiores que causo aos adversários. E também dá para... – Fez um sorriso travesso. – Ver o que vai na alma das pessoas, ver coisas sobre a memória delas e ainda descobrir coisas sobre as pessoas mesmo que elas não estejam a pensar nisso.

Mizunih : Mas a menina Lynne prometeu que não ia usar para isto, não é? – Mizunih deu um carolo à aprendiz.

Lynne : O EDWARD 'TÁ A PENSAR NA ICHIGO SEM ROUPA!! Oo

Lee : SEU CAÃO!! Atira-se pa' cima de Edward

Edward : Aiiii... Anotaram a matricula do camião? Olhos em espiral

Sah-chan : Dá com taco de basebol na cabeça de Edward MORRE!! [

[center/////[/center

Shaken/Orei : Hey, mina-san!! – Saudaram Shaken e Orei.- Projectos para hoje...

Shoo/Chouji : Piquenique! – Gritaram Shoo e Chouji, desta vez mais baixo.

Shaken : Hum... Quem é que faz a comida?

Todos : Modo Fantasma

Tobi : O que é?? A acabar com o estoque de comida

Sah-chan : Salta para cima do Tobi EU PAGO ISSO, SABIAS!? [

Tobi : Esmagado no Chão

[center////[/center

Konan : As pré eliminatórias devem terminar dentro de duas horas. Quero que estejam apostos. Itachi! Não metas medo ao miúdo antes de ele estar aqui em casa. Ayumi, não sejas demasiado boazinha com o Kori.

Deidara : Não sei porquê que 'tás a falar se eles nem 'tão aqui...

Sah-chan : ITACHI!! AYUMI!! [

Konan : Tenta abrir porta do quarto VOU COMER-LHES A CHAVE!! '[

Sah-chan : Feito.

Konan : Incrédula Como é que eles saem?

Sah-chan : ED!!

Edward : Hai?

Sah-chan : ENCOMENDA MAIS EXTRAS!! Vamos precisar

[colorcrimsonSah-chan : Isto hoje resumiu muito dum lado e nada do outro

Edward : E 'tás orgulhosa? Oo

Sah-chan : Bazuca na mão PROBLEMAS?? [

Edward : Não, não, 'tás à vontade!! ' Rios de suor

Lee : AINDA NÃO TE DEI TODO O MEU FOGO DE JUVENTUDE!! [

Sah-chan : S'eu fosse a ti corria... ¬¬

Edward : A fazer safari em África

Sah-chan : Está a começar a habituar-se demasiado àquilo... ¬¬ Sayoonara! '


	2. Chapter 2

**Aspectos Gerais**

**Nome:** Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Lynne  
**Idade:** 15 anos (( Shippuden ))  
**Classificaçäo:** Missing-nin / Jounin  
**Vila:** Kanoha  
**Clä/Grupo:** Minamoto  
**Amizades:** Naruto , Kiba , Gaara , Sasuke , Sakura , Hinata , Ino , Kakashi , Temari , Shikamaru , Konohamaru , Moeji , Mizunih , Hikaru , Ren e Shipou .

**Caracteristicas Fisicas**

**Cabelo:** Comprido vai até a baixo do peito , loiro arruivado e com caracois nas pontas e solto .  
**Olhos:** Verde-ambar .  
**Roupa:** Top preto genero cai-cai , comprido . Mangas pretas (( Näo cozidas ao top )) . Ligaduras das mäos aos cotovelos . Calças justas , cor de ganga azul escura , até ao joelhos . Sapatos pretos de salto-alto . Mas como se fosse só a biqueira e o salto e dps tem um género de uma fita à volta do tornozelo . Na cabeça , o headband cor-de-rosa a fazer de fita . E ainda um colar ao pescoço dado pelo Sasuke (( Ver em baixo )) . E ainda um lenço branco e comprido com duas flores de cerejeira desenhadas a cor-de-rosa numa as pontas .

**Caracteristicas Psicologicas e Histo'ria**

**Personalidade:** Tem falta de paciëncia , divertida , simpa'tica , presistente , destemida , determinada , curiosa , corajosa , salta sempre antes dos outros , muito exigente consigo mesma , golosa , teimosa , competitiva , eguista , ciumenta , extrovertida , confia muito nos outros , amigavel , preversa , preguiçosa , adora gelados de limäo e tem uma personalidade forte .  
**Ambiçöes:** Quer ser A Sexta Conselheira-Mestre (( Uma coisa inventada por mim q'é exactamente como os Hokages , mas é para aconselhar . Também tëm esta'tuas com o busto deles na colina , tal como os Hokages x'D )) encontrar o Sasuke e ser feliz .  
**História:** Lynne , tal como Naruto teve uma infäncia complicada . Pois também nela foi celado um demónio Kyuubi , pois . Porque o Nine-tails tinha uma irmä gémea . Os antigos diferenceavam-nos porque o Kyuubi fémea era cor-de-rosa e o macho cor-de-laranja . De qualquer maneira , a rapariga foi tratada tal e qual como o Naruto . Como andavam em turmas diferentes , só se conheceram aos nove anos . Naruto e a rapariga tornaram-se entäo inseparáveis , a maioria dos habitantes da aldeia q'os conheciam costumavam dizer que Naruto era o masculino de Lynne e vice-versa . Lynne e' filha de Ishikawa Bishounen e de uma mulher desconhecida . Bishounen era o Quarto Conselheiro-Mestre (( Morreu de uma forma desconhecida . )) , muitas vezes as pessoas pensam que Lynne so' quer ser Conselheira-Mestre de Konoha porque o pai assim o foi , mas na realidade , ela apenas quer provar que e' melhor qu'os qu'a julgaram quando esta era uma criança . Kakashi-sensei tem um carinho especial pela rapariga , vë nela uma rapariga que , em tempos foi sua namorada, Mizunih-senpei . Ao passo que Naruto tinha a sua paixoneta por Sakura , Lynne era mais Sasuke .. Säo poucos os que sabem a realidade sobre o que aconteceu na batalha final entre Naruto e Sasuke . A verdade é que no fim , Sasuke ainda falou com Lynne . Beijou-a , disse-lhe q'a amava e que tinha que partir , deu-lhe um colar (( Como o que Tsunade deu ao Naruto , mas preto )) com o simbolo do seu clä , e sem q'esta visse , injectou-lhe um reme'dio de atordoamento deixando-a adormecida . Após este encontro jurou a si mesma e a Naruto que traria Sasuke de volta . Durante trës anos (( Passagem para Shippuden )) foi treinada por Mizunih-sama , a irmä mais nova de Tsunade (( Claro x'D )) , também conhecida por Senin-Oculta visto que The Fird sempre fez de tudo para esconder a sua identidade . Esta era de todos os Senins a mais poderosa . Quando volta trës anos mais tarde , Lynne , torna-se na rapariga mais bonita da aldeia , deixando muita gente boque-aberta . Também a sua capacidade de luta has improved .  
Lynne e Sakura costumavam dar-se bem, até que Sakura descobriu a relaçäo entre Sasuke e Lynne , desde entäo , tëm discoçoes todos os dias , mas apesar disso continuam muito amigas . Hinata e' a 'protegida' de Lynne , ela adora o seu geito timido e com'é boa ouvinte , a rapariga adora desabafar com ela . Ino e' a melhor amiga de Lynne . Tem um o'dio inesplica'vel por uma rapariga chamada Tokobawa Yollie que , desde os tempos de escola , que faz de tudo para estragar os sonhos de Lynne . A sua equipa ninja e' formada por Hikaru-sensei , um homem muito simpatico e divertido . Tem cabelos pretos da mesma maneira qu'o Sasuke , por Shippou-kun , um rapaz de cabelos azuis claros , qu'é sereno e bom conselheiro e por Ren-kun , um rapaz alto com cabelos castanhos curtos , qu'é muito protector e amavel .

Nome: Tokugawa Shoo  
Idade: 16 anos ( Shippuden )  
Classificação: Jounin  
Vila: Konoha  
Clã/Grupo: Tokugawa  
Amizades: Kiba, Naruto e Hinata

Características Físicas

Cabelo: branco, comprido e ondulado, com u laçinho cor de rosa a servir de gancho.

Olhos: azuis como os do Naruto.

Roupa: vestido rosa e sexy P.

Características Psicológicas e Historia

Personalidade: Divertida, timida, gosta de fazer palermices, tem medo de insectos, é uma zero à esquerda a desporto, é uma génia da electrónica, adora comer !

Ambições: Matar o homem que matou a sua família.

História: Os pais de Shoo foram mortos a porta de casa dela, quando ela voltava da escola. Ela tinha 12 anos e desde essa noite Shoo libertou um grande sentimento de vingança, hoje, ela treina para conseguir realizar o seu sonho de vingar a morte dos seus pais. Matar o Orishimaru.

**Nome:** Videl Mizuki  
**Idade:** 15 anos  
**Classificação**: Jounin  
**Vila:** Konoha  
Clã/Grupo: Mizuki  
**Amizades**: SASUKE, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaro, Rock Lee, Tenten e Neji 3  
**Características Físicas**  
Cabelo: preto e muito compridos.  
Olhos: verdes esmeralda azulados.  
Roupa: Calções pretos e uma camisola cinzenta. Usa ligaduras nos pulsos.

**  
****Personalidade:** muito optmista,directa e muito amiga, mas tem o seu lado mestrioso.

**Ambições**: Ser a melhor ninja e conquistar Sasuke  
**  
****História**: não se sabe muito acerca delaa (por isso o seu lado mestirioso). Ninguem sabe o que lhe aconteceu no passado, e ela própria o esconde.

Nome: Neji Kenji (conhecido pelos amigos por: Shaken XP)  
Idade: 16 anos  
Classificação: Tokubetsu Jounnin  
Vila: Vila Oculta da Libélula (Tonbogakure no Sato)  
Cabelo: Preto muito escuro todo irisado  
Olhos: Verdes  
Roupa: Fato ninja preto (tipo Kakashi, não Gai ) com colete ninja branco  
Personalidade: Sensível, extrovertido, brincalhão, irritadiço, estratega, aplicado, adora estar rodeado de amigos. Gosta de jogar xadrez com Shikamaru e de treinar.  
História: Neji viu os seus pais serem mortos à sua frente quando tinha 4 anos, depois do tratado de paz entre a sua vila com Konoha muitas vilas os atacaram matando muitos habitantes, Neji foi levado pelos assassinos de seus pais para o país do Trovão. Depois de 10 anos de treino ele conseguiu controlar a manipulação dos elementos terra e fogo, tendo como ataque mais poderoso meteors on jutsu (como o próprio nome diz é um ataque que faz cair enormes meteoros em chamas do céu, técnica muito poderosa mas meio descontrolada destrói tudo num raio de 2 km Rank: S), com esse ataque ele consegue matar seus raptores. Neji foi levado para Konoha pela ANBU que estavam na zona e o encontraram inconsciente depois de seu ataque, depois de 1 mês no hospital ele decidiu ficar por Konoha. Nestes 2 anos em Konoha ele tornou-se Jounin e recusou a entrada na ANBU (não gosta de mascaras ), sendo chamado para missões de salvamento quando outros ninjas estão em apuros.  
Sendo amigo de Shikamaru (conhecendo-o no exame Chunnin), Chouji e Ino.

**Nome:** Boo Tsuikiame, Shoogatsu (O apelido 'Boo Tsuikiame' quer dizer 'pirolito' D)  
**Idade:** 13 anos (Shippuden, mas dá-se melhor com os mais velhos)  
**Classificação**: Genin  
**Vila:** Konoha  
**Amizades:** Hinata (Best Friend .) , Naruto, Lynne (Ah ah x'D), Justice (O sensei dela.), Najimi, Tsuyuri (Companheiras de equipa, tão na foto do perfil da minha ninja .), Kiba, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon (Para quem não se lembra, eles são aquele trio dos pequeninos com óculos estranhos x'D) e Shikamaru.

**Cabelo:** Cabelo curto e loiro com um tótó ao lado e franjinha.  
**Olhos:** Verdes-azulados  
**Roupa:** Vestido amarelo com mangas curtas assim um bocadinho redondinhas x'D umas leggins brancas esburacadas e sapatinhos à Alibaba prateados x'D Usa o headband prateado em forma de cinto.

**Personalidade:** Querida, inocente, gosta de comer gomas, amigável, divertida, timida, sensivel e quando se enerva um bocadinho agressiva.   
**Ambiçoes:** Proteger os amigos nem que para isso tenha que dar a sua vida e provar ao avô que consegue ser tão boa ninja como a sua mãe o fora.  
**História:** Os seus pais foram mortos ninguem sabe muito bem como, nem porquê, nem por quem. Por isso desde os seus quatro anos que Shoogatsu vive na companhia do avô. Por mais que o avô goste dela como sua neta, nunca mostra o orgulho que tem nela como ninja, a verdade, é que a rapariga não era muito dotada nem para ninjutso, nem para taijutsu, nem tao pouco para genjutsu, melhor dizer que não era dotada para nada... Apesar de ter alguns amigos que a apoiam, tem sempre pessoas que gozam com o facto desta não ser muito boa ninja. As pessoas que mais detesta são Tsubassa Winry (Winry é uma rapariga da sua turma, na academia, que está sempre a gozar com ela.) e Hurano Sakura (Não gosta dela porque não gosta da ideia de que Naruto goste dela, visto que a sua melhor amiga, Hinata, gosta dele. Outra das razões é que uma vez, Sakura, foi assistir à aula de Shoogatsu e ao vê-la falhar um ninjutsu simples, disse qu'ela não era uma boa ninja.) As pessoas que mais admira são Naruto e Lynne, mas mantem isto em silencio, porque por alguma razão, uma das suas amigas, Najimi, detesta Lynne. (Já me tou a meter com a personagem da Lynne-chan x'D) Para qualquer lugar que vá, anda sempre com um pacote de gomas na mão, é uma golosa. E também não gosta de perder de vista Justice-sensei. Junto de Moegi, adora fazer grandes pratos de comida para oferecer a Chouji e Konohamaru, que devoram tudo sem hesitação. Por outro lado, Shoogatsu esconde uma pequena paixão que tem por um rapaz mistério. Quem será?

Nome: Ayumi Sohma  
Idade: 15 anos (shippuden)  
Classificação: Missing-nin / Jounin  
Vila???  
Clã/Grupo: Akatsuki  
Amizades: Todos n akatsuki (XP), naruto e sakura  
Caracteristicas Fisicas  
Cabelo: cabelo liso mt comprido (praticamente do tamanho de ayumi... nao liguem, é k tenho uma panca por cabelos compridos XP) avermelhado geralmente atado em trança.  
Olhos: Violeta/Azulados. e tem uma especie de olhos de dragão quando perde o controlo da sua força  
Roupa: top preto com uma camisola de rede por cima, calçoes curtos e all star (XP).  
Caracteristicas Psicologicas, etc  
Personalidade: Simpática, brincalhona, sincera, activa, teimosa, adora ajudar, cautelosa e responsavel! (esta sempre de bom-humor!)  
História: Ayumi nao conheceu os pais,aos 6 anos apenas lhe foi dito que foram mortos por ninjas da vila da chuva, desde entao ayumi so pensava em vingar-se... Num dia de mt chuva esta encontra os ninjas que mataram a sua familia mas como nao tinha força para derrota-los estes iam acabar com ela mas mesmo nessa altura uma especie de demonio (nao +e nunhum dos demonios de caudas) apoderou-se do corpo dela semeando um rasto de destruição e matando tudo á sua volta. Ayumi quando voltou a si nao percebia nada e foi entao que pein foi ter com ela e disse-lhe que iria tomar conta dela...(ao ver do k ela era capaz, ele decidiu ensina-la a controlar o seu grande poder) Mais tarde quando ayumi fez 13 anos recebeu a missao de espiar naruto, mas quando o conheceu nao pode evitar identificar-se mt com ele e criaram uma grande amizade, assim como com sakura... passado uns tempos teve que abandonar a vila de konoha e so voltou a ver naruto e sakura quando estes foram procurar o gaara, mas nao teve coragem de falar com eles...

**Aspectos Gerais**

**Nome:** Ichigo Harukaze  
**Idade:** 14 anos  
**Classificação:** Chunin  
**Vila: **Konoha  
**Clã/Grupo:** Harukaze  
**Amizades: **Tenten,Lee,Neji,Sakura,Hinata,Naruto

**Características Físicas**

**Cabelo:** Azul escuro,arroxeado  
**Olhos:** Azuis escuros  
**Roupa:** Um top da cor dos olhos,com uma camisola sem mangas branca por cima,duas espécies de mangas brancas com laço vermelho na ponta,cobrem desde acima do antebraço até ao pulso.Mini-saia vermelha e botas castanhas.  
(Pic: http://i207. Psicológicas e História

**Personalidade:** Bastante extrovertida,divertida e sociável.Porém,é tímida perto de quem gosta e também ao pé de Sakura(não se sabe porquê).Nutre algo por Lee.

**Ambições:** Ichigo tinha 9 anos quando um novo clã chegou à vila- Clã Suzumiya.Nele havia um rapaz muito bonito e bastante simpático.Ichigo apaixona-se por ele,mas descobre que ele está prometido em casamento a uma rapariga de outra vila...com consentimento do mesmo.  
Ichigo sabe que a tal rapariga(chamada Tomoyo Kitsune)é uma óptima ninja,apesar da idade e que o seu apaixonado a aprecia por isso.Decide então treinar para ser tão boa(ou melhor)que a outra e parte para a vila de Konoha com a sua irmã mais velha,Nobuko,que cuida dela.Porém ao lá chegar conhece Lee e os seus sentimentos em relação a Sora(o rapaz que ela gosta)começam a tornar-se confusos...

name: Urama Hiro  
Idade:15 anos  
clasificaçao:chuunin  
vila:chuva  
caracteristicas fisicas: cabelo preto com caracois:afro: xD mas mais curto xD; olhos tipo gaara; cor de pele branca mas nao mt xD; usa uma t-shirt sem manga preta, headband (acho qe e assim qe se escreve) preto onde o shika uza, calçoes tipo de ganga xD e ligaduras nas maos i pulsos tipo Rock Lee.  
personalidade: solitario, de poucas palavras e nao rejeita desafios.  
historia:seus pais foram mortos na luta contra Kyuubi Kitsune, mas ele pensava qe tinha sido a familia Sun (rival da sua familia) os qe tinha morto. foi levado pelos parentes mais proximos mas fugiu pois nao qeria viver com mais ninguem a nao ser os seus pais. apartir dai, teve uma vida infeliz, vivia na rua i era gozado i rejeitado e ficou revoltado com tudo i todos. com 11 anos conhece Hinata qe lhe oferece seu lanche i Hiro apaixona-se por ela mas nao qer adimitir. concentrou a sua raiva durante a vida inteira i quando esta libertada e muito poderosa, mas cansando-o imenso de seguida, perdendo mt chakra. tinha sido grande amigo de Haku antes de este ir com Zabuza. qer encotrar a verdade i so acredita na sua filosofia rejeitado todo o qe os outros dizem qe seija contra ele. i pretende fazer sofrer Kenshy (acha qe a morte e um dadiva para alguem da familia Sun).

**Aspectos Gerais**

Nome: Tsuki Hane(Pena de Lua)  
Idade: 16 anos  
Classificação: Missing Nin(Faz parte da Akatsuki e é mais forte que uma Jounin)  
Vila: Mist(antigamente)  
Clã/Grupo: Hane  
Amizades: Pein(é como se fosse um pai para ela),Konan(é como se fosse uma mãe para ela),Sasori(melhor amigo),Itachi,Hidan,Ayumi(acha que ela é infantil por isso chama-a de Chibi-NingenPequena Humana mas fá-la lembrar da sua irmã mais nova)  
(P.S- dá-se muito mal com Kisame porque diz que ele não pensa nas consequências das suas palavras e que não pensa nos sentimentos das outras pessoas)

**Características Físicas**

Cabelo: Azul florescente compridos sempre apanhados em dois totós...menos no banho claro xD  
Olhos: Azuis escuros(tornam-se azuis florescentes quando ela começa a usar a sua magia em luta)  
Roupa: Kimono azul escuro sem mangas, com um grande decote do lado esquerdo da perna esquerda. Meias azuis escuras até muito acima dos joelhos, sapatilhas azuis da cor do cabelo. Usa na sua cintura um colar circular com uma estrela no interior, pois sem ele não consegue usar a sua magia.  
(Pic: http://i127. )

**Características Psicológicas e História**

Personalidade: Sincera, Fria, Calma mas é melhor fujirem dela quando se inerva xD ,quando alguém a conheçe melhor vêm que ela tem um lado simpático e carinhoso

Passado: Tsuki tornou-se na melhor bruxa do seu clã aos 6 anos.Quando tinha 10, matou os seus pais e a sua irmã mais nova de 6 anos,TaiyouSol. Quando ela nasceu, os seus pais desligaram-se completamente dela. Só falavam, preocupavam-se e cuidavam dela. Tsuki só levava com os problemas em cima e sempre que a sua irmã se portava mal, era Tsuki que levava com os pais tanto que, tem uma cicatriz enorme nas costas que vai desde o ombro esquerdo até um pouco acima da parte direita da cintura. Então farta do que estava a acontecer, matou os seus pais e a sua irmã. Quando caminhava sem destino longe da cidade, Konan encontrou-a e disse-lhe que se precisasse de alguém para se juntar á Akatsuki. Então decidiu juntar-se e desde aquele tempo, tem estado cada vez mais próximo de Konan e de Pein tanto que ás vezes, consegue reparar num pequeno sorriso na cara de Pein.

Ambições: Apenas quer ser compreendida e que as pessoas cuidem dela. Não quer que as pessoas sejam como os pais dela.

(NOTA: No calçado dela,eu queria que ele fosse diferente mesmo do calçado das personagens de Naruto. x3)  
(NOTA2: Não se esqueçam que a Tsuki se vai apaixonar pelo Hidan! . 3)  
(NOTA3: E antes de ela lançar o seu ataqueela tem vários,apareçe um estrela azul como esta: é a estrela que interessa '8D não liguem ao resto )  
(NOTA4: Ela para além de magia,também controla colares de pérolas brancasque ficam pretas quando ela as usa para a tacar,como a Cassa de Black Blood Brothers.Eu depois explico. )

Nome: Hanako Rin  
Idade: 17  
Classificação Jounin  
Vila: Konoha  
Amizades: Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto e Sai. Apaixonada por um membro da ANBU (Katsuro)

**Caracteristicas Fisicas:**

Cabelo: Preto apanhado para cima.  
Olhos: Roxos muito escuros.  
Roupa: 

**Caracteristicas Psicologicas:**

_Personalidade:_ Um pouco agressiva, nunca rejeita um desafio. Provocadora e um pouco arrogante. No entanto quando está com a Sakura.. ou com o Katsuro, torna se numa pessoa diferente, que tem sentimentos e que se preocupa com os outros.

_História:_ Filha do chefe da familia Hanako pelo seu poder economico. No entanto, em vez de ser tratada como uma dama, prefere aventurar se nos bosques e treinar. Tem sido de grande ajuda para a vila com negocioes, salvamentos, e as vezes ate participou em missoes ANBU, que foi assim que conheceu o Katsuro.

_Capacidades:_ Uma grande agilidade e rapidez de movimentos. Apesar de saber muitos ninjutsos é do tipo de pessoa que prefere combate corpo a corpo. Tem nos ante-braços uma especie de protecção, que abre e sai de lá uma lamina. Luta com dois punhais, que lhe foram oferecidos pelo Katsuro, pois treinavam juntos.

_Amizades:_ Dá se mais ou menos bem com todagente. Tem dias. Dá se muito bem com a Sakura, pois esta apoia os seus desentendimentos com o Sai. A sua relação com o Itachi é muito estranha, pois ela apenas o quer encontrar para lutar com ela, pois acha que ele é um oponete que está a seu nivel. Conheceu o Katsuro numa missão onde foi assistir a ANBU, mas houve uma complicação, e a Rin ficou em risco de vida, mas foi salva pelo Katsuro. Por um lado ficou chateada com ele por a ter salvo, pois é demasiado orgulhosa. Mas no entanto nao consegui de deixar de se sentir atraida por ele.


End file.
